What if
by Kksaunt1
Summary: What if Elizabeth went after Jack when he left the dinner party that night in Hamilton...
1. Chapter 1

"I'm leaving Hamilton in the morning," Jack told Mr. Thatcher.

Elizabeth was stunned. "That seems kind of sudden." She stared at Jack, questioning what was happening.

"Well, you're safe and settled with your family, and I have a job to get back to. I've arranged for Constable McGinty to escort you back to Coal Valley when you're ready to return."

"That's very kind of you," Mr. Thatcher acknowledged.

"Its very nice meeting you sir." Jack shook Mr. Thatcher's hand. "Ms. Thatcher." Jack looked at her, staring as if he knew he might never see her again, that this might be goodbye.

Elizabeth was speechless for a moment as she watched him walk away, the man she loved, her best friend. "What just happened? Why is he acting as if he doesn't know me at all? Like we never kissed each other that day?" she asked herself. She had to go after him. She started to leave the foyer but her father stopped her. "Elizabeth, where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon." She didn't care, at this point, what propriety allowed, she was going to talk to him, even if it meant following him all the way to the place he was staying. She ran out the door to the side of the house, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. He was just leaving the gated driveway on foot when she saw him. "Jack! Please wait!" She ran to catch up. "Jack!"

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" He was happy to see her, but he really didn't want to discuss his feelings at this point.

"We need to talk, Jack. I don't know what happened tonight, but we need to figure this out. Please don't leave."

"Nothing happened. I need to get back." He wasn't going to tell her all that had happened, what her father said, how it made him feel when she was flirting with Charles, how glaringly unsuited for each other they were. He needed to leave and see what she did. It was up to her.

"Jack, something happened, or you wouldn't be leaving. I thought we meant something to each other. We kissed. People don't kiss unless there's something there."

He looked at her, admiring the way the moonlight bounced off her hair. He could see tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. She was exquisitely beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her he loved her. He couldn't. He didn't see how that would fix anything. They were so different. Her family didn't accept him, and never would. Who knows what's going on with Charles. "Elizabeth."

"No. I won't let you go without telling me what's going on. Please talk to me." She stepped closer, reaching for his hand, looking at his face for some indication he was still willing to be with her.

"Not here. I feel like everyone's watching."

"Let's go for a walk, then."

"Its late, Elizabeth."

"Jack Thornton, we need to talk now. Come with me." She pulled him gently with her to the garage where her father kept his cars. "Now, we are alone. Let's sit down." Elizabeth gestured to a vehicle.

"I'd rather stand actually." She shivered, not sure if it was nervousness or the fact that it was cold in there and she had nothing covering her arms. He took his suit jacket off and gently placed it around her shoulders. He loved her so much and being so close to her at this moment was torture. He had to maintain a proper distance, until he knew…until they sorted out everything that had happened.

"Thank you, Jack." She just wanted him to say he loved her. She wanted them to go back to Coal Valley together, with a clear understanding of what they meant to each other. "Why are you leaving, Jack?"

"I told you."

"Jack, I know you better than that."

"What does that mean?"

"Your work is important to you, but I know you and I know that if I asked you to stay, really asked, you would in a heartbeat, just to be with me. Am I right?"

"Elizabeth.."

"Am I right?"

"Of course I would, but you don't understand."

"I want to understand, but that means you have to actually tell me." She slipped her hand into his.

"Ok. What's going on with you and Charles?" He let go of her hand and walked away from her.

"Charles? We have been friends since we were children, Jack. Only friends. Is that what's bothering you?"

"What I saw was more than that."

"What you saw?" Elizabeth was confused. Jack walked back to her.

"At the piano. I thought I knew what you felt for me, or I wouldn't have kissed you. I saw how you were looking at each other. It looked like you wanted to be with him, and I know he wants to be with you, it's very obvious."

"Jack, I'm so sorry if I did something to make you think I wanted him. I don't, I promise. You are the only one for me." She put her hand on his face, searching his eyes. "I only want to be with you. I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, so much." He pulled her into his arms. Oh, it felt so good, she fit perfectly right there. He kissed her with more feeling than she had ever felt before. She knew then, she wanted to be with him forever, no matter what anyone did or said to try to stop them. They broke apart to catch their breath, their foreheads touching. "Your family, Elizabeth. They don't want me in your life. Your father made that clear tonight. He thinks you and Charles…"

"I don't care. I will tell them, I only want you." He kissed her gently, running his fingers through her hair, causing the pins to come loose.

"Marry me, Elizabeth. Be with me, forever," he whispered.

"Of course I will."

"It won't be easy."

"I know, and I don't care. As long as we are together, that's all that matters."

"That's what I mean. I won't always be home. They could send me anywhere, for who knows how long."

"I know. Could I come with you, I mean can't wives travel with their husbands?"

"Maybe sometimes, but not always. Are you ok with that?"

"I'll miss you, but I'll be ok. Just promise to always come home to me."

"I'll will try my hardest to always come home to you."

She nodded and smiled at him. She watched as he pulled something out from behind his shirt collar. It was a necklace, with a wedding ring. "Jack, it's beautiful."

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me, to give to the woman I was going to marry. It's not much, but it would mean a lot to me if you would wear it."

"Its perfect. I would be honored to wear it." He took the necklace off, and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a simple gold band, but that represented so much in their lives. It was not the life that she grew up wanting, or that her parents wanted for her, but it was the life she knew she needed now and he was the man she wanted to be with forever.


	2. Chapter 2- Loose ends and Family

"What's going on, Elizabeth?" He walked in to the garage just in time to see Elizabeth and the Constable in an embrace.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and nodded, then joined hands and walked over to confront her father.

"I'm waiting, young lady. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sir, we…"

"Not you, Constable. I asked my daughter a question. In fact, why are you still here?"

"Father, Jack and I need to talk to you about something." Her hand was shaking with nervousness. Jack squeezed her hand letting her know he was there, supporting her. She took a deep breath. "Jack has asked me to marry him, and I accepted."

"What?!" his voice boomed in the enclosed space. "Don't be absurd, Elizabeth."

"Father, I know what you and Mother want for me…"

"Do you?" He interrupted. "It seems as though you are always doing the opposite of what we want. The teaching assignment in the middle of nowhere..it was supposed to be temporary. You've been there over a year. You were supposed to come back here.."

"And do what, Father?" it was her turn to interrupt. "Marry someone I don't love? Who won't make me happy and won't let me make my own decisions?"

"He is a good man, with a reputable family. He would give you everything you could ever want."

"He is a good man, but I couldn't care less about his family. I don't care what things he could give me. I don't love him, and I never could. Don't you care what I want, Father? Don't you want me to be happy?"

"What kind of question is that? That is all I have ever wanted."

"Jack makes me happy. He is a wonderful man. He loves me and I am completely in love with him." She looked over at him and smiled. "I need him in my life and it isn't important how many things we might not have. We will have each other, that's what matters to me."

"You don't know what love is, Elizabeth. The Constable, here, may have convinced you to go along with this scheme…"

"No, Father. I do know what love is. I've already explained how I feel. I'm sorry if you don't want to accept it or support me. I was hoping you would want to walk me down the aisle." Her voice started to crack when she said the last sentence. The tears that were forming in her eyes, started their decent down her cheeks. Jack let go of her hand and dried her tears with his thumbs. "Its ok, Elizabeth."

"Come on, Jack, I'll walk you out." Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked out.

"Are you ok, Sweetheart?" Elizabeth smiled at his new name for her.

"Yes, Jack. I will be. I don't know how I thought that would go. I'm glad I told him how I feel, though."

They arrived at the gate. He turned to her. "I love you, Elizabeth. We will get through this." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Jack."

"I have to catch a train in the morning. Will you come with me?"

"I wish I could. My mother is still not well. I need to stay here. Are you sure you can't stay here with me?"

"I can't. I need to get back. There's no one there right now. They need me."

"I need you." She looked into his beautiful eyes, pleading with him to stay, knowing he couldn't.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I understand why you have to go. I know how important your job is. You keep people safe, you're good at that." He kissed her forehead.

"I should go, it's late."

"What time is your train?"

"First thing. We need to say goodbye now." She leaned her head against his, trying to be brave.

"Why is this so hard, Jack?" She looked at him, tears once again threatening to fall.

"I'll see you soon." He kissed her quickly and walked away, leaving her arms feeling empty, her heart longing for him. She wiped her eyes and walked back to the house, dreading the next few days and what they might bring.

Upstairs William was discussing her daughters unacceptable behavior, loudly.

"William, she is not a child. Unacceptable behavior makes her sound like she's twelve."

"She is acting like a child!" He yelled.

"Not many children fall in love, my dear."

"She doesn't know what love is, Grace. She barely knows him. How does she know what she wants, what is best for her?"

"How do you know anymore? She has been gone a year, and she has known him a year. That's longer than we knew each other when we became engaged."

"That's beside the point."

"What is your point?"

"He's a Mountie. Chances are, he will be away from her for months at a time, leaving her to fend for herself. He can't provide for her and she could be a widow by the time she's twenty five. Is that the life you want for her?"

"Of course not, but you don't know if any of that will actually happen. You are only pushing them away if you deny her this chance to be happy. Is that what you want for her?"

"Of course not." He sat down on the edge of the bed, defeated. "She's my Beth. I just wanted more for my daughters."

"Seems to me, finding love and being happy is important, don't you think? I've seen the way he looks at her. He loves her. He'll take care of her."

"I'm going to get some tea. Would you like any?"

"No, thank you, Dear."

William walked downstairs to the kitchen to make tea, finding Elizabeth had the same idea. She was sitting at the table, staring at something in her hand, sipping her tea. "Beth, do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course, Father."

"What do you have there?"

"Jack's mother's wedding ring. He gave it to me to wear."

"No engagement ring?"

"Father, this ring means the world to him, and it means so much to me, as well. I am honored to wear it. I don't need an engagement ring. I just need him."

"You certainly have changed, Beth."

"I hope so."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember growing up, always having nannies around, having everything I could ever want, dreaming of the day I would marry, but never getting past that, to what I really wanted my life to be. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything you gave me, but now I know what's important, what I want for myself."

"That is?"

"I want more. I met Jack and my whole way of looking at everything changed. He taught me so many things, Father. He taught me that it isn't what things you have or don't have that's important. It's important how you treat others, show love to others. Family is important, no matter where they live. He's my family now and he makes me so happy. I can't imagine my life without him." She wiped her eyes. "I almost let him walk away from me tonight, Father. He almost gave up, because we are so different, because he knows you won't accept him, because he thought I had chosen someone else over him. That scares me to think I could have lost him."

"If you could have lost him over those things, what makes you think he will stick around?"

"He didn't want to walk away. It was my fault. I wasn't taking his feelings into consideration." She sighed and looked at her father. "Father, I need you to give him a chance."

"I don't know if I can do that, Beth."

"I'm leaving in a few days. I need your answer then." With that, she got up and went to her room.

The next morning, Elizabeth stayed in bed late. She laid there, thinking of Jack. She was so glad she went after him. Who knew what would have happened if she had let him go. They wouldn't be engaged now, that's for sure. She missed him already. The way his eyes twinkled when he teased her, or the way his dimples showed up when he smiled. Even just the way he said her name, made her weak in the knees.

"Elizabeth! What are you still doing in bed?"

"Thanks for knocking, Julie. I appreciate it." She sat up in bed, waiting for whatever news it was that brought Julie into her room.

"Something's up with Father. He isn't speaking to anyone. He just ate breakfast and left the house."

"I'm sure it's nothing," she responded a little too innocently.

"Sister! What do you know that you are not telling me?"

"Jack proposed."

"What?! I knew you two belonged together, after your first date. The way you look at each other. Tell me all about it."

"Julie, it's private. I did say yes, though."

"Of course you did. You'd be crazy not to."

"That's not what Father thinks."

"Father needs to realize you're not a child anymore."

"Yeah well. I'm going to leave in a few days. What should we do in the mean time?"

"Let's go shopping."

"Ok. I could use a few things."

"Like a wedding dress?"

"Among other things."

"Let's go then." So they did. Elizabeth did find a very simple wedding dress that she wouldn't be embarrassed to wear in Coal Valley but decided it was too soon to buy it. She and Jack had so much to discuss before setting a date. She didn't want to jump the gun.

That afternoon she ran into Charles and her Mother in the parlor. Her Mother had just had a visit with the doctor, who still had no concrete answers as to why she was fainting except to say it was her heart.

"I have a doctor friend that would be willing to offer a second opinion, if you would like, Grace?"

Charles offered.

"If it isn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all."

"That's very kind of you, Charles. Thank you."

"Anything for your family, Elizabeth." She looked at his face. He had the same look on his face that Jack gets when he stares at her. Jack was right.

"Um, Charles, Mother. I need to speak with both of you for a moment. Last night, Jack asked me to marry him. I said yes."

"The Mountie?" Charles asked.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure you both knew. It isn't fair for me to act the way I've been acting around you, Charles. I see that I may have given you the wrong impression of our relationship and I'm sorry."

"Elizabeth, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Completely sure. I love him very much. He makes me happy."

"What can he possibly give you?"

"Love and support. He will let me decide what's best for me and back me up. He will be a wonderful father and husband and I feel very lucky that I realized that before it was too late."

"Beth, dear. Your father and I spoke about your situation. Jack isn't what we expected. I can see that he loves you though, and I know he will take care of you."

"What are you saying, Mother?"

"I'm saying, congratulations, dear."

"Does Father feel the same?" She was hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry, Beth." Elizabeth nodded. She already knew he was against the marriage.

"Thank you for telling me, Mother. I might as well tell both of you, I am leaving the day after tomorrow for Coal Valley."

"Elizabeth, can I speak with you, privately for a moment?"

"Yes, Charles, I suppose that would be ok." They walked into the dining room and took a seat.

She sat patiently waiting for him to gather his thoughts. "Elizabeth, I need you to know how I feel about you."

"Charles, this isn't necessary. I already know."

"You do?"

"Yes, I know and I am sorry if I misled you in any way."

"You didn't. I just chose to see it as something other than what it was. I'm disappointed, but I only want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"I hope we can always be friends?"

"Of course, Charles." He touched her hand for a moment and then got up and left the room.

She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She felt like she was tying up loose ends and finally moving forward. If only she could have her father's support. She felt so unsettled without it.

Two days later, Elizabeth, Julie and Grace went to the train station.

"Sister, please promise me you will send word as soon as you set a date. I will come out and stay with you before."

"I promise. Now both of you give me a hug. I need to get on the train so I can go home."

Both Grace and Julie complied and hugged her, knowing they'd see her soon, but missing her already.

"I love you, dear Beth. Be safe and say hi to your young man for me."

"I love you, Mother and I will."

She walked onto the train, missing her family, but so anxious to get home to see Jack.

Three days later, her stage pulled in to Coal Valley. She was tired and dusty but she didn't care. She needed to see Jack. Her plan was to go straight home to Abigail's, change clothes and then find him.

She walked in the side door to the café. "Abigail?"

"Elizabeth! Welcome home!" She came over and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you. It's so wonderful to be here." Abigail felt something on Elizabeth's hand before she let go.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Elizabeth?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"You don't know?"

"How could I know? You've been gone for two weeks."

"I figured he would have told you."

"No one has told me anything. Now you better start talking."

"Jack asked me to marry him."

"And you did?"

"I said yes, but no we aren't married. This is his mother's ring."

"Oh, I am so happy for you both!"

"I can't believe he didn't tell you. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"My guess, either in the office or out building the school. He's been at the school everyday, all day. I would start there." She winked at Elizabeth.

She took her bags upstairs and changed clothes. Then, she went downstairs and out the door. She could barely contain her excitement. She stopped by the jail but he wasn't there. She walked down the road toward the school, hoping to get a glimpse of him.

Jack looked up, sensing someone watching him and then he saw her. He could hardly believe his eyes. She was so beautiful. "I'll be back in a few minutes guys," he yelled to the other men working. He hopped down and started walking towards her.

"Jack." When they finally got close, she threw herself into his arms. "Oh, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Sweetheart." He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She wanted him to kiss her, but she knew they would need to wait until they weren't standing out in public. "Can I see you tonight?"

"Yes. I wasn't sure when you were coming home, but I'm so glad it was today."

"Me too."

"I'll come at seven?" He touched her cheek with his hand. She nodded. "See you then."


	3. Chapter 3-A picnic, Plans and Rumors

Elizabeth walked down the stairs at Abigail's ready for her date with Jack. She was wearing a new dress she bought in Hamilton. It was dark blue with white lace trim around the V neckline and cuffs. It showed off her beautiful gold ring and dark curls which she left loose, not to mention her eyes. She hoped Jack would like it. She needn't have worried. Jack looked up as she descended the stairs, his breath catching in amazement at how gorgeous she was.

"Hi, Jack." She smiled at him, which only contributed to the effect she was having on him.

"Hi." He seemed to be tongue tied.

"Is that for me?" she pointed at the flower in his hand and giggled.

He shook his head. "Of course. I'm sorry. Yes, this is for you." He handed it to her and offered his arm. She gladly took it, looking forward to a perfect evening with her fiancé.

"So where are we going?" He had a basket from Abigail in his hand.

"A picnic."

"Jack, it's dark out here. We won't be able to see each other."

"Yes, Sweetheart, but we will be having a picnic indoors."

"Indoors? Ok. I'm up for it."

They walked to the jail and he opened the door. He had set up candles all over, giving just the right amount of light. There was a blanket on the floor next to the corner stove, waiting for them to use as their "table." Jack led Elizabeth in and closed the door behind them. He put the basket on his desk for a moment and walked over to Elizabeth, took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I've been wanting to do that since you walked back in to town."

"I've wanted you to do that since I walked back in to town." He took her hand and pulled her over to the blanket.

"Let's see what Abigail packed for us."

"Jack, you're doing a wonderful job on the school."

"I couldn't do it without everyone helping me. Have you met Lee Coulter yet?"

"No. Who is he?"

"He owns the sawmill. He's a good man and apparently he and Rosemary like each other."

"Really? Interesting."

"Thank goodness for him, too. With the mine closing, a lot of men would be out of a job if he wasn't here."

"It will be nice to meet him."

"If you come to visit me at the school tomorrow I will introduce you."

"Ok. I will come by with lunch."

Later, Jack and Elizabeth went for a walk after dinner. He grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Thank you for dinner, Jack."

"Thank you for joining me." Elizabeth stared at Jack for a moment, not knowing if she should bring up what was on her mind. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's ok."

"You can tell me anything, Sweetheart."

"Well, we have a lot of things we need to talk about, right? About our future and what we want."

"We do. I guess, most people would discuss those things before they get engaged. It happened fast, didn't it?"

"Yes, in a way. But I also feel like it was the next logical step. I feel like we know each other pretty well."

"I think so."

"I also think we need to have a big conversation about everything, though. Make plans. Don't you?"

"Yes, there are things I would like to discuss."

"Me too."

Before they knew it they found themselves back at Abigail's. "Do you want to come in for some tea?"

"Sure, I'd love some." They both walked in and Abigail was cleaning up for the night. "Hi there you two. Would you like some tea? I was just making some."

They looked at each other. "Oh don't worry, I was taking mine upstairs. You can continue your evening."

"Oh no, Abigail. It's ok. You can stay."

"That's ok, Jack. I'm sure you two want to be alone. Lots of plans to make, right?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Its ok. Have a seat." They sat down next to each other at the table. Jack instantly grabbed Elizabeth's hand in both of his, tracing circles on her palm, giving her goosebumps. He smiled at her, knowing the effect he was having on her. "Goodnight. I'll see you both tomorrow." She walked upstairs and Jack and Elizabeth hadn't even noticed she had poured the tea.

"So…where should we start?" Jack wondered.

"Maybe, where we should live?"

"Ok. Well, I would love to build a house, maybe outside of town, but that may take quite a while."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If we are going to possibly be moving a lot, would building a house be a good idea?"

"Well, that would be correct, but I just got word from Mountie Headquarters. They are giving me my pick of assignments because of the Tolliver Gang capture. I'm picking here."

"Oh, Jack! That's wonderful!"

"I may still have periodic assignments out of town, but I will be stationed here."

"That makes me so happy."

"Do you want me to build a house? Or would you rather find an older place in town?"

"Honestly, I don't care. As long as we are together, I don't care where we live." She reached over and hugged him.

"I have an idea. I want to build a house, but I don't want to wait that long to get married and I don't have the money I need right now. Why don't we ask around town to see if anyone has any idea if someone's just moved or will be soon?"

"I like that idea. I don't want to wait either." Her cheeks blushed thinking about being married.

"It probably should have at least two bedrooms, right?"

"Yes, at least." She knew what he was referring to.

"I know, Elizabeth, that you are wonderful with children. What I don't know is what you want for us. Do you see yourself as a Mom?"

"I do. I've always loved children and lately I've been thinking of it more. What about you, Jack?"

"I would love to be a Father."

"You would be an amazing father."

"Thank you."

"Did you always want children?"

"No. I was so wrapped up in my job, I didn't let myself think of getting married or having a family. Meeting you changed all of that."

"You're very sweet, Jack." She leaned her head on his shoulder, keeping her hand on his arm.

"Its true. I saw you and my whole life changed. I feel like I've loved you forever." She lifted her head and smiled at him.

"When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you loved me?" She laid her head back down.

"I knew when I watched you courting Billy Hamilton. It killed me to see you with someone else, dancing with someone else, taking someone else's arm, paying attention to someone else."

"I'm sorry, Jack. At the time, I didn't know you felt that way. I thought you didn't want to get married."

"I know. I was a little scared I guess."

"Scared of me?"

"No, just of messing it up. I had been engaged before and it didn't work out. I was afraid I would do something stupid and lose you. I couldn't take that." He kissed her forehead.

"You'll never lose me, Jack. You're stuck with me forever."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," she said with a yawn.

"I should go. It's late. I'll see you tomorrow?" He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Yes, I will bring lunch." She put her arms around his waist and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at her, kissed her quickly and walked out the door.

The next day, as promised, Elizabeth took lunch to Jack at the school. As she walked up, she was amazed at the progress they had made so far. She looked up at Jack, helping to put up a wall, and felt so proud and so loved that he had chosen to do this for her, for the town. He spent his reward money on it, instead of something for himself. Such a selfless act, and so like the man she loved.

"Hi. I'm Lee Coulter, Miss….?"

Elizabeth realized someone was talking to her. "I'm sorry. Elizabeth Thatcher. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Coulter. Jack told me about you."

"All good things I hope."

"Yes, of course."

"So, you're Elizabeth. Jack talks about you all the time, but we were beginning to think he made you up."

"Very funny, Lee. I told you she was coming today." Jack hopped down and hugged her. "Good to see you," he said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Hi. I brought lunch for you." She lifted up the basket.

"That's lunch, everyone!" Jack announced.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Coulter."

"You too, Miss Thatcher."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your work, Jack," she mentioned as they walked over to the steps.

"No, believe me, it was time for a break. So what did you bring?"

"I got some fried chicken and cold potatoes from Abigail's."

"That sounds great. Let's eat. Tell me about your day, Sweetheart."

"I got a telegram from my sister in Hamilton. Julie says my Mother's new doctor said the medicine she was on caused her to have fainting spells. So he switched her to a different medicine and now she should be fine."

"The medicine was causing it?"

"Yeah, it made her blood pressure fall which caused her to get light headed."

"Wow. Well I'm glad she got a different doctor."

"Me too."

"Any word from your Father?"

"No, I'm not really expecting to." Her face showed the disappointment and pain caused by the whole situation.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I shouldn't have brought it up. I wish things were different."

"What do you mean?" she asked a little scared of what he was going to say.

"I don't mean what you're thinking. I'm so happy we're engaged and I can't wait to marry you. I just wish your Father was more accepting of us."

"I know, I do too, but I can't really expect him to be any different. He's always been so protective of his daughters. You came in, he had never met you before, and all of the sudden, his daughter says she's marrying you. I can't blame him for worrying a bit."

"I guess you're right. I'd be protective of my daughter too."

"I'm sure you would."

"Have you met the new pastor, Elizabeth? Frank Hogan? He has a daughter, so maybe she'll be going to school once it's open."

"I haven't. I wonder how old she is?"

"I'm not sure, maybe twelve or so. There's a meeting tonight in the saloon to raise money for things we need in the church. I'll introduce you."

"Ok. That sounds great. Well, I'm going to go see Abigail. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes." He helped her pack up their basket. "Thanks for lunch." He looked around and satisfied no one was looking, leaned in to kiss her. "I love you."

"Love you too."

At the meeting, Jack was hanging around the door waiting for Elizabeth to show up. He was talking to DeWitt Graves, one of the miners. "How are you tonight, Jack?"

"Good DeWitt. How are you?"

"Couldn't be better."

"That's good to hear."

At that moment, Elizabeth walked in the door and walked over to Jack. "Hi."

"Hey, Elizabeth." He leaned in and kissed her cheek and then took her fingers in his.

The meeting started and everyone found a seat and bowed their heads for a prayer. Next DeWitt stood up, holding Mary Graves' hand and announced they were going to get married. Jack would have loved to announce his and Elizabeth's engagement too, but he didn't want to take away from DeWitt and Mary's announcement and he didn't know how Elizabeth would feel about it. So he and Elizabeth just congratulated them and he decided he would ask her later.

Rosemary pulled Elizabeth aside after the meeting. "Elizabeth, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, nothing I can think of." There was no way she was going to let Rosemary, of all people, spread around her engagement news.

"Are you sure? I won't tell anyone but, I noticed the wedding ring on your hand and so…"

"Rosemary, please. It's a family heirloom. Just leave it at that."

"Well it's just you and Jack seem pretty chummy and…"

"Rosemary, just leave it," she interrupted again.

She walked outside forgetting her coat, but not wanting to stay near that woman any longer. She was still uncomfortable around her and didn't consider her a friend at this point.

Jack had noticed Rosemary talking with Elizabeth and then saw Elizabeth go outside. "Wonder what she said now?" He mumbled. He grabbed Elizabeth's coat and went to look for her. He didn't have to look far. "Hey. Thought you might want your coat."

"Thank you." She took it from him and slipped it on.

"Did Rosie make you upset?"

"Not upset. I just wish she would stop pushing sometimes."

"Do you want me to speak with her?"

"No, its ok."

"What did she ask?"

"She noticed my ring."

"Yeah? I'm really glad you are willing to wear it. It means a lot to me."

"Of course. It means a lot that you asked me to wear it. I love it."

"What did you tell her?"

"That it's a family heirloom."

"That's true. From my mother to my wife. Sounds like a family heirloom to me."

"I like the sound of that."

"What, my wife?" He stepped closer to her, taking her hands.

"Yes. It makes me happy to hear you call me that."

"Speaking of that, I was thinking we could get married as soon as the church is done."

"How long is that?"

"Maybe two months or so."

"The only thing is, we still don't have anywhere to live. That's kind of necessary, don't you think? I don't really want to live in the jail."

"It would be cozy." He raised his eyebrows.

"Um yes, but no thank you." She giggled.

"Do you think we should start telling people? I mean, I'm sure Rosie isn't the only one who's noticed your ring."

"You're probably right. Let's start tomorrow. I can tell Rosemary or Florence and by lunch everyone will know."

As predicted, everyone in town knew something was different in Jack and Elizabeth's relationship but not because they told anyone. Rosemary took it upon herself to mention the "Family heirloom" on a particular finger of Elizabeth's left hand. Then, as typical with certain people in town, instead of asking the people involved, everyone spread their speculation. By the time it got back to the couple, they had apparently eloped in Hamilton and were expecting their first child.

"Jack! May I speak with you, please?" Elizabeth had walked up to the school house to talk about what she heard. He could tell she was upset.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"Will you take a walk with me? I really don't want to talk here."

"I'll be back soon, guys." He took her hand and led her out of town. Once they were out of anyone's earshot, Elizabeth started talking.

"I can't believe her, Jack!"

"Who are we talking about?"

"Rosemary!"

"What did she do now?"

"I was in the mercantile looking around and I heard Ned Yost talking to someone I don't even know. He was saying that we eloped in Hamilton and that I am pregnant, of all things. I came out from the shelves and set him straight. I told him, we are not married and I am not pregnant. I asked him where he heard such a thing."

"He said Rosie?"

"No. He heard it from Florence who heard it from Rosemary."

"I told him that I would appreciate if he wouldn't spread rumors about us unless he hears it straight from our mouths, and I told him we are engaged and the ring is your mother's."

"Well, at least we know now that everyone will be set straight pretty quickly. Ned is worse than the women in town."

"Jack, aren't you mad?"

"No, I think it's kind of funny."

"Jack! She spread lies about us! She made it sound like we had done something improper."

"I will talk to her about it."

"Jack's that's not the point! We didn't do anything wrong."

"I know that, and anyone that really knows us, knows that too. No one we care about would think something bad about us. Listen, it's time to tell people. Just explain it and everyone will be on our side. In the mean time, we could talk to Rosemary together, if you want."

"Ok, let's talk to her together. If you're there, I won't be tempted to strangle her."


	4. Chapter 4 Rosie and a telegram

"Rosie, we need to talk to you." Jack said as he and Elizabeth walked into the saloon where she was eating lunch.

"Um. I'm really in a hurry. No time to talk!"

"Rosemary! Sit down please." Everyone turned and looked as they heard Elizabeth raise her voice.

"Ok, ok. What did you want?"

"Rosie, we just want to hear your explanation."

"About what, Jack?"

"You know about what. Elizabeth heard that you have been spreading rumors around town about us."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. I merely asked someone if they had seen your ring. I personally loved it, so I wanted to see if anyone else had noticed."

"Rosemary, why on earth would you do that? You know that it would cause people to talk and that it would make me angry. Or maybe that's what you wanted." Jack grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed gently, calming her down.

"Rosie, I think what Elizabeth is most concerned about is that now people think we eloped and that she's pregnant. That implies that we did something improper."

"Jack, I didn't tell people those things. I can't help it if people draw their own conclusions."

"You can help it, because if you hadn't started people talking, it wouldn't have gone this far. You owe us an apology, to say the least."

"Well, fine. I'm sorry that people drew the wrong conclusions. Can you really blame anyone for thinking you're married? It is a wedding ring." She stood up to leave but Elizabeth stopped her.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Elizabeth climbed up on a chair, holding on to Jack's shoulder to keep steady. Everyone turned to see what Elizabeth was talking about.

"Everyone, I am sure you have all heard around town the rumor that Jack and I are married and expecting a baby." People gasped. "It is NOT true. We are NOT married, we did NOT elope in Hamilton and we are NOT pregnant. We are, however, engaged and the ring I am wearing was Jack's mothers wedding ring and I am honored to wear something that means so much to him. Feel free to spread that information around town, now that you know the truth." She stepped down with Jack's help and stared at Rosemary to see what her reaction would be. She was speechless, which had never happened as long as she had known her.

"Goodbye Rosemary." She started walking away, with Jack right behind her.

"Congratulations!" Elizabeth turned around and glared at her.

Once outside, Elizabeth let out a big sigh. "That woman!"

"Elizabeth, please calm down."

"Really, Jack. She and I are so different. What did you see in her?"

"I don't want to talk about her anymore. Let's just enjoy the day, ok?" He kissed her cheek.

"Ok. I need to go help Mary Graves finish some things for her wedding."

"I need to go to the school and get some work done there."

"Do you want to have dinner at Abigail's later?"

"Sure, sounds great. Love you."

"Love you." She leaned towards him and gently kissed him, then walked away.

Jack and Lee were working on a wall at the school and Lee could tell something was different about Jack.

"Hey, Jack. What's wrong, my friend?"

"Nothing. Just trying to get the wall finished so I can go meet Elizabeth for dinner."

"Let's take a break for a minute. We've been working hard for awhile. I just need like five minutes."

"Ok. That's fine." Jack sat down and stared off into the distance at nothing in particular.

"Now, Jack. I've known you for a few weeks now and I know when something is bothering you. You can tell me, maybe I can help."

"I asked Elizabeth to marry me when we were in Hamilton."

"Congratulations! That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes, absolutely. I mean her Father is against it, but we are really happy."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I gave her my Mother's wedding ring to wear. It seems to have caused people to talk about us, assuming wrong things."

"Assuming what?"

"That we eloped and then once that got around, it grew into a rumor that she's pregnant."

"Well, what's important is the truth."

"Right, but some people in this town, like to talk and spread things and don't really care about the truth. This particular rumor spread by a particular person really got to Elizabeth. Elizabeth just basically announced to everyone in the saloon that we are engaged and not married or pregnant, but she's bothered by what it may have done to her reputation and by the person that said it."

"This person that spread the rumor. Does she have something against Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I suppose and the other way around too. She and I used to be engaged."

"Oh. Complicated."

"Yes. Very. She came into town a few months back and tried to get me to take her back, even though she knew Elizabeth and I were courting. We almost broke up because of the whole thing."

"So she's doing this to push Elizabeth's buttons?"

"Yes, and it's working."

"Hmm. Well I don't envy your predicament. I hope you get it sorted out soon."

"Me too. Now let's get to work so I can go meet my fiancé."

Later, Jack walked in the side door to the café to meet Elizabeth. She was sitting at the table in the kitchen, drinking tea. "Hey. How was your day?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Fine. We got everything finished for the wedding."

"That's good." He looked at her face. She hadn't smiled since he walked in. "Hey, I have a thought."

"What's that?" He took her left hand, removed the ring from her finger and moved it to her right hand.

"Maybe that will make things easier." She looked at him, not understanding.

"Jack, I want to wear it where it was. I told everyone we are engaged, so why does it matter which hand it's on?"

"I just thought maybe not answering questions about a wedding ring might be easier."

"I don't view it as a wedding ring, Jack. It's a gift from your heart to mine, proving to me and everyone that you love me. I want to show you that I love you by wearing it."

"I wish I had an engagement ring for you."

"I don't need one. I just need you." She moved the ring back to where it belonged and then hugged him.

"Oops. Sorry to interrupt." Abigail had just walked in the room.

"Its fine." Jack smiled as he took Elizabeth's hand.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"What do you have, Abigail?" He asked while still staring at Elizabeth.

"Your choice of chicken or beef stew. Potatoes or biscuits."

"I'll have chicken and potatoes," Elizabeth said.

"Me too."

"Coming up."

"Elizabeth, will you go to DeWitt and Mary's wedding with me?"

"Of course I will. Did you think I wouldn't?"

"No, I just wanted to ask." He kissed her hand. "It will be nice to dance with you again."

"It will. You are a good dancer. Where did you learn?"

"My mom taught me when I was about sixteen. I wanted to go to a dance, but didn't know how."

"She taught you very well."

"My mom's pretty good too. She's good at a lot of stuff…just not cooking."

"You don't talk a lot about her."

"No, I suppose I don't."

"Why not?"

"I guess it makes me remember my Dad." Elizabeth nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Did you tell her about me?"

"She knows a lot about you. I write her a letter every week, and you've been a constant topic for the last year."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Does she know we're engaged?"

"No, I'm going to send her a telegram, and my brother too."

"What do you think she'll say?"

"She would say, "What took you so long, son?" Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "She is going to love you."

"I hope so, Jack."

"Trust me. Be prepared, she's probably going to show up as soon as she gets my telegram."

"Good. I want to thank her." She got up and started to take their dishes to the sink for Abigail.

"For what?"

"You."

Two days later, it was time for the Graves Dunbar wedding. Jack was dressed in his green suit and Elizabeth was wearing the dress she wore on their first date. "You look beautiful, Sweetheart," Jack whispered in her ear when he hugged her hello.

"Thank you." She said as her cheeks flushed pink. They walked arm in arm to the saloon. "I'll see you after." They parted ways, Jack to the front to stand with DeWitt and Elizabeth to sit in the audience.

The wedding wasn't quite what everyone expected, but in the end it turned out well. During the ceremony, it came to light that the man claiming to be Pastor Hogan was really a con man that went from town to town stealing people's money. The real Pastor showed up just in time to marry the unsuspecting couple, much to their relief. Jack let the fake Pastor off with a warning and let him know he would be informing all surrounding cities and towns of who he was.

After all the excitement died down, Jack came over to Elizabeth and squeezed her hand. "Do you want to dance, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I do." He led her out to the middle of the floor and held her close, her forehead against his cheek.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Elizabeth."

"Where else would I be?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, DeWitt's moving into Mary's row house. So, where he was living, the little house just outside town, is available."

"Really, Jack? That's wonderful. Who do we talk to about it?"

"Well, Henry Gowen owns it."

"Of course he does." She sighed. "What do you think the chances are he would let us live there?"

"I asked him already. He said he would rent it to us."

"Do you think that's a good idea? To rent from him, I mean?"

"I don't think it's a problem. I told him to draw up a rent agreement and we would let him know."

"Ok, well at least that's one more item off our list."

"I thought you would be more excited."

"I am, just anything having to do with Gowen…makes me nervous."

"Wait until you hear this. Mayor Ramsey quit and guess who the new Mayor is?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I just heard."

The song ended and Jack and Elizabeth decided to take a walk outside. "If you don't feel comfortable, we don't have to take that house. I just don't know how soon another one will come along."

"Have you seen it?"

"Yes. It's in pretty good condition. It has two bedrooms and it's small, but we don't need much room."

"If you think the agreement looks fair, I say let's do it."

"I'd like you to see it too. I'm meeting Gowen at the house tomorrow. Will you come with me?"

"Of course, I'll be there." They continued walking for a bit just enjoying the quiet and the company.

The next morning, Jack did his rounds and went to work on the school like normal. Elizabeth went to the mercantile to pick up some things. "Oh Miss Thatcher? I have a telegram for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Yost." She opened the envelope and saw it was from her Father. She took a deep breath and started reading.

DEAR BETH,

VIOLA HAS ANNOUNCED HER ENGAGEMENT TO SIR LIONEL. ENGAGEMENT PARTY IS SET FOR A WEEK FROM NOW. I EXPECT YOU WILL WANT TO BE THERE TO SUPPORT YOUR SISTER. PLEASE PURCHASE A TICKET AND I WILL REIMBURSE YOU.

SEE YOU SOON,

YOUR FATHER

Elizabeth sighed and then walked out of the mercantile. There was no way she was going back to Hamilton. She wanted to talk to Jack but knew he was working. She'd have to wait until later when she met him and Gowen at the house.

The rest of the day went by so slow and Elizabeth's patience was growing thin. She just needed to talk to Jack. He always knew what to say to calm her and make her see things differently. She walked over to the jail so they could walk to the rental house together. "Jack?" she called as she walked in the door.

"Yes, Elizabeth. One moment." He walked in from the back room buttoning his shirt. "I was just cleaning up a bit. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No you didn't. I just got here." He walked over and kissed her. "Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go. He grabbed his hat and her hand and they walked out the door.

"I got a telegram today from my Father." She couldn't wait any longer.

"Yes? What did it say?"

"Viola and Lionel announced their engagement."

"Oh, congratulate them for me, if you write back."

"That's not all. He also said the party is in a week and he expects I'll be there to support my sister."

"Do you want to go?"

"That's not the point."

"What's the point?"

"Why should I travel all the way back there when they didn't extend the same courtesy to us? I don't have any desire to see my Father after how he reacted to our engagement. He was horrible to you."

"Is he right? Do you want to go support your sister? Forget about the other stuff."

"I don't know. I guess a small part of me does, she is my sister."

"Just think about it. Whatever you decide, I'll back you up."

"Thanks, Jack. You wouldn't want to go with me, would you?"

"Believe me, if I could get more time off, I would."

"Ok. I understand. I'll think about it and decide tomorrow."

They looked at DeWitt's old house with Gowen. He brought the rental agreement and after discussing it with Elizabeth, Jack signed it. The house was theirs.

"So, do you want to move in, or should I, Elizabeth?"

"Why don't you? You mentioned you wanted to fix a few things so it might be easier if you were staying here."

"Ok then. I'll move in tonight. Wanna help?"

"Do you really need my help or did you just want me with you?"

"A little of both, I guess. This way, you can decide where you want things. It'll be your house soon enough, too." He grabbed her and held her for a moment. "So, what do you think, Miss Thatcher? Think you can live here?"

"It has everything we need. I'm happy."

"That's good." He winked at her. "I'll walk you back to town."

Elizabeth was quiet as they walked back. Jack let her think about her family situation. He didn't want to influence her.

"Jack? I don't think I'm going to go to Hamilton."

"No? Ok. What do you think they'll do?"

"I'm not sure, but I really feel that I want to stay here."

"Ok, Sweetheart."

"You don't have an opinion?"

"Yes, but it's your decision to make. I'm with you, whatever you decide."

"What do you think?"

He hesitated. "Well, regardless of whether you are on good terms, they're still family. Family is important to me. I would love it if they accepted me as a part of your life, but even if they don't, they are still family."

"I know. I love them, I guess I was just letting my disappointment in their reaction to our engagement, stop me from supporting Viola. Do you think I should go?"

"I think you should do what makes you happy."

"Well, I guess I'm going to Hamilton."


	5. Chapter 5-Home

Elizabeth settled in for the long journey to Hamilton. Jack had said goodbye to her with a hug and a quick kiss and helped her on the stage. She hated the fact that he wasn't with her. She didn't like traveling that far alone, but she needed to make an exception. She tried to read, but the road was too bumpy. She tried to sleep but she would just doze off and they would hit a hole and she would almost end up on the floor. So, she stayed awake, held on and thought about her wedding.

Jack missed her already and it had only been two hours since they said goodbye. He was working on the school as he did every day but was distracted. He almost hit his thumb with a hammer and almost sawed a floor board in half because he wasn't watching what he was doing. "I'm sorry guys. I need to leave for the day." He jumped down from the floor of the school and headed to his new place of residence. When he walked in the door, Rip gave him a welcome bark from his bed in front of the stove in the corner. "Hey boy, let's go outside." Rip got up and walked slowly to the door so Jack could let him out. A few minutes later, Rip returned and came over to lay in the same spot he left. Jack sat down on his one and only chair and thought about Elizabeth.

The day continued to stretch on as Elizabeth dealt with the arduous stage coach ride. There was one other passenger but he was on old grumpy man that wouldn't say a word. She even wondered at one point if he was still alive. At the end of the day, she found her hotel in the town they had stopped in, went to her room, shut the door and fell asleep. Fully clothed with her shoes on.

The next morning, Jack had begun to question the wisdom in his decision to stay home and let her go alone. He felt like she might be in danger and worried about her constantly. He thought seriously about buying a ticket, but as he walked in to the mercantile, Ned gave him a telegram. "Constable, I have a telegram from Miss Thatcher for you." His heart skipped a beat.

DEAR JACK,

MADE IT SAFELY TO FIRST STOP LAST NIGHT. NEXT STOP TRAIN STATION, THEN HAMILTON. DON'T WORRY, I'M SAFE.

LOVE YOU,

ELIZABETH

He let out the breath he'd been holding, a little less worried now. "Calm down, Constable. She's fine," he told himself.

Two days later, Elizabeth's train pulled into the Hamilton station. She walked out of her first class compartment, bag in hand, anxious and worried about how her family would treat her. She looked around for her father's chauffeur, hoping he sent one. Finally she spotted him and was on her way to her childhood home, nervousness in her stomach. A short while later, they pulled into the driveway. The chauffeur helped her out of the car and she walked in the front door.

"Beth, it's good to see you," her father said from the doorway to his study.

"Thank you, Father. Is Julie here?"

"I believe she and your mother and sister went shopping this morning. They should be home soon."

"Thank you." Without another word, she went upstairs and started a bath. She heard a knock on her bedroom door as she was unpacking. "Come in, " she said as she opened the door.

"Beth, can I speak with you for a moment?" Her father stood there, waiting for a response.

She stepped aside so he could enter. She stood looking at him, with her arms crossed, not making it easy for him.

"Beth, you came alone."

"Yes, I did."

"I'm glad you came to your senses and decided not to marry him…."

"What?" she interrupted, hardly believing what he just said.

"Well, I can only assume that the reason you came alone, all this way, is that you and the Constable are no longer…."

"Your assumption is not correct. I came alone for a few reasons, not the least of which is that he couldn't get more time off so soon. He didn't want me to have to travel alone for safety reasons, but you didn't really give me the option to stay home, even though I thought about it, so here I am."

"Very well."

"That's all you have to say to me, Father?"

"What would you like me to say?"

"Nevermind. Father, I'm tired so I'm going to take a bath and go to sleep." She walked over and opened the door, waiting for him to leave.

He left the room and she fumed. She hoped he would have changed his mind about Jack or at least find it within himself to be happy for them. She just needed to learn to accept the fact that he may never support her choice of husband, no matter how much it hurts her.

Jack sent the telegram to his Mom the day after Elizabeth and he spoke about it. Then he also sent one to his brother who is staying in Hamilton for awhile. He had expected a return telegram but nothing came. However, a week after he sent it, his Mom arrived in town just as he thought she would.

"Mom? What took you so long?" He winked and gave her a hug.

"I should be asking you the same thing, son. Now where is my soon to be daughter-in-law? I'd love to meet her."

"She's in Hamilton for about another week. She had a family event to attend."

"How are you, Jack? It's been way too long!"

"I'm good, Ma."

"You always were a man of few words. Where am I going to stay?"

"With me. I am renting a house outside town."

"Great, let's go see it."

Tomorrow night was Viola's party and then Elizabeth could go home. She missed Jack terribly and just wanted to be somewhere other than Hamilton right then. Things over the last few days were tense between Elizabeth and her father, not to mention Viola. The only consolation was Julie and her mother seemed to be happy for her and Jack.

Elizabeth walked downstairs to find Julie and literally ran into Charles. "Oh! I'm sorry Charles."

"Elizabeth. Good to see you."

"You too." They stood awkwardly, staring at the floor, not at each other. "Well, I need to find Julie."

"Ok, well I'm meeting with your Father." They both walked in opposite directions.

Elizabeth found Julie in the dining room eating lunch. "Julie! I've been looking for you."

"What's wrong, sister? You look flushed."

Elizabeth put her hands on her cheeks. They felt hot. "I do?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I just ran into Charles. It was awkward, to say the least."

"Why was it awkward? You've been friends with him since we were children."

"Last time I was here, he admitted to having feelings for me."

"Yes, and…?

"I told him that I was marrying Jack."

"Elizabeth, it was no secret that Charles loved you. We all knew it, since we were teenagers."

"I didn't. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought you knew. You flirted…."

"No I didn't! I never flirted with Charles."

"Yes you did, all the time. The night of the dinner party, at the piano, with Jack watching. I couldn't believe you were doing that!"

"I wasn't aware that I was doing anything…until Jack pointed it out. How embarrassing!"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. He's very handsome. I just thought maybe you chose him over Jack."

"No! Never." She sat back to think. "I'm a horrible person," she thought to herself. "How awful that must have made Jack feel, after our kiss and he came all the way here with me, and I treat him like that." Elizabeth got up from the table and went to her room. She wished Jack was there with her so she could apologize to him. He deserved better.

"This is a nice little house, son."

"Thanks. Elizabeth and I need a place and this one just became available. I need to fix the chimney and a few other things, but it should be ready by the wedding."

"Yes, and when is that?"

"We haven't settled on a specific date, but right after the church is finished."

"How long will that be?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I guess…maybe 6 weeks. Give or take."

"That sounds quick."

"We don't have any reason to wait, plus we don't want to. If we have a place to live and a place for the wedding, why put it off?"

"Can her family get here that quickly?"

"That's a long story, Ma."

"I've got time."

Elizabeth walked down the staircase, wishing Jack was there to support her. Tonight was going to be awkward and uncomfortable. Charles would be there and her Father. Her Father would give a toast, celebrating the happy couple, and all she would be able to think about was how he wouldn't give a toast like that for her and Jack, or probably even come to her wedding. Hopefully Charles would stay on the other side of the room and she could talk to Julie all night.

After dinner, William stood and toasted Viola and William, like Elizabeth thought he would. Elizabeth fought back tears. As soon as he was done, she slipped out of the room and walked in the garden by herself, thinking of Jack, wishing she was home. She would be home, in his arms, in less than a week, but she had to make it past this party first. She felt the tears coming now, not bothering to hold them back since she was alone, feeling sorry for herself. It was strange not having support from her Father. He always had in the past before she moved to Hope Valley. Now, she felt like she was letting him down because she wasn't following in his plans.

"Elizabeth? Mind if I join you?" Charles had been watching Elizabeth from the window. He loved her, everything about her. Now he had lost her, to a Constable. There had to be something more to her feelings than just friendship for him. Her father had encouraged him to try to persuade her to stay in Hamilton, with him, and not marry the Mountie. This had the potential of going very wrong, but if he didn't try, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"Charles. I didn't realize you were here." He could see the tears on her face, and in her eyes. He didn't want her to be hurt or sad.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth? You've been crying." He went to wipe her tears with his thumb, but she pulled away.

"Charles. You shouldn't be out here with me, alone."

"We're just talking. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, if that's all you wanted. I thought you said you were ok with just being my friend."

"I love you, Elizabeth. I always have."

"Charles, please don't."

"I could make you happy. You could love me, in time. I could give you everything you've always dreamed of."

"Charles, listen to me carefully. I love Jack. I am happy, with him, teaching my children, living in Hope Valley. I have everything I need right there. I was ok with staying friends with you because you said that was fine with you too. Obviously that isn't the case anymore."

"Elizabeth, you're making a big mistake."

"My mistake was coming here to Hamilton. I should have stayed home, with Jack. Goodnight, Charles."

She walked in the house and started to go up the stairs to her room but her Father stopped her.

"Beth, come here please."

"Father, I really don't want to return to the party. I'm tired and I need to pack so I can leave in the morning." She started to go up the stairs again.

"Beth! I'm still your Father. I am going to talk, and you need to listen!" His booming voice echoed in the foyer. She sighed, crossed her arms, and looked at him, waiting.

"I hoped that coming back here would help you have a change of heart and leave all that small town nonsense behind. You need to remember you belong here, with your family and with a man with a fine reputation. You will always be an outsider there, and you won't be happy with him. Don't you know what it will be like to be married to a Constable? He will always be gone, leaving you to fend for yourself. His job is dangerous. Do you know what happened to his Father? You will be a widow by the time you're thirty, mark my words, Beth! Is that what you want in life? To marry him, be saddled with children and then raise them alone? I want more for you than that."

"Goodnight. Father. I'm leaving in the morning." It took every ounce of her strength not to yell at him and everything he just said. Not to start crying again, letting her emotions dictate her words. Now she knew why Charles just cornered her in the garden. Her father had told him to try to keep her there.

William was exasperated with Elizabeth, but now he needed to get to Viola's party and pretend that his Elizabeth wasn't leaving in the morning, possibly forever. He walked into the ballroom and Grace walked over. "William, dear. What just happened? Everyone could hear everything you just said out there."

"I'm not concerned with what everyone heard, darling."

"I'm concerned. We need to talk about this and soon."

"There's nothing to talk about, Grace. What's done is done."

"Oh, there's plenty to talk about."

The next morning, Elizabeth hugged and kissed Julie and her mother and boarded the train to finally go home. It was bittersweet because she was finally going home to Jack, but she was saying goodbye to Hamilton, her parents and her former home. She didn't plan on returning.

.


	6. Chapter 6

As the stage pulled in to Hope Valley, Elizabeth could hardly contain her happiness. She watched out the window for a glimpse of his handsome face.

Jack was watching as the stage pulled in, pacing. He couldn't wait to see his beautiful girl. He missed her so much. He couldn't wait to introduce her to his Mom, who happened to be standing there with him.

"Jack, stop pacing, you are making me crazy."

"Ma, please. I can't help it."

"Jack, come here. Your cowlick is not behaving." She reached up to smooth his hair.

"Ma. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years."

"Don't sass."

Elizabeth looked out the window. There he was. Who was that woman fixing his hair? She seemed older. Oh! "His mother!" she thought out loud.

The stage stopped and the door opened and immediately Jack was there to help her down. "Jack!"

"Hi, Sweetheart. I missed you." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too."

Charlotte watched the couple for a moment, totally concerned only with each other. Then she cleared her throat. That snapped Jack out of his reverie.

"Oh, Elizabeth. This is my Mom, Charlotte Thornton. Mom, this is Elizabeth Thatcher, my fiancé." He grabbed her hand and grinned at her, proudly.

"Mrs. Thornton. It is such a pleasure to meet you, finally."

"You too, Elizabeth . Although I feel as if I already know you. Jack has written about you every week. I knew you two would get married, you just had to realize it for yourselves."

"Do you want to get lunch at Abigail's, Elizabeth?"

"Sure. I need to drop my bags off in my room anyway and freshen up. Why don't I meet you downstairs in a half hour?"

"Ok. Mom, did you want to join us?" Elizabeth looked at him, a little disappointed they wouldn't be eating alone.

"Sure, Son. I would love to."

"Great. Would you go get us a table? I need to show Elizabeth something at the jail. We'll be there shortly." Charlotte nodded, knowing he just wanted a moment alone with his fiancé.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and walked her to the jail. "What did you want to show me, Jack?" apparently oblivious to Jack's real reason for taking her there. They walked in and Jack closed the door. Then he took Elizabeth's face in his hands and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in closer, enjoying the moment she had been longing for. "Jack. I missed you so much," she whispered.

"Me too. I love you." He pulled her back to him for a hug, not wanting to let her go just yet.

"I love you too." The tears started falling, staining his shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She just shook her head. "Talk to me later?" She nodded, wiping her tears away. She looked up at him, kissed him again and then took his hand.

"Let's go see your mom and Abigail."

They walked in to the café and found Charlotte sitting at Abigail's kitchen table instead of the dining room.

"There you two are." Charlotte looked up and noticed Elizabeth's pink eyes, as if she had been crying. "Are you ok, dear?" She squeezed Elizabeth's hand gently. Elizabeth looked at Charlotte, surprised but grateful for her concern.

"Yes, rough trip."

"I see." She understood the difficulties with her family because Jack had filled her in.

Abigail walked in from the dining room and saw Elizabeth. "Elizabeth! It's so good to see you!" Elizabeth stood up and hugged Abigail. "You too. It's good to be home." Elizabeth sat back down next to Jack and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Mom, why are we in here instead of the dining room?"

Abigail spoke up. "That's my doing. I figured you three might want some time away from prying eyes, to catch up."

"Thank you. That's a wonderful thought," Elizabeth said. "Mrs. Thornton, Jack told me you were a teacher."

"Call me Charlotte, dear, and yes, many years ago. It helped put food on the table after Jack's father died. I miss it sometimes."

"I can imagine. I love teaching. Aside from Jack, the children are the dearest things in my life." Jack squeezed her hand.

"I noticed you're wearing a familiar piece of jewelry on your finger."

"Yes, is that OK with you? I know you don't know me, but…."

"No, dear. It's what I want. I gave it to Jack to give to the woman he was marrying and I'm glad he chose you. As I said before, I feel like I know you. Jack has written countless letters about you and filled me in on your life before."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, slightly uneasy that she knew so much. Jack looked back, trying to read her face. Was she ok with him telling his mom about her? She seemed a little worried or concerned. He noticed tears starting to form in her eyes and sadness wash across her face and he wished they were alone so they could talk about it.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to go lay down for awhile. I'll see you both later, ok?" She got up from the table and climbed the stairs to her room, shutting the door so she could be alone with her thoughts.

"Did I say something wrong, son? I certainly didn't mean to make her upset."

"No, Mom. It wasn't you. Something happened in Hamilton and she's pretty upset about it."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"I don't know, we haven't had a moment to talk about it."

"Let me know if I can do anything, ok?"

"Thank you. I'm going to go work on the school for a few hours. I'll see you tonight." He bent down and kissed her cheek.

Elizabeth was so tired but she couldn't sleep, as hard as she tried. She couldn't relax. Meeting Charlotte was wonderful and she knew they would always get along. She could see where Jack got his kindness from. However, she didn't know how comfortable she was with Charlotte knowing so much about her prior life and family. She used to be proud of where she came from, but now after recent events, she didn't feel that way anymore. She wanted to be her own person and not forever associated with her Father and his disapproval of different ways of life. She needed to talk to Jack but he was probably working so she went down to talk to Abigail.

"Abigail?"

"Elizabeth, did you sleep well?"

"No, not really. Do you know where Jack is?"

"He's working at the school. He's gotten a lot done in the two weeks you were gone."

"That's good." She sat down and stared at her hands.

"Elizabeth? What's bothering you?"

"Its nothing. Why don't you fill me in on what happened while I was in Hamilton? How are you and Bill doing?"

"Oh boy. There is no Bill and me anymore."

"Why? What happened?"

"His wife showed up."

"I thought she was dead."

"That's what he told me. Obviously he wasn't telling the truth and I really just need to move on. I can't be with someone I can't trust." Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm sorry Abigail."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Lets talk about something else. Did Jack tell you about Rosemary?"

"No, we haven't had a chance to talk. What about her?"

"Well, a couple men came to town claiming she could have a career in show business if she came with them. She left town with them and it turned out they had some sort of problem with her old boss and were kidnapping her in order to get money they were owed."

"Kidnapped? Oh my."

"Yes, well Jack got wind of it and rode out to save her. They came back the next morning."

"Well, I guess it's good Jack heard about it or Rosemary could have been in a lot of danger."

"I'm glad you see it that way. Some advice. Just don't read the newspaper article about it."

"It made the paper?"

"Well yes, it is Rosemary."

After working on the school for awhile, Jack went home to clean up and change and then went to see Elizabeth. He walked in the side door to the café and Elizabeth was waiting, drinking coffee. "Hey, Sweetheart. Are you doing better?"

"Not really."

"Let's go for a walk and you can tell me what happened." He held out his hand and she gladly took it. They walked out past town, past the school, heading toward the field where they first kissed. It always gave Elizabeth butterflies in her stomach to come back there, remembering the wonderful moment they shared, the moment she knew he wanted to be with her. He squeezed her hand and stopped walking. "I love you, Elizabeth. You know that?"

"Yes of course. I'm so glad." She stepped toward him and hugged him. "So glad I have you." He could feel her start to shake, crying into his shoulder.

"What happened there? I wish I was there with you, maybe it wouldn't have been so hard for you." She just held on to him, letting the tears come.

"It would have helped me, but not the situation." She took a shuddering breath. "Jack, I decided I'm not going back there again."

He looked at her, concerned and sad for her. "Tell me."

"The whole time, I was in my house, where I used to feel so safe and loved and supported and instead I felt abandoned and like an outcast. I was uncomfortable and I just wanted to come home. I realized that no matter how much it hurt me, my father was never going to accept my choice or my life here. He wouldn't make a toast at my engagement party or walk me down the aisle, or even meet his own grandchildren. In his mind, I wasn't his daughter anymore." She stopped and covered her mouth, trying to stifle her sobbing. Jack held her tight against him, showing his love and support, while still feeling extremely angry at William Thatcher for making his own daughter feel this way.

"He tried to tell me that I would never be accepted here, that I belonged with family and Charles, of all people. That I was choosing a life where I could never be happy because I would end up alone." She sighed and took a deep breath. "It hurts so much, Jack."

He didn't know what to say. He was so angry and hurt. According to William, he wasn't good enough and would only cause Elizabeth pain. He knew in his heart that wasn't true. If he had any control over the situation, he would never hurt her. He loved her too much. "Elizabeth, look at me, Sweetheart." She pulled back and looked at him. He dried her tears and took a breath. "I want you to know that I would never knowingly put you through something that would hurt you. We can get through anything, as long as we do it together. Now we obviously don't know what the future holds, but we can make the most of the time we have, right?" She nodded and put her head on his shoulder. "I have a present for you."

"You do?" He nodded and pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. "Oh! Jack. It's beautiful. I told you I didn't need an engagement ring. I just need you."

"You've got me, but I wanted to get this for you. Will you wear it?"

"Of course I will." She held her hand out as he slid the ring on her finger next to his mother's ring. There was one larger diamond in the middle and one small diamond on either side of it. It looked perfect. "Thank you so much, Honey. I love it."

"I love you," he said as he kissed her. He was determined to make her happy now, and for the rest of their life together. "I think we should set a date."

"So do I. Julie will be coming in about two weeks to stay until the wedding. Honey, do you think you'll be done with the church in a month?"

"I think so. I'll just get more men to help me."

"Ok then. A month from now. September 1st?"

"I'll be there." He winked at her.

"You better be."

Elizabeth was standing at the stage coach area outside Abigail's café, waiting for Julie to show up. It was late. An hour late. She debated whether or not to just wait at Abigail's and have a cup of coffee. Julie could find her there. "No, I'll just be patient," she mumbled. Then she heard the stage coming down the street. "Thank goodness." The stage stopped and Elizabeth eagerly watched as an older gentleman and his wife stepped down first and then Julie, finally. "Julie! Thank goodness you're here. Why are you late?" She reached out and hugged her tightly.

"Elizabeth! I missed you, sister. There were bad rains not too far from here. We were delayed."

"We?" Elizabeth looked up and just about fell over from shock.

"Beth, dear. Help me with my bags will you?"

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"You are getting married in two weeks, are you not?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't expect you to be here."

"You think I would miss my own daughters wedding?"

"Truthfully, yes. I didn't figure you would come, without Father."

"Well, I'm here and I'm tired, dear. Can you show me where I might lay down for awhile?"

"Of course. You can sleep in the room with Julie and me. Julie, you and I will have to share a bed."

"It will give you practice sleeping in the same bed with someone. Good plan!"

"Julie, can you not be so….you, for a change?" Elizabeth giggled and wrapped her arm thru Julie's and headed to Abigail's leaving Grace to bring her own bags.

When they got to the café, Elizabeth introduced Grace to Abigail and showed her to her room. Julie stayed downstairs to talk to Abigail for a moment.

"Mother, you can put your things here in this closet and that bed will be yours."

"Ok, Beth. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She stood looking at Grace for a moment, still not fully believing she came without her Father. "Well, I'm going to meet Jack and take him his lunch. I'll see you later." She started to walk out but Grace stopped her.

"Elizabeth, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Your Father…"

"I'm sorry. If it's about him, I don't want to talk."

"Beth, you need to hear this. Please stop for a moment."

"Mother, do you know what he said to me?"

"Yes, everyone at your sister's party heard."

"Great. Then you understand."

"I don't agree with him, Beth. I don't agree with how he treated you and Jack. He shouldn't have butted in and tried to force you to be with Charles or to stay in Hamilton."

"No, he shouldn't have. The fact is he did, and he won't be here to share my wedding day with me. He won't walk me down the aisle or dance with me at the reception. He's supposed to be here. He was always supposed to be here." She fought the tears that wanted to fall. "It hurt me so much, the things he said."

"I know. I never thought he would ever hurt one of his children, but he did." Grace walked over and put her arms around Elizabeth. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart."

"I'm glad you're here, Mother. It means so much." She had an idea. "Mother, will you give me away?"

"Yes, of course I will." She couldn't stop the tears anymore. She was happy that she'd have one parent there, supporting her and giving her away.

"Thank you, Mother."

"You're welcome. Now go meet that handsome young man of yours for lunch, oh and I think we need to have dinner, as a family, soon."

"I'll tell him."

Elizabeth walked up to the school with Jack's lunch and a smile on her face. The walls were up and windows were in. There were a few men on ladders painting the outside white and Jack was inside working on the pulpit for Frank. "Jack, I brought your lunch," Elizabeth said as she walked in the door.

"Thanks, Sweetheart. You can put it over there on the table." Jack looked up and noticed Elizabeth's smile. "You're happy today. It's good to see your smile again." She came and sat next to him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Julie showed up on the stage. With my mother."

Jack stopped and stared at Elizabeth. "And you're still happy? Did your father come too? Nevermind, I know the answer."

"I talked to her and she apologized for what he did, not that it makes it better. However, she told me that she doesn't agree with him. She also said she wants to have dinner with us soon, as a family."

"Ok. Well, I just finished our table and chairs, so we can do it at our house if you want."

"I like the sound of that. Our house."

"Me too."

"Honey, why are you putting a cabinet with a lock on the pulpit?"

"Not sure, but that's what Frank asked for."

"When should we have this family dinner?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Ok, it's a date. Now I guess I better let you work, or we'll never be able to get married." She got up to leave.

"I'd marry you in the street if we had to. Just don't make me wait any more than two weeks."

"Deal. Question…did you figure out what to do about a bed for us?"

"My bed will work. It'll just be cozy, which is fine for newlyweds, right?" He smiled and winked at her.

"Jack, you barely fit in your bed, in fact, I'm convinced that the last Mountie that slept in it, must have been twelve years old." He walked up close to her and kissed her neck, giving her goosebumps. "Come on, give it a try."

"Jack Thornton!" she laughed. "Find us a bed, please, or you will be sleeping on the living room floor with Rip instead of with me."

"Ok, I give up. I will figure it out, promise." He kissed her and smiled.

"Alright. See you later." She shook her head and smiled back.

The next night, Elizabeth, Jack, Grace and Julie had dinner in the little house just outside town. Elizabeth wasn't the best cook so she brought the food from Abigail's.

"Abigail certainly can cook, can't she, Beth?"

"Yes, Mother. Thank goodness, because otherwise Jack and I might go hungry."

"Sweetheart, you're getting better," Jack said with a squeeze of her hand.

"That's nice of you, Jack. I just need more lessons from Abigail."

They sat in silence for a few moments and then Grace spoke up.

"The reason I wanted to have this family dinner was so we could get to know you better, Constable. You're going to be part of the family so I want to know as much as I can."

"Mrs. Thatcher, please call me Jack. What would you like to know?"

"Ok, Jack. Tell me about your family."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand under the table and squeezed gently. "I have one brother, Tom, who was named after my father. My mother, Charlotte, raised us on her own after my father died."

"How did she do it? Did she get married again?"

"No, she's a teacher. We were old enough to go to school so we would go to a tent in the middle of town where all the children would meet and she would teach us."

"A tent? Why not a school house?" Elizabeth looked at Jack to see if the line of questions was bothering him. Her mother could be blunt and sometimes could come across as nosy or unkind. He seemed fine. He moved his hand so that their fingers were intertwined and glanced at her, as if to assure her, everything was fine.

"Our town was very small and poor. No one, including our family, had a lot of money, so we used what we had."

"I see." Grace sat silently for a moment. "Well, your mother sounds like a remarkable woman."

"Yes, thank you. She is. She's staying in town. Maybe I'll introduce you tomorrow."

"That sounds nice, Jack. Thank you. How did your father die?"

"Mother…"

"Its ok, Sweetheart." Jack took a deep breath and began. "He was a Mountie. He worked away from home a lot, sometimes away for months, and one day, while he was working, he was knocked off his horse and his head hit a rock on the ground. It caused internal bleeding in his brain. He came home and lived for a few days before he died."

"That's terrible, Jack. How old were you and your brother?"

"I was ten and Tom was seven."

"I can't imagine how hard that must have been for all of you."

"Yes, it was hard, but we managed. I still miss him everyday, hoping I've made him proud." Jack looked down and Elizabeth could see he was trying to hold it together. She squeezed his hand and looked at him. She admired him so much for his strength but she knew this was a hard conversation for him to have. Even though they didn't talk about him much, his father meant the world to him. That's why he became a Mountie too.

"I'm proud of you, Jack and I'm sure he would be too." A tear slipped down his cheek. She reached up and dried his tears.

"Excuse me a moment." Jack got up and left the room.

The women sat silently for a moment. "I'll be right back." Elizabeth got up and found Jack in the bedroom, wiping his cheeks. "Honey? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She walked over and hugged him for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I don't know why she has to know everything."

"Don't worry about it. She's making an effort to get to know me and support us. I appreciate that."

"I meant what I said in there." She stepped back and rested her hand on his cheek.

"What?"

"That I'm proud of you, and he would be too."

"How do you know? You didn't meet him."

"I feel like I know what kind of man he was, by the type of man you are. I think he would be happy to see how strong and amazing you are. How you never hesitate to help other people, how much you love your mother, and me."

"I do love you." He leaned in to kiss her, thanking her for her kind words and support. "Don't ever forget. I'll love you forever."

"I won't forget." She looked over his shoulder. "Jack, this isn't your tiny little bed from the jail."

"No. It's not," he said with a grin.

"When did you get this?"

"About a week ago." She smacked his arm.

"You let me go on about getting us a bed yesterday and you already had one?"

"It was fun teasing you." He winked at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Does this one meet with your standards, Miss Thatcher?"

"I suppose. Although I've always wanted a feather bed."

"Sit on it."

"What? I'm sure it's fine, Jack. I was only kidding."

"Elizabeth, humor me. Just sit for a moment." She sat down and gasped.

"It is a feather bed?"

"Yes it is."

"I can hardly wait to sleep on it."

"Twelve more days and then you can." He stared at her a moment, giving her goosebumps. She stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Its going to be a long twelve days." She took his hand and led him back to the table.


	7. Chapter 7- Best laid plans

A few nights after their family dinner, Elizabeth and Jack were sitting on the couch in their house, thinking about their wedding which was only a week away.

"Sweetheart, we have two options for when we leave for our trip after the wedding."

"Ok, what are they?"

"Well, I won't be able to be gone for more than a week, so we can't go far. I was thinking Buxton. It's kind of like Hope Valley but there is a hotel we can stay in. We can either catch the stage the afternoon of our wedding or we will need to wait two days for the next one."

"Jack, I really don't want to spend our wedding night in a stage coach in the middle of nowhere, do you?"

"No, but the other option means we can only stay in Buxton for about two days and then we will have to come home."

"I have a suggestion. Is Bill taking over for you while we're gone?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we postpone our trip until you can get a longer time off? Just see if Bill can work for you Saturday and Sunday."

"Are you sure? Two days off isn't very much time."

"I know, but at least we will be home and not in a stage coach and not rushing to get back."

Jack sighed. He put his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "Ok, I'll ask Bill in the morning."

"Jack, are you nervous?" She spoke almost in a whisper.

"About what?"

"Everything, the wedding, the wedding night, just everything that's changing."

"Well, I think I'm more excited than nervous." She nodded and scooted closer. "Are you nervous, Elizabeth?"

"Yeah. I'm excited too, but I guess thinking about being a wife is scary. I've never been one before, so I'm worried I'll disappoint you.

"Elizabeth, you could never disappoint me, I promise, and I've never been a husband either, so we're even."

"Not exactly, but that makes me feel a little better."

"Hey, look at me." He rested his hand on her face. "We'll take our time." He kissed her gently. "We are in this together, ok?" She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, Honey." She looked at him for a moment.

"What is it?"

"I knew before that I was lucky to have you in my life, but everyday, you give me more reasons to feel that way. Thank you for understanding what I was saying. I didn't know how to bring it up, or even if I should."

"You can tell me anything. I will always listen."

"Thank you for that, too." She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. After a few moments her breathing slowed and Jack could tell she was sleeping.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmmm?" She mumbled.

"Elizabeth, you need to wake up. You have to go back to town."

"Can't I just stay here? I'm so comfortable."

"You can't. You know how people talk in this town."

Elizabeth groaned. "Ok, I'll go." She opened her eyes, got up slowly, walked over to the door and put her coat on, barely awake.

"Are you going to get back to town ok?"

"Of course." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Honey. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you want me to walk you to Abigail's?"

"No its fine. Meet me for breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll be there." He leaned towards her and kissed her goodnight. "One more week. Then you can stay."

"Its going to be a long week."

Two days later, on Monday morning, Jack received a telegram from Mountie Headquarters. He thanked Ned for the telegram and sat down at his desk to read it. "No! This is not good!" He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself. He ran out to find Elizabeth. He found her at Abigail's drinking coffee and talking to his mother, Grace, and Julie.

"Jack? What's wrong?" The look on his face and the telegram in his hand worried her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure. Let's go upstairs."

He followed her up the stairs to her room and shut the door. She stood there looking at him, waiting for him to say something. "Jack?"

"I got a telegram."

"Ok."

"Elizabeth, maybe you should sit."

"I'm fine."

"No, I really think you need to sit. Maybe I will too." He guided her to the edge of the bed and sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Jack, you're scaring me. Will you just tell me?"

"The telegram says I'm being sent to Union City."

"When?"

"Two days. I have to leave the day after tomorrow."

"What?! How can you….? I mean do they know…? Jack, we are supposed to get married in five days."

"I know. Yes they are aware that we are getting married, but sometimes things happen."

Elizabeth sat calmly, trying to understand. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen."

"Of course you didn't." They sat for a moment, silently. "Jack, I have an idea."

"Ok, tell me."

"When does your brother come in to town?"

"This afternoon."

"Let's do it, then, tomorrow morning."

"Do what?"

"Get married. Everyone that was going to come will be here. My dress is ready. The church is done. We just won't have a reception. Then the day after tomorrow we can leave for Union City."

"We? You're going too?"

"Of course! I'm not letting my husband of one day leave town without me."

"Elizabeth, I don't know where you would stay…"

"With you, in a hotel. You'll do your job and then come to the hotel at night."

"That's not always possible. I sometimes have to stay out overnight." It didn't happen a lot, but he didn't want to sugarcoat what could happen.

"You'll come when you can. Jack, I understand this isn't the best situation, but I don't want to postpone anything. I just want to marry you."

"This isn't going to be easy."

"I'm not expecting easy. Jack, I know what I'm getting into."

He looked at her for a moment. He couldn't deny the happiness on her face. She didn't care that it was going to be hard, she just wanted to be with him. How could he say no? It was only a few days early.

"Ok, let's do it. Let's get married tomorrow."

"Let's go talk to our family and Abigail. Then you can talk to Frank and I will tell Rosemary and Florence."

"Why Rosemary and Florence?"

"Think about it. If we tell them, the whole town will know in a matter of hours and everyone will be at the wedding."

"That's true. Let's go tell everyone." He went to open the door but she stopped him.

"Jack? If you really would rather postpone…"

"No, its not that."

"What is it?"

"I guess…I don't know. Nevermind."

"Jack, you said I could always talk to you and you would listen. The same goes for you. You can tell me anything."

"I just wish it didn't have to be this way. I want to marry you so badly, but if we do it this way, I'm afraid we won't be together much and I don't know what danger you will be in." She walked over and hugged him.

"Is that the real reason? The danger part?"

"Yes and I don't like the thought of you being alone in a big city hotel room, waiting for me, on what's supposed to be our honeymoon. It's not supposed to be this way."

"Maybe not, but we need to make the most of the time we have, right? Don't worry about me being alone. I grew up in the city so I can handle that part, and I can work on my lesson plans while I wait for you. I can bring books and my journal. I'll be fine." He still wasn't smiling, but she could tell he was thinking about her idea. "Hey, if you don't smile soon, I'm going to start thinking you don't want to marry me." She winked at him.

"Sorry." He smiled. "Of course I do." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek and then pulled him out of the room and down to tell the news to their family.

That night, Julie and Elizabeth were sitting in bed talking. "Sister, are you nervous?"

"I was, but not anymore. I'm so happy to be marrying my best friend tomorrow. I can't wait."

"How do you feel about Jack working on your honeymoon?"

"Its not what I want, but I don't want to postpone the wedding. If we waited, who knows how long he would be gone."

"I'm happy for you, but I don't think I could do what you're doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Living a life that is so unsure. Marrying someone that could be taken away at the blink of an eye. At the same time, I envy you."

"Our life is more sure than most. Hope Valley is his permanent post, so we pretty much know we won't have to move around. As far as him being taken away…that can happen to anyone. No one knows what's going to happen in the future and I love him too much to let that scare me. I need him, Julie. He makes me so happy and I can't imagine being without him."

Grace walked in, not expecting her daughters to still be awake. "Hi, Mother," they said at the same time.

"Julie, Elizabeth. Why are you still awake? Tomorrow's a big day."

"That's why I'm still awake. I'm too excited to sleep. In fact, I think I'm going to go make some tea." Elizabeth put a robe on and walked down the stairs to make tea, but found Abigail in the kitchen.

"Abigail?"

"Hi, Elizabeth."

"Would you like some tea? I'm going to make some."

"I already made some. You can finish it if you like."

"Thank you." She walked over and poured a cup for herself and sat down.

"Elizabeth, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm too excited to sleep."

"I remember that feeling. A mixture of nerves and excitement."

Elizabeth sat for a moment, staring at her cup, biting her lip. Abigail knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry. Just let yourself relax. Everything will happen just as its supposed to." She patted Elizabeth's hand.

"How did you….?"

"I remember those feelings too. Just tell him if you're scared. He loves you so much and would never want to make you uncomfortable."

"I know. I just can't believe we are actually doing this, tomorrow."

"Are you all packed?"

"Yes, I think so. If it's ok with you, I'll leave my things here until we get back."

"That's fine." Abigail took one last sip and said goodnight.

Jack was finishing up some paperwork at the jail when he looked out the window and noticed a light on at Abigail's. He blew out his own lamp and decided to go see if it was Elizabeth. Chances were she was sleeping, but he really wanted to say goodnight. He walked over and peeked in the window and there she was, drinking tea. So he went to the door and knocked quietly.

Elizabeth looked up, wondering who would be knocking so late, hoping it was Jack. She tied her robe around her waist and opened the door to see who it was. "Jack? What are you doing here so late?" she whispered.

"I saw the light on. I just wanted to say goodnight." She pulled the door open inviting him in. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" She nodded, blushing and stepping close to him. "I was hoping you would come by tonight."

He stepped closer to her, putting his hands around her waist. "You were?" She nodded again, putting her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes. They were so mesmerizing, she could easily get lost in them. This beautiful man was going to be her husband in about twelve hours and she looked forward to every minute of their life together.

He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. He loved holding her in his arms. She smelled so good. "You smell good," he whispered against her ear. "So do you," she leaned her head against his neck, smelling his aftershave and soap. They stood there for a few moments, enjoying each other, not wanting to be apart. Jack pulled back slightly and then his lips found hers, taking her breath away as he tightened his hold on her, somehow pulling her even closer to him.

Grace came downstairs at that moment. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said shocked and embarrassed. Jack and Elizabeth stepped apart, the spell temporarily broken. Elizabeth giggled and looked at her mother. "Did you need something, Mother?"

"No, I was just looking for you. I thought maybe you had something on your mind. I see you're fine, so I'll head back up." She seemed rather uncomfortable at the display of affection she just witnessed.

Jack found his voice. "Mrs. Thatcher, it's ok. I should be going, it's pretty late." He stepped up to Elizabeth and kissed her. "See you tomorrow at the church?" She nodded and squeezed his hand. "Love you, Honey."

"Love you too." Jack walked out the door.

"Beth, I'm sorry I interrupted. I just wanted to see if you needed to talk. I didn't expect to see…I mean.."

"Mother, it's fine. Don't worry. We were just saying goodnight." Her cheeks were turning redder by the second.

"That was more than goodnight, Beth."

"Mother, don't you remember feeling that way? Like you don't want to be apart for another second, like you can't think of anything else but kissing him and being in his arms?"

"I suppose I remember something like that, but it's been awhile."

"Its wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yes, dear, and I'm glad you have that with Jack."

"Me too." She smiled and blushed again. "I guess I better try to get some sleep."

"Ok, Goodnight, Beth."

Elizabeth woke up early the next morning, even though she hadn't slept more than a few hours. She went downstairs to eat breakfast and found Abigail baking. "I thought you were staying closed today?"

"I am." She smiled at Elizabeth. "This is for your lunch after the wedding."

"Our lunch?"

"Yes. Since you weren't having a reception anymore, I decided to have this for just you and Jack and your families. I hope you don't mind."

"Abigail, mind? Of course not. That's so wonderful." She walked over and hugged her. "Thank you for everything. Most of all, thank you for taking me in when I first came to town. You are my dearest friend and I love you very much." She felt the tears starting, but fought them.

"Are you hungry?" Abigail asked as she wiped her own tears.

"Yes, I am." Abigail set a plate of biscuits on the table and poured some coffee. Elizabeth tasted one of the biscuits. "Abigail, your biscuits are so wonderful." They were hot and buttery, almost melting in her mouth. "Maybe soon I'll have you teach me how to make these."

"Of course. As soon as you get back to town, we'll continue our lessons."

"Ok. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, more than you know."

Two hours later, Elizabeth was ready to walk down the aisle. Clara had done a perfect job on her dress. It was simple and beautiful, wonderfully representing her life in Hope Valley. Julie had helped with her makeup and hair, which was now hanging loosely down her back, just as Jack preferred it. Elizabeth took off Charlotte's wedding ring and handed it to Julie. "Don't lose this!" she said with a wink. "I won't. I know it's important to you."

"Very! Now can you give me a moment alone, please?" Julie nodded and stepped out of the room.

Elizabeth stepped over to the window, collecting her thoughts, but also hoping to catch a glimpse of her groom leaving the jail for the church. She waited a moment and then there he was. Her breath caught. He looked so handsome in his suit and tie. Then he looked up at her, almost sensing she was there. He lifted his hand and smiled, waving at her. She waved back, not wanting to wait any longer to be his wife. As she prepared to leave the room, Charlotte knocked and walked in.

"Elizabeth?" She smiled as she looked at her.

"Hi, Charlotte. Come in."

"Oh, my. You look beautiful, Sweetheart."

"Thank you."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm very happy you are going to be my daughter. You and Jack belong together, but more than that, he needs you. You make him happy and it's a relief that you will be here taking care of him when I can't be."

"Thank you for saying that. I'm so happy to be your daughter now too. He makes me very happy and I will do my best to be a good wife to him."

"I know you will, and maybe one day, you will give me grandchildren?" she said with a wink.

"I hope so. I would love that." She walked over and hugged Charlotte. "I think it's time to go."

She followed Charlotte down the stairs and paused. This place, Abigail's home, had been her home for awhile, but it was time to move on, to make a new home and life with her husband. It was a bittersweet moment but she was ready. "Beth? Are you ready?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath and walked with Grace to the church, the church and school Jack had built with his own hands, just for her. As she walked, she held on to her Mother's arm. "Thank you, Mother, for giving me away. I love you very much."

"Its my pleasure, dear. I love you too." They arrived at the church, climbed the stairs and waited for Julie to signal the person playing the Wedding March on his violin. The music started and the doors opened. Elizabeth gasped as she saw the church. Somehow, on very short notice, flowers and ribbon had been arranged everywhere, decorating the church. Not only that, but the church was full of everyone, it seemed, that lived in Hope Valley. As she walked up the aisle with her Mother, she saw Jack and instantly her eyes filled with tears. He caught her eye and smiled.

Jack saw his Elizabeth, walking towards him, a smile on her face and he could barely contain himself. "I'm so lucky," he thought to himself. He was completely amazed at how incredibly beautiful she looked at this moment. His eyes filled with tears and then spilled over onto his cheeks. She was crying too and he just wanted her to be in his arms right then. Finally she made it up to the front where he was standing and he reached for her, drying her tears with his thumbs. She reached up and did the same.

"Hi," she whispered. He smiled at her as he took her hands in his.

"Dearly beloved," Frank began. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," Grace spoke up. Elizabeth looked at her and smiled and then looked back at Jack. She took a deep breath, fighting more tears.

"Elizabeth, do you take Jack, to be your husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Jack, do you take Elizabeth, to be your wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do we have a ring?" Elizabeth nodded to Julie who handed Charlotte's ring to Frank who now held it in his hand. "Jack, please take this ring and put it on Elizabeth's finger and repeat after me. "With this ring, I marry you."

"With this ring, I marry you," Jack repeated. Elizabeth looked down at their hands, fingers now

intertwined, her wedding ring now on her finger. She was no longer nervous, but so grateful for this man who was now her husband.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jack you may now kiss your bride." Jack looked at Elizabeth and smiled and then took her in his arms and kissed her, his wife, his best friend. When they finally broke apart Frank announced, "Now, may I introduce to you, Constable and Mrs. Jack Thornton."

Everyone clapped for them and smiled and cried. Jack and Elizabeth walked hand in hand out the door of the church and down the steps. At the bottom, Jack pulled Elizabeth into his arms and held her tight. "I love you, Mrs. Thornton."

"I love you too." She started crying, tears rolling down her face. She reached her hand to his face and kissed him. He welcomed the love she was showing, wrapping her tighter in his arms, returning her kiss.

When they paused to take a breath, Elizabeth mentioned that Abigail had planned a lunch for the family.

"That's very nice of her."

"But….?"

"I was thinking we were just going to go home." She knew what he meant and she wanted to be alone with him too because who knew how much time they would get over the next few weeks. "We will just have lunch and then go home. Probably an hour or two."

"Its going to be a long hour." She chuckled and agreed with him.


	8. Chapter 8- Best laid plans part 2

"Elizabeth, are you ready to go? The stage comes to town soon."

"Yes, I'm ready. I can't really lift my bag though."

"Packed that anvil again, did you Sweetheart?" he said with a grin.

"Very funny." She poked his side.

"Good thing we have Lee's wagon to help us get this to town, because I wouldn't be able to do it on my own. What do you have in this thing?"

"Essential things…"

"Such as…?

"That nightgown of mine you like and some books and clothes and shoes."

"Elizabeth, the only thing that sounded really heavy in that list are the books."

"Well, I need to keep myself busy while you're gone so I brought enough books to last me awhile."

He gave her a look and proceeded to open her suitcase. "Hey!" She tried to block his view of the contents but it was too late. He counted six large books and a dictionary, her journal and then the other "essential things" she mentioned. "Elizabeth, why do you need six books?"

"I read fast."

"How about you take out three of the books and the dictionary? There's a library in Union City so you can borrow more books if you need to."

"Deal." She took out three of the books and the dictionary and set them on the bed. She looked around to make sure they didn't forget anything.

"I think we remembered everything. Let's go so we can say goodbye to everyone before the stage gets to town."

"Ok." He could tell she was wishing they didn't have to leave.

"Elizabeth?" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you keep asking me that, Jack? Of course I'm sure. I'm not letting you leave me here, alone, after we just got married yesterday and who knows when you'll be back. I'm going with you. Don't you want me with you?"

"Yes, of course. I just know how hard this can be and I just want…"

"Honey, I don't care that it will be hard. I care that we are together and in the same general area, not halfway across the country from each other. You married a pretty strong woman, you know."

"That you are. Now, strong woman, think you could lift your own suitcase?"

"I don't have to. That's what I have you for." She winked at him and walked out the door.

The Thornton's pulled up to Abigail's and got out of the borrowed wagon. Charlotte, Grace, Julie, and Abigail were waiting to see them off. "Hi everyone," Jack greeted.

Elizabeth walked over and hugged everyone. "I'll write to you, Julie."

"I'll write back. I miss you already," Julie said with another hug.

"Goodbye, Mother. Thank you again for giving me away. It meant so much to me."

"You're welcome, Beth. Now you be safe and have a nice time. Now Jack, I paid to upgrade your hotel room for as long as you are in the city. My wedding gift to you both."

"Mrs. Thatcher, that's so nice of you, but…"

"No buts. You are my son now and you're married to my Beth. No greater reason than that is needed."

"Thank you." Jack leaned over and kissed Grace's cheek, making her slightly uncomfortable.

Charlotte walked up. "Son, you take care of yourself and your lovely wife. Come back home soon, you hear me?"

"Yes, Mom." He kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Love you."

"Love you too. And you, Elizabeth. Welcome to the Thornton family. Take good care of him for me."

"I will, I promise."

The stage had arrived while they were all saying goodbye. Jack had helped put their bags on the roof and opened the door to help Elizabeth inside. Elizabeth walked over and accepted her husband's hand into the stage. A minute later they were on their way. Elizabeth was quiet and looking out the window.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he said as her touched her knee. "Doing ok?"

"Of course I am. I'm here with you. I don't need anything else." She was putting on a brave face but inside, she was a little nervous and scared. Jack knew this, so he took her hand and squeezed gently.

"Its ok if you're not, you know."

"I'm just nervous, I guess. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"It will." He touched her face with his fingertips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Its pretty nice that we are alone right now, don't you think?" She smiled at him, begging him with her eyes.

He chuckled. "I could think of worse things." He leaned over, took her in his arms and kissed her, taking advantage of their time alone.

"I wish we were home," Elizabeth whispered.

"Me too."

That night, the stage stopped in a meadow halfway between Hope Valley and the nearest town. There still were no other passengers, but the couple was far from alone. The drivers of the coach were loud and noisy and didn't seem to want to leave. Jack and Elizabeth just sat together and watched them, not saying anything. The one driver, Jimmy, was telling a story about some horse he had back home and the other guy, Sam, was laughing loudly and drinking something out of a container he had in his pocket. Obviously it was alcohol because of the way he was acting.

All of the sudden, Sam seemed to notice Elizabeth for the first time. "Hey, you got a pretty little lady there, Mister," he slurred.

Jack looked at Sam, squinting his eyes. This guy was probably harmless, but you never know. "This pretty little lady is my wife. Show some respect, Sam." Elizabeth sat up, not knowing what to expect. Obviously Jack was not happy, she could feel the tension in his shoulder that she was leaning against.

"Wife, huh? Well, I'd like that. What's your name, little lady?" He started to get up but fell back down.

"Sam, just stop," Jimmy spoke up.

"Hey, Jimmy, she's quite the looker. I'm just trying to get to know her better. What's your name?" He loudly directed his question toward Elizabeth. Jack, sat forward, blocking Sam's view of her.

"Did you not hear me, when I said she's my wife?" Jack said louder.

"Yeah, Mister, I heard. I just want to know her name."

"Her name is of no consequence to you." Elizabeth was instantly glad she was not traveling alone. Who knows what horrible things could have happened if Jack hadn't been there.

Sam sat back against the log and within minutes was snoring loudly.

"Mister, I'm sorry for Sam here. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just comes across that way when he gets to drinking."

"Well, tell your friend, next time, I'll handcuff him to a tree and leave him here."

"Handcuff? Oh, so you're a Mountie?" Jack nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell him." Jimmy stared for a moment, put his hat over his eyes and went to sleep too.

Jack shook his head and looked at Elizabeth. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?" To him, he hadn't done anything but his job as a Mountie and now her husband.

"For being here. You were pretty cute protecting me like that."

"Come here." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I will always protect you, Elizabeth."

"I know, you always have."

Elizabeth started to get up. "Where are you going?" Jack sat forward.

"Um, I have to….nature's calling," she whispered.

"Ok, well I'm coming with you."

"Jack, I'll be fine. Those two are sleeping and I won't go far, promise."

"Fine, just be careful."

While Elizabeth was gone, Jack set up a few blankets on the ground on the opposite side of the fire than Jimmy and Sam. Even though they wouldn't be alone, at least they were separated a bit.

Elizabeth walked back over and sat down next to Jack. "I'm back."

"I see. You should probably try to sleep. I heard Jimmy say earlier we were leaving at sun up."

"Ok." She laid down, fully expecting her husband to lay down next to her, but he stayed sitting up.

"Honey, aren't you going to sleep too?"

"Maybe later. I just want to keep watch."

"Jack, at least lay down next to me."

Jack sighed. He reached into the bag next to him and pulled something out, which he put down near his head and then he laid down behind Elizabeth, putting his arm around her waist. "What was that?"

"What?"

"What you took out of your bag."

"My gun," he said simply, as if he always slept with his gun next to him.

She turned back toward him and kissed his lips. "Goodnight, husband."

"Night." He snuggled closer to her, protecting her. She didn't seem to be having a problem with how hard this was going to be, but now, after the little incident with Sam, Jack was on edge and would remain that way for a while.

Two days later, the stage pulled in to Union City. Jack was more than ready to part ways from the stage and it's loud, obnoxious driver. He just wanted to take a long nap, with his wife in his arms, in a real bed. However, as soon as they pulled in, Jack noticed two Mounties, waiting to brief him on his assignment.

He barely had put his feet on the ground and they were behind him. "Constable Thornton?"

"Yes, one moment. Elizabeth, I'll help you down."

"Constable Thornton. I'm Constable Graham and this is Constable Smith. We're here to take you to Headquarters to be briefed on your assignment. If you'll come with us, please."

"Actually, I'd like to make sure that my wife gets to our hotel safely, first. I will meet you both there, in an hour."

"Wife, sir?"

"Yes, this is my wife, Elizabeth Thornton." He gestured toward her.

"Why is she here?"

"Because we are technically supposed to be on our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon, sir? I was not aware you were married, or getting married."

"Well, I informed Mountie Headquarters of that fact about a month ago and they still assigned me here. So here we are, and I'm going to make sure my wife gets to our hotel safely. I'm not going to leave her to fend for herself in a city she's not familiar with. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course, sir, except we have orders to bring you back with us."

"Jack, I'll be fine if you need to go. I will get a car to drive me to the hotel." He looked at her, knowing he needed to go, but absolutely not wanting her to go by herself.

"Mounties, can you give us a moment?" They stepped back giving them space. "Elizabeth, I don't want you to go off on your own. Anything could happen."

"Jack, I can handle myself in the city. If it will make you feel better, send one of the Constables here to escort me."

"Constable Graham," he said to the older officer standing behind them.

"Yes, Constable Thornton?"

"Would you be so kind as to escort my wife to our hotel?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you." Jack turned back toward Elizabeth. "Ok so promise me you won't open the door to anyone while I'm gone, unless you order food, or you know it's me."

"Please don't worry. I'll be just fine."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Jack, I promise."

"Ok." He kissed her quickly and left with Constable Smith, looking behind at her as they walked away.

"Mrs. Thornton, if you'll point out your bags, I'll get them and we can be on our way."

Jack returned several hours later, exhausted from their trip from Hope Valley but wanting desperately to see Elizabeth. He knocked on the hotel room door. After a moment, he heard, "Who is it?"

"Its me, Elizabeth." She unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey, you came to the door like that?" He gestured to her lacy nightgown and robe. What he said came out a little more forcefully than he had intended.

"Hello to you too." Her smile vanished. "Rough day?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Just so you know, I wouldn't have opened the door for anyone but you, so no one else would have seen me like this." He looked at her, wanting to apologize for his reaction but, no words came out. "Alright. There's food for you over there, and I'm going to bed." He watched her walk away, take off her robe and get under the covers.

This was not how their honeymoon was supposed to be. He had envisioned something completely different. Now he had made a mess of things.

He walked over to the other side of the bed, took off his borrowed uniform and slid in next to her. He laid there for a moment, thinking and then he decided he needed to talk to her. He put his hand on her arm. "Elizabeth."

She turned over and looked at him. "What?"

"Can we talk?"

She sat up and leaned against the headboard and he did the same.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"First I want to say I'm sorry for how I reacted when you opened the door."

"Ok."

"I'm new to this husband thing and I didn't know how hard this was going to be."

"You told me it would be hard."

"Its different."

"How?"

"Before, when we weren't married, I felt protective of you and wanted you to be safe. It wasn't a constant thing though. Our town is small and quiet and I know that most of the time you will be fine if I'm not with you."

"And now?"

"Now, this need to keep you safe is so much stronger and it is all I think about. It hit me for the first time when Sam was saying those things to you."

"Jack, he was drunk."

"He was drunk, but he was being disrespectful."

"Maybe, but he didn't do anything to me."

"Are you saying I overreacted?"

"Don't you think you did? He just wanted my name."

"No I don't, and I'm pretty sure he wanted more than that." She looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"If I'm that much of a problem for you, maybe I should just go home." She rolled over on her side, her back to him.

Jack sat back, frustrated with himself and the situation. Maybe things would look better in the morning. He laid back down and looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?"

"Jack, I'm tired. Aren't you? Just go to sleep."

"Yes, but…"

"I'm not mad, just frustrated. We'll talk again in the morning." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over next to her, holding his hand on her stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too."

In the morning, Jack woke up, bathed, and put his uniform on. He was about to leave when Elizabeth finally woke up. "Jack?"

"I have to go to work." She got out of bed and walked over to him.

"I thought we were going to talk."

"We were but you were sleeping."

"I'll see you tonight, then?"

"Maybe. I may be gone overnight." This breach between them, seemed to be growing. It was such a small issue and it had grown to much bigger than it needed to be. He didn't want this. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry about last night. I was really tired and I let that come out when I talked to you. Are you sure you aren't mad?" She stood on her toes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was enjoying her kiss but couldn't let himself get carried away. He couldn't be late for work so he pulled away gently.

"I guess you're not. I will try really hard to come back tonight, ok?" She nodded, kissed him again, and he walked out the door.

Elizabeth was hungry so she got dressed and decided to go down to the dining room for breakfast. She sat at a table and ordered her food. While she was waiting for her food, Sam, the stage coach driver walked up to the table. "Seriously?" she thought to herself. "Is he staying here?"

"Hi there, little lady. Fancy meeting you here." He sat down next to her, smelling of alcohol, at nine o'clock in the morning. He grabbed her hand and she immediately pulled it away. "Come on, can't I hold your hand? You know you never did tell me your name."

"My husband, Constable Thornton, told you that you don't need to know my name, as I recall."

"Constable's wife, huh. That makes this more fun."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm eating breakfast. Please leave me alone, now."

"No, I don't think so. I think you need to come with me, Mrs. Thornton." He grabbed her arm roughly causing her to gasp in pain, pulling her put of her chair.

"Let go of me!"

"Be quiet! Now come on! We're going to my room!" He started dragging her by the arm out of the dining room. She could feel the muscles pulling in her shoulder. He was not going to ruin her life! She had to scream.

"No! Help me please, someone!" Elizabeth yelled and kicked at Sam. A richly dressed man heard the commotion and ran toward them. He pulled Sam away from Elizabeth, causing him to leave scratches and bruises on her arm. He then punched Sam and pushed him to the ground. "Someone call a Constable, now!" he yelled.

Elizabeth stood there, shaking and rubbing her arm, hardly believing what just happened. Jack was right. He didn't want to just know her name. He wanted something else entirely. Why had she come out of their room? She could feel the tears coming.

"Miss?" She felt someone's hand touch her and she jerked away. "I'm so sorry. Miss? Are you alright?"

She turned and it was the man that saved her. She had tears rolling down her face, which she quickly wiped away. "I'm fine. Thank you so much for helping me."

"My pleasure, Miss…I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Elizabeth Thornton."

"Its unfortunate we met under these circumstances. Did you know that man?"

"Um, he was the stage coach driver. I…I think I need to sit." She staggered over to a chair, her knees were shaking.

"Just so you know, there are Mounties on their way to arrest him. I'm assuming they will need to talk to you too." She nodded.

"Do you need anything? Maybe water or tea?"

"That's very kind of you, but no thank you. What was your name?"

"Jacob Foster, Miss Thornton."

"Thank you again, Mr. Foster."

She saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw Jack standing with another Mountie talking with the person from the front desk.

"I'm Constable Thornton. We were told there was a woman who was attacked here a few moments ago."

"Yes, sir, she's sitting over there." Jack looked over and Elizabeth was looking at him, tears falling down her face. Jack rushed over and knelt beside her. "Elizabeth, it was you?" She looked at him and then fell apart. He took her in his arms, the anger building in him towards the man that did this. He would ignore that for now, and just focus on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pulled back, all of the sudden realizing Mr. Foster was still sitting at the table. "Jack, this is Mr. Foster. He was the one that saved me. Mr. Foster, this is my husband, Jack."

Jack stood and shook Jacob's hand. "Thank you, sir for helping my wife."

"I'm just glad I was here to hear her calling for help. It's a pleasure to meet you, Constable."

"I'm going to need a statement from you after I talk to Elizabeth."

"Constable Thornton, may I speak with you?" The second Constable with Jack had been listening to the conversation.

"Yes sir." They walked over to the other side of the room.

"Jack, you can't be on this case."

"Of course I can. It's my wife."

"I know, that's why you can't. You are way too emotionally involved. I will take the statement from Mrs. Thornton and from the man who saved her."

"Fine, but I will be in the room with you."

"Fair enough. Let's go."

"Now? I don't know if she's ready for that yet."

"Its better to do it now while her memory is fresh. You know, this may be hard to hear, Jack."

"Let's go." Jack walked back to Elizabeth who was still sitting in the same place he left her, holding her left arm with her hand. He hadn't noticed before, but that horrible man must have hurt her.

"Sweetheart? The Constable here is going to need to ask you a few questions, ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She was hugging herself, still nursing her left arm.

"I know, but it's important to the investigation that you do or whomever it was that hurt you, might not get the right punishment."

"Jack, it was Sam."

"What? Sam, the drunk stage coach driver?"

"Yes, I thought they told you."

"No, they didn't." It took all of Jack's power to not go hurt that man the way he deserved. How dare he hurt his wife and try to kidnap her? Who knows what he would have done if Mr. Foster hadn't come when he did?"

The other Constable walked over. "Constable, Mrs. Thornton, please follow me."

"Jack, I don't want to talk about it." She was starting to panic, not ever wanting to relive the fear she felt.

"Robert, please give us a moment." Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her to an office where they could be alone. After he shut the door, Jack walked over to Elizabeth. She wouldn't look at him. He put his hand gently on her face, turning it toward him. "Elizabeth, please listen. I know that what happened scares you, but for Sam to be put in prison, you need to tell what happened." She shook her head. "Come here." He pulled her close, holding her safely against him. She winced, and stepped back holding her arm. "Let me see." He couldn't see through her shirt, but there were tears in the fabric where blood had seeped through. "We need to have someone look at this, Elizabeth."

"Can you do it, please?"

"Really, a doctor should look to make sure you don't get infected."

"Jack, I don't want any man, except you, to ever touch me again." She turned away as she said the words. "Not even a doctor." He was starting to get what was going through his wife's mind at this point.

"I will take care of it. Then, we need to give your statement." She nodded.

Jack left the room to round up some medical supplies and get Elizabeth a new shirt from their room. When he came back, he walked in the room and locked the door. Elizabeth jumped at the door locking, as if she was scared of the noise. "Its only me, Sweetheart." She looked at him and then turned away again.

"I have the supplies I need to help you." He walked over to her and knelt down. "We have to take your shirt off so I can take a good look and clean your arm." He waited a moment for her to start, but she made no effort. He slowly reached up and started unbuttoning her shirt. Then when he went to take the sleeve off her arm, she cried out in pain. Jack could then see why. He closed his eyes for a moment and then took a closer look. There were scratches where Sam had dug his nails into her arm and around the scratches were dark bruises that had started forming. He began cleaning the wounds, slowly, trying not to hurt her more, but the tears started falling almost immediately. Once the arm was properly cleaned, he applied ointment to prevent infection and then wrapped a bandage around the area to keep it clean.

"I think we're done." He dried her tears and looked in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here, Elizabeth."

She looked back at him, so thankful he was here now, wishing he would never have to leave her again. She felt safe when he was with her and now that's what she needed. "Hold me, Jack." He pulled her into his arms gently. "I'm so scared. Please don't let go."

"I know, but you don't have to be scared anymore. Sam will never bother you again." He sat there, holding Elizabeth on the floor, stroking her hair, trying to comfort her but knowing very soon she would need to talk about what happened or he might not be able to put Sam away like he just promised her.

"Elizabeth, we need to put your shirt on so that we can go make your statement."

"Jack, I really don't want to talk about it, I just want it to be over." She burrowed tighter into his chest, just wanting him to protect her.

"It won't ever be over if you don't make a statement. This is very important, ok? I will be right next to you when you talk to the other Constable. I won't leave you alone." He let go of her and helped her stand up. He went over to the chair and grabbed her clean shirt and helped her slide it up her injured arm and shoulder and then the other arm as well. After she was ready, he took her hand and led her out of the room to make her statement.


	9. Chapter 9-Best laid plans part 3

After their meeting with the other Constable about Elizabeth's ordeal with Sam, he took Sam to jail to question him. Jack walked Elizabeth back to their room to rest. When they walked in the door, he immediately locked it and sighed. He knew he had to go back to work, but he didn't want to leave her alone in the state she was in. She wasn't talking or looking at him, she just had a blank expression on her face.

She walked over and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace that was cold and empty, the way she felt inside. In her heart and head, she blamed herself for what happened. She assured Jack she could handle herself in the city and that nothing would happen to her. If she hadn't left the room this morning, this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't be scared out of her mind and her arm wouldn't be hurt and Jack wouldn't be so worried and feeling like he had to take care of her.

Jack leaned against the door watching his wife sitting on the couch, staring at nothing. He couldn't leave her alone like this. He walked over to the phone and called Mountie Headquarters. When the commanding officer picked up, Jack requested the rest of the day and all of the next day off to care for Elizabeth. They agreed to the request stating, though, that he would need to extend his posting because of it. He didn't care. Hopefully by the time he returned to work, he will have convinced Elizabeth to travel home with a Mountie escort.

He went into the bedroom and changed from his uniform to his regular clothes, bringing Elizabeth's nightgown with him. He set the nightgown on the couch next to Elizabeth and made a nice, warm fire. He looked at Elizabeth and she was still sitting staring at nothing but shivering. He sat next to her and touched her arm to bring her out of her daze. She jumped and moved her arm away, not realizing it was Jack. "Hey, it's ok. It's just me."

"What are you doing here? Don't you need to work?"

"I took the rest of the day today and tomorrow off."

"Its ok, Jack. I understand that you can't stay with me. I'll be fine."

"Elizabeth, I'm not leaving you alone right now, not after all that's happened."

"You can though. I promise I won't leave the room again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we both know that if I had just stayed in the room this would never have happened. So, I'll just stay here and wait for you."

"You blame yourself for this?"

She got up and went digging in her bag for something. "Well, it is my fault, so yes, I do. I'm sorry, Jack, that you married someone so helpless."

"What are you talking about, Elizabeth? Why are you saying things like that?" He crossed the room and stood next to her. She was still looking in her bag. "What are you looking for?"

"My nightgown. See what I mean? I can't even keep track of my nightgown. Oh well, I guess I don't really need it." She started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Your nightgown is on the couch. I brought it to you a few minutes ago." He didn't understand why she blamed herself, instead of the man who did this to her. She was acting very strange.

"Oh, ok thank you." She went over to the couch and finished undressing by the fire and put her nightgown on. She walked back over to the bed and climbed under the covers. "I'm going to take a nap. Want to join me?"

"Sure, but first I need to tell you a few things." He sat down on the bed next to her and waited for her to acknowledge him. She kept her eyes closed. "Can you sit up please? I need to know that you are listening." She sat up, but looked down, pretty sure that her attempt at making him think she was ok, had failed. "What is it, Jack?"

"I love you, more than anything and I'd be willing to do anything for you, even quit being a Mountie, if it meant keeping you safe and happy. On the other side of that, you are more than capable of taking care of yourself." She shook her head and kept looking down. "What?"

"Obviously I'm not, Jack. Look at what happened!"

"You went to eat breakfast. You didn't know he was staying here, did you? You didn't know he was going to come over and try to kidnap you and…we won't even discuss what else. You didn't ask him to hurt you, so how can you say it was your fault? You were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

She sat back against the headboard and closed her eyes. He was right, it wasn't her fault. The relief she felt now that she finally realized that was amazing. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband. He was there, sacrificing work to be with her, to make her feel better. She raised her hand to his cheek and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. "Thank you for marrying me Jack. I couldn't get through this without you." He leaned in slowly, wanting to kiss her, to be with her, but didn't know how she would feel after today, so he hesitated. "Please, Jack."

"Are you sure?" She nodded and moved over on the bed lifting the covers for him to climb in.

A few hours later, Jack woke up with his beautiful wife in his arms, sleeping peacefully. This is how he imagined their honeymoon, not plagued with fear and uncertainty, not him going off to work and leaving her alone, but loving each other and enjoying their time together.

Elizabeth stirred, momentarily afraid because she felt someone's arm around her, holding her, but then realizing it was the person that was supposed to be there. Someone who loved her and wanted to protect her, not someone who wanted to hurt her. She didn't need to be so scared. Sam was in jail and she wasn't in danger anymore.

"Hey, are you awake?" he whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind just staying right here." She snuggled back against him, absorbing his warmth.

"That can be arranged, as long as I can stay too."

"Its more fun that way." She turned her head and smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"Its so good to see you smile, Sweetheart. I was worried about you."

"You make me happy, what can I say?" She turned over so she was facing him, wincing in the process.

"Are you ok?" She nodded.

"When he grabbed my arm, he pulled me out of the chair and then my arm twisted as he dragged me out of the room. I just need to rest it, I'm sure."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop him."

"If it's not my fault, it's certainly not yours, Honey."

"I know..I just mean, I wish you weren't hurt. I don't like seeing you in pain."

"This is nothing. Wait until I have a baby."

"At least you get something good at the end of all that pain."

"I get you, now. That seems pretty good to me." She leaned over and kissed him. "Yep, you're my something good and I love you very much."

"I love you too." He put his hand on her hip and pulled her closer. "You're so beautiful. How'd I get so lucky?" He inched closer, so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. His lips so close she could almost taste them.

"I'm the lucky one," she whispered as she captured his lips with hers.

The next day, Jack and Elizabeth relished their time together knowing there wasn't much of it. They talked about Elizabeth going back to Hope Valley and decided neither of them really wanted to be separated for a still undisclosed amount of time, so, she would stay, hoping for some time together.

Then, before they knew it, Jack was going back to work.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she said as they said goodbye at the door.

"I know, me too."

"Please be careful." She was amazed at the power of her feelings at this point, not believing that she could possibly love him more than she already did. He wrapped his arms around her one more time, kissing her once more to get him through the day, and then he walked out the door, leaving her arms empty.

Elizabeth needed to work on her lesson plans for the upcoming school term, but she couldn't concentrate. She missed him but she had an idea. She went to his bag of clothes and took out one of his shirts and slipped it over her head. It smelled like him and it was big on her, but it felt like a hug, so she wore it to help her with her loneliness.

She went over and built a fire in the fireplace and then sat down on the couch to work on her lessons. Before she knew it, she had the whole first week planned out.

Next, she decided to read one of the books she brought to distract herself from the fact that she was alone. Two hours later, there was a knock at the door. She jumped at the noise and then laughed at herself for being so easily startled. "Who is it?"

"Its me, Sweetheart." She quickly unlocked the door and threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here. Wait…why are you here?" she asked as they came in the room and closed the door.

"I thought I would come see you at lunch. I have about an hour before I have to leave again."

"I can order some food for us, hopefully you'll have time to eat it."

"I could eat, but I really just wanted to see you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

"Yeah. I missed you, so I found your shirt and put it on. It smelled like you, so it was almost like you were here with me."

"Question…what am I supposed to do when I miss you? I can't just go put one of your shirts on." He winked at her and she laughed.

"I have an idea." She walked into the bedroom and looked in her bag. She found one of her plain necklaces and put her engagement ring on it. When she came back out she handed it to him. "Here. Wear this under your uniform. Then when you miss me, just pull it out."

He started unbuttoning his jacket. "Can you help me put it on?"

She waited until he had the jacket off and then fastened the necklace for him. "There you go."

"Thank you. That should help."

"Do you miss me a lot, Constable?" She teased as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"More than you know." He sighed as they just held each other.

"What is it, Honey?"

"I may not be back for a few days." Her heart dropped. She pulled back to look at him.

"Ok, thank you for letting me know."

"I need to take some extra clothes and things." She nodded. "I don't want to tell you what to do…."

"But you don't want me leaving the room." She understood completely but it felt like she was going to be trapped. That feeling was worse than being without Jack.

He felt her withdraw from him, stepping back. Her demeanor changed. She looked uneasy.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Let's get you packed, you need to leave soon."

"I have time. I want to know what you are thinking."

"I don't know." She didn't want to get into it and cause a disagreement right before he left.

"You do. You also know you can tell me anything."

"I guess it bothers me that you want to keep me trapped here, like I'm in Jail."

"I'm not trapping you here."

"Yes, if I can't leave the room, I'm trapped."

"I just want you safe. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

"I understand you want me safe, but what happened to me being more than capable of taking care of myself? Did you just say that, or did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it."

"Then maybe I don't understand." She walked over and started putting clothes in his bag for him to take. She started to take off the shirt of his that she was wearing, trying to fight the tears that wanted to fall.

"I want you to keep that, Elizabeth."

"You need it, don't you?"

"Not as much as you do."

"Jack I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like this. Maybe I should go home."

"We talked about that, Elizabeth."

"I know, but maybe it would be easier for you, so you don't have to worry. I mean, obviously this place is more dangerous than Hope Valley."

Jack sighed and sat on the bed. "Would you rather be at home? The truth."

"Is that a trick question? Of course I would rather be at home, but as long as you're here, I don't want to be that far away." She sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder and slipped her hand into his. "You weren't kidding when you said this would be hard." He kissed her forehead. "This isn't what I thought our honeymoon would be like."

"Me either, Elizabeth."

"Of course I'll stay in the room, if you think I should."

"I do think so, but I know I need to stop worrying. It's just I love you so much and if I ever lost you…"

She turned toward him. "I know how you feel, Honey. I worry about you too."

He looked at her. "Promise me, that if you leave the room, that you are careful and go where there are lots of people."

"I promise. You promise me that wherever it is you are going, that you don't take any unnecessary risks. I need you to come back to me."

"Promise." He leaned over and kissed her, lingering, wishing he didn't have to leave her. "I have to go soon," he mumbled against her lips, kissing her again. "Help me pack?" She nodded, holding back the tears she felt coming. This was going to be hard to be without him, but she knew she was strong enough to do it. As they were putting his clothes into his bag, she thought about what it meant to be the wife of a Mountie and how difficult things could be in the future. She knew there was always a chance he would have to leave. She knew his job could be dangerous, but she also knew he would always try to come home and that gave her hope and strength. She needed to give him strength now, to be without her.

She walked him to the door and told him not to worry. "I'll see you soon."

"Love you, Sweetheart." He kissed her once more, holding her close and then he was gone.

Jack was away longer than expected. Four days and nights later, he finally came back to the hotel, struggling to stay awake. He stopped by the front desk to see if they had an extra key to his room, because he didn't want to wake Elizabeth. They gave him the key and he walked to their room. Once inside he didn't even have the strength to remove his uniform. He just took his boots off and crawled under the covers, wrapping his arms around his wife and fell asleep.

When it was morning, Elizabeth woke up and felt Jack beside her and could barely contain herself. She had missed him so much and couldn't wait to talk to him. However, he was in a very deep sleep and didn't move at all when she unwrapped his arm from her waist or got out of bed. She went in to take a bath but he was still sleeping in the same position she left him in. Finally about noon, he opened his eyes. "Elizabeth?"

"Hey, Honey." She walked over and sat on the bed. "Its good to see you, even with the beard."

"What? You don't like it? I grew it just for you. Come here and let me kiss you…" He teased as he grabbed her hand and tried to kiss her.

"Freeze Constable! No kisses until you shave and bathe. I'm guessing you haven't done either since you left."

"Are you trying to tell me I smell bad?"

"Maybe…Let's just say I would enjoy being next to you more if you smelled...better."

"Ok, I'll be out in a few. Don't go away."

After he bathed and shaved Jack came out to join Elizabeth. She stood up and came over to him.

"That's better. You smell really good." He leaned down and kissed her. "I missed you, Elizabeth."

"Me too."

A little later, they were laying in bed talking and Jack broke the news.

"I have news."

"Tell me as long as it doesn't mean you're leaving again."

"We get to go home next week."

"What! That's wonderful, Jack. I miss home."

"So do I. I miss the quiet and calm streets and knowing you won't be in danger when I leave for work. I miss our house and our bed. Oh my goodness, that featherbed is amazing."

"That sounds heavenly." She snuggled closer to Jack, wrapping her arm around his waist tighter. "Do you have to work today, Honey?"

"Nope, I'm all yours."

"Oh good! I have plans for you, husband."

"You do, huh?"

"Let's get dressed up and go out to dinner tonight."

"Ok. That sounds great. We haven't danced in a long time."

"No, we haven't. I can't wait." She kissed his cheek and went to get up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I was just going to order some food. I'm hungry."

"I have plans for you too, but you have to stay here."

"I'll be back soon."

That night, dinner was wonderful. They ate and danced and then decided to take a walk through the park. They walked slowly, hand in hand, not saying much, just enjoying the peaceful surroundings and being together.

"You look beautiful tonight, Elizabeth." He stopped walking, looking down at his gorgeous wife in the moonlight.

"Thank you." She looked down as her cheeks turned pink. He had always had that effect on her.

"I think going out tonight was a good idea. I feel like we haven't had a lot of time together and this certainly helps."

"I agree." She looked at him, smiling, feeling loved and wanted. "I love you, Honey."

"I love you, too." She stepped into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling comforted and safe and happy.

"I could stay like this forever," she said softly.

"Me too, but let's go back. We can get ready for bed and make a fire."

"Ok, that sounds wonderful."

A half hour later they were under a blanket in front of the fire in their room. Then they heard a knock at the door. Jack got up and opened the door.

"Constable, I came to see my daughter," he said in his no nonsense manner Jack was familiar with.

"Father?! What are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10-Disappointment and going home

"Father?! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth was standing behind Jack, peering over his shoulder.

"Come in, Mr. Thatcher." Jack stepped aside and opened the door, grabbing Elizabeth's hand to keep her calm.

"Elizabeth, I need to speak with you."

"I don't have anything to say, Father."

"Why don't you go put some clothes on and then we can go for a walk."

"Father, you come to our room, at ten o'clock at night and don't expect we'll be dressed for bed? You can talk to me here, with Jack or we can talk tomorrow, you're choice."

"Sweetheart, I'm just going to go to bed. He obviously wants to talk to you. I don't want to intrude."

"Good evening, Constable," William said, dismissing him.

"Father, give me a moment." She took Jack's hand and walked him into the bedroom.

"Jack, you don't have to go to bed."

"I think I should. I am the reason you two aren't getting along. If I was in the room, you probably wouldn't solve anything."

"Jack, I don't see how we are going to solve anything anyway. The things he said…he missed my wedding….I don't know."

"Maybe he came to apologize."

"You don't know my father."

"Maybe not, but give him a chance…for me?"

She thought for a minute. "Fine. I'll give him a chance."

"Thank you. Oh and put this on." He handed her a robe.

"Why?"

"Look at your nightgown. I love it, for obvious reasons, but probably not appropriate for a serious discussion with your Father."

She looked down and giggled. "I guess not." She kissed Jack goodnight. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Elizabeth slipped her robe on and walked out to see her Father. He was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, so she joined him.

"Beth, your Mother and Julie came home about two weeks ago."

"That's good."

"They talked to me about you and the Constable."

"You mean, my husband? Yes, I bet they had some things to tell you."

"Beth, what I said in Hamilton…"

"Oh, you mean when you told me I was throwing my life away? Yes, that was a fun conversation."

"I'm sorry I said that."

"But do you still believe it?"

"I won't lie to you. I don't know that I will ever be ok with you marrying him. He isn't what I wanted for you."

"Father, to be fair, I never saw myself with someone like him either, until I actually got to know him. When I first met him, we didn't get along, but things changed."

"Yes, well."

"Father, those things you said to me. It really hurt me. It felt like I lost you, all because I was in love with someone you didn't know. I felt like you abandoned me. Then you didn't even come to my wedding. I just don't know how to fix this, or if we can."

"I didn't come here to fix anything."

"Why are you here then?"

"I want you to come back home with me, tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"You can just come home and we can forget this thing ever happened."

"This thing, meaning my marriage?"

"Yes, the whole thing can be wiped away, I have attorneys working on it."

"Father, I think you need to go now." She was barely holding back her anger.

"Beth, I'll be back."

"Father, I'm not going home and I don't want my marriage wiped away like it never mattered. How can you even suggest that?" She walked over to the door and held it open. "I told Jack I would give you a chance, but I'm not letting you ruin my life, Father. Hopefully by the time you have grandchildren, you will have given their father a chance."

"Beth, you're making a big mistake."

"No, Father. I made the best decision of my life when I married him. I will never regret it."

"I'm going to my room. Will I see you in the morning?"

"No, you wont." With that, William Thatcher walked out of his daughter's life because of his own pride.

Elizabeth sat on the couch, brought her knees up to her chest and fumed.

After a few minutes Jack came out to see how she was. "Hey."

"Hi."

"So, how did it go?"

"He didn't want to apologize or fix anything."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to go home with him to Hamilton and walk out on you. He said we can just forget it ever happened."

Jack just sat there, looking at Elizabeth. She had fire in her eyes. He hadn't seen her that angry before.

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down. It isn't worth the anger." She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I told him I wouldn't do it, Jack. I wouldn't leave you."

"Here, turn around." She turned with her back to him and took off her robe revealing the thin straps of her nightgown and her smooth skin. He started massaging her shoulders and arms, trying to release the tension. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, just below her ear, taking in her soapy lavender smell.

"You smell so good." She turned toward him, smiling.

"Trying to distract me, Honey?"

"Maybe."

"Its working." She kissed his cheek. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, I need to get to bed. Want to join me?"

"Actually I was going to stay here for a bit, you want to stay with me?" He hesitated for all of a second and then laid down next to her. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent again.

"I chose you."

"Hmmm?" he mumbled against her neck.

"I chose you, when my father told me in Hamilton I was making a mistake by marrying you and I didn't hesitate for a second. You were the best decision I ever made." He raised up on his elbow for a moment, a serious expression on his face. "What, Jack? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, but why did you do it, Elizabeth? Why did you choose me over all that you had? You were giving up so much to be with me."

"Why? Because I loved you, Jack. I didn't care about what I had in Hamilton. I wanted you and everything that comes with that." She looked at him, trying to figure out what he was feeling. He looked sad, or unsure, or something. "You believe me, Jack? You're all I need." She reached up, touching his cheek with her hand. He put his hand over hers, still not speaking. "You are the person I want to wake up next to every morning. I want to have babies with you and grow old with you. No one else."

"There has to be something that you can do, to mend this relationship with your Father, don't you think?" He got up from the couch.

"He doesn't want that, Honey. He only wants what he wants, and that's to break us apart." She got up and went over to him. "Please don't feel guilty. You didn't do this, he did, by not accepting us."

"If you hadn't chosen me, over the life…."

"Jack," she interrupted. "I did, though and I don't regret it for a second. I promise, and I never will." She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her forehead against his. "I love you, with all of my heart, Jack." He sighed and pulled her closer.

"I love you too, Sweetheart, so much."

"Let's go to bed. You have to get up early."

Three days later, Jack and Elizabeth left Union City and tried to forget about all the stuff that happened. They decided that sometime soon, when Jack received more time off, they would take a real honeymoon, where they could just concentrate on themselves.

It was their last day in the stagecoach, bumping and jostling. Elizabeth was trying to sleep on Jack's shoulder but she kept waking up. She sat up, frustrated and annoyed at the holes in the road.

"Just think," he whispered, "We will be home tonight, in our featherbed, warm and comfortable. No more loud streets of the city. Just frogs and crickets and Rip." Elizabeth giggled.

The other couple in the stagecoach had been watching them. The woman was pretty sure they must be newlyweds. Their hands were always touching, the looks they gave each other, little touches that brought on a smile.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry for asking, but are you two newlyweds?" the woman asked.

"Dear, really? Leave the young people alone," her husband said.

"Its ok, sir," Elizabeth responded. "We don't mind. Yes, we are newlyweds. I'm Elizabeth Thornton and this is my husband, Jack."

"I'm Deborah Gaines and this is my husband, Fred."

"Its nice to meet you both."

"How long have you been married?" Mrs. Gaines asked Elizabeth.

"A little over three weeks."

"Did you have a nice honeymoon?"

"Dear, really? That's personal, don't you think?" Mr. Gaines seemed embarrassed.

"Mr. Gaines, it's ok," Jack answered. "No, ma'am, we weren't really on our honeymoon."

"What Jack means is, he was working. He's a Mountie and I went with him because he was supposed to report to his assignment right after the wedding. We will take a honeymoon later. Right, Honey?" She squeezed his hand. He nodded.

"Where are you from?" Mrs. Gaines asked.

"We're from Hope Valley," Elizabeth answered.

"Hope Valley? That's where we're going."

"Really? Do you have family there?"

"No, dear. We are the only family we have left. We are moving there."

"Oh that's wonderful. You will love it. We do."

Mrs. Gaines looked at Elizabeth curiously. "Something tells me you didn't grow up in Hope Valley, did you?"

Mr. Gaines gave up trying to persuade his wife to stop being nosy. He just stared out the window.

"No, I didn't. I am from Hamilton."

"Ah, Hamilton. I visited there once, many years ago. Your husband, where is he from?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack. "I'm from Aberdeen, ma'am. It's a small town north of Hope Valley."

"I see. So how did you two meet, being from two different worlds, so to speak?"

The couples continued to get to know each other for the last few hours of the journey. Elizabeth was very excited to meet someone new, someone they would have as friends and neighbors. Jack and Fred mostly just listened to their wives go on and on, every so often answering a question if needed.

Jack realized that Mrs. Gaines and Elizabeth had become fast friends. He was happy that they found each other since Elizabeth lived so far away from family.

There was a pause in the conversation for the first time in three hours and Elizabeth noticed Jack staring at her. "What?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing. I just love you." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"I love you too." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "How long before we're home, do you think?"

"Maybe an hour. Why don't you try to sleep? I'll wake you when we get there."

"Elizabeth, we're home now," Jack whispered an hour later.

"Oh, thank goodness." Elizabeth yawned. The stage slowed down outside of Abigail's and Jack jumped out to help Elizabeth and Mr. and Mrs. Gaines down.

"Thank you, Constable," Mrs. Gaines said. "You are very kind." She went over and sat down on a bench.

"Call me Jack, ma'am."

"Jack it is. No more ma'am and sir for us. Call us Debbie and Fred."

"Alright, Debbie."

Fred shook Jack's hand after he assisted him as well. "Thank you, Jack."

"Fred." Jack nodded and watched as he slowly made his way over to where his wife was sitting.

Next it was Elizabeth's turn. Jack reached up and lifted Elizabeth down, his hands lingering on her waist, pulling her close. He gave her a quick kiss causing her cheeks to turn pink. "Welcome home, Mrs. Thornton."

"Jack, Elizabeth! Welcome home! You two are never going to believe what happened while you were gone. Oh goodness, let's see.." Rosemary was doing what she did best. Rattling on about nothing and talking a mile a minute.

"Rosie, please slow down. We just got here. How about giving us time to get settled?" Jack pleaded. He really wasn't in the mood for gossip. He just wanted to go home. "Ready to go home, Sweetheart?" he asked Elizabeth as Rosie walked away.

"Actually, I was thinking. Debbie and Fred don't have a place to stay, so…"

"Please don't suggest they stay with us," Jack broke in. "I really want to be alone tonight."

"No, Honey, so do I. I just meant we should help get them a room at the saloon." Relief came over Jack's face. Elizabeth smiled at her husband.

"Oh, of course. Why don't we eat dinner at Abigail's with them first?"

"Good idea. Plus we don't have any food at the house."

"Let's go ask them." Jack took Elizabeth's hand and walked over to Fred and Debbie to ask them, but he noticed Fred looked pale.

"Fred? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, Jack. That was a long way to travel for two old folks like us. I just need a minute to rest."

"When you're feeling up to it, Elizabeth and I will take you over to get a room at the hotel."

"That's very kind. I would like to lie down for awhile."

Elizabeth had an idea. "Why don't you both go with Jack to get the room and I will get you some dinner from the café and bring it to you?"

"Oh, you're such a dear, Elizabeth. Thank you," Debbie said as she started to get up. "A nice hot meal and a good night sleep sounds wonderful." Elizabeth slipped her arm through Debbie's and walked her over to Jack.

"I will be back in a few minutes with your dinner."

Elizabeth walked in the side door to the café. "Abigail."

"Oh, Elizabeth. It's wonderful to see you!"

"You too, Abigail. I missed you."

"I missed you too." She put the dishes she was carrying on the sink and came over and hugged her.

"Did you want some food to take home?"

"Well, yes, but first, I need to get some dinner for Fred and Debbie Gaines. They just moved to town and they are exhausted from the trip. I'm taking it over to the saloon for them."

"That's sweet of you, Elizabeth. I have soup and biscuits."

"That sounds wonderful. I will take some for them and then I'll be back for our food in a few minutes."

Later, Elizabeth and Jack arrived home in Lee's wagon. Jack helped Elizabeth down and unloaded their bags and then went to tend to the horses.

Elizabeth was unpacking when Jack came into the bedroom. He sighed and started changing his clothes.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"Nothing. Just tired and hungry. Why don't you unpack tomorrow? We can go eat and then go to bed."

"Ok. I've really missed Abigail's biscuits. They smell so good."

Jack walked over and put his arms around her. "I've really missed you, Elizabeth." He kissed her cheek and then her lips, making her knees weak.

"Mmm. Jack! You taste like one of her biscuits. Did you eat without me?"

"Just one. I was hungry." She shook her head and smiled.

"Sneaky. You would've gotten away with it had you not kissed me like that." She smacked his arm and pulled him into the kitchen to eat.

"It was worth getting caught," he thought to himself with a smile.

All through the meal, they didn't say a lot of words, but Jack said a lot in other ways. Apparently his goal was to make her blush for the entire meal, and he was enjoying it immensely. Whether it was just looking at her, or touching her hand, he had a knack for it and she knew what he was doing. She felt his foot slide over hers tickling her ankle with his toes, making her shiver. She wished she could control her reactions because she wanted him to think he wasn't affecting her. She decided she needed to distract herself for a few moments, otherwise the dishes would be waiting until morning.

"Are you done, Jack?"

"Not really," he said with a smirk.

"I was referring to your dish. I'm going to wash them and clean up around here a bit. The dust really showed up while we were gone." She knew she was torturing him. Two can play at his game.

"Can't you just put some water in the sink and soak the dishes?" he asked hopefully.

"Might as well just do them now. I should be done in an hour tops. Oh and I think I'm going to unpack too, it won't take too much time." She turned toward the sink with a smile on her face.

"I know what you're doing, Mrs. Thornton. It's a little mean, but I can be patient."

She turned around facing him. "Me? I'm not mean. Whatever are you talking about, Constable?" She unbuttoned her sleeves and rolled them up so they wouldn't get wet and turned back around.

"Whatever you say, Sweetheart. Hope I'm not asleep by the time you decide to join me." He walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "See you soon."

She took a deep breath as he walked away. She washed the dishes and then put the leftover biscuits away for morning. Then she walked into the bedroom to change. Jack was waiting for her.

She started sifting through her bags, making a pile on the floor, trying not to laugh while Jack watched her from the bed.

"She's killing me," he thought. "Good grief, she knows what she's doing, that's for sure."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Honey?" She asked innocently as she continued to sort clothes.

"I thought you were kidding about doing this tonight."

"Well, this is the only nightgown I have that's clean so I thought I should sort out our laundry…"

"Elizabeth, you are literally killing me, right now."

"What happened to you being patient?" She laughed.

"That went out the window about twenty minutes ago."

She walked over and climbed under the covers. "I guess it was a little mean of me."

"Yes it was."

"Oh this bed is wonderful. I think I might just fall asleep right now."

"Not funny at all, Sweetheart."

"A little funny." She pulled him over closer to her. "Forgive me?" she whispered.

"We'll talk about that later."

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up before Jack. She had so much to do. Laundry to start with, but she couldn't find the washboard. She looked everywhere that Jack might have put it and nothing. She even looked in the barn, nothing. She walked back into the bedroom and woke Jack up.

"Jack?" she whispered. He didn't move. "Jack?" she said a little louder, but nothing. He was really out. She leaned in and kissed him, feeling him start to wake up as he kissed her back.

"Jack?"

"Hmm? That was a nice way to wake up." Elizabeth stood up. "Hey, come back. Where are you going?"

"I need to do laundry and I can't find your washboard."

"I'll tell you where it is if you come back." He smiled at her. She sat down next to him on the bed.

"Ok, now where's the washboard? I checked everywhere." He put his hand behind her head and brought her in for a mesmerizing kiss.

"I don't have one," he whispered.

"What? How do you wash your clothes?" She stood up again.

"Wait come back."

"Oh no. I'll never get anything done if we play that game. So how do you wash your clothes?"

"I pay someone to do it. I don't have time, are you kidding?"

"Do you even know how to wash them?"

"Well that's beside the point."

"No its not. I'm your wife, so I will wash your clothes, but I'm going to have to go to the mercantile to buy a washboard."

"No need. Mrs. Hampton should be coming today to bring me clothes she washed a few weeks back."

"Which is fine for you, but what about me? I don't have many clothes left."

"I'm ok with that," he said with a wink. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm going to town. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. We can have breakfast at Abigail's."

"Then you can tell Mrs. Hampton, whoever that is, that your wife will be happy to do your laundry from now on. Oh, and I'm going to teach you how to do it yourself, too."

Jack leaned back and groaned. "Why learn if I have the most beautiful wife in the whole world to do it for me?"

"Nice try, Constable. I'm teaching you just in case I'm not with you someday."

"Good point. In that case, I'm going to teach you how to fish and shoot a gun."

"No, I never want to learn to shoot a gun." Her smile disappeared.

"Elizabeth, you may need to know how someday. I might not always be here and you may need to protect yourself and our children. You need to learn."

"No, Jack. I won't touch a gun, ever."

"Why? Rosie knows…" He instantly regretted his words, the moment they flew out of his mouth.

"Please don't compare me to your old fiancé. I don't appreciate that and I don't want to learn."

"I wasn't comparing you to her."

"Yes, you were. I don't want to learn and I am well aware that she knows how." She walked out of the room to make a list for the mercantile and to cool down.

Jack came out of the bedroom and sat down next to Elizabeth at the table. "Elizabeth, I'm really sorry that I mentioned her. I don't compare you to her, really."

"That's fine. I need to go." She went to get up but he grabbed her hand.

"Elizabeth, are you mad?"

"No." She kissed his cheek. "I love you. I'll see you later, ok?"

"I thought we were going together."

"I need time, Jack."


	11. Chapter 11-Answers and a little hope

Elizabeth walked to town by herself, fighting tears the whole way. She wasn't mad at Jack for bringing up Rosemary, she knew he hadn't meant anything by it.

She was fighting feelings that she had kept inside for a very long time. Feelings she didn't think would ever come up again. Her hatred of guns, went way back to her childhood.

Jack waited a few minutes before following Elizabeth to town. He didn't understand why she was so against learning to shoot a gun. He wanted his wife to be able to protect herself and their family when he couldn't. He walked into town and saw her walk into the café.

"Morning Elizabeth. How are you?" Abigail asked.

"Fine, thank you. I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Can you give me just a couple minutes? I need to cook some eggs for Mr. and Mrs. Gaines. Then I can sit."

"Ok. I'll just get myself some coffee." She went to get a cup and then some coffee when Jack walked in.

"Elizabeth?"

"Jack, I said I needed some time."

"For what? I don't understand what's going on."

"I know but I need to be by myself for a little while."

Abigail was standing at the stove trying not to listen, but they were in the same room. "I'm going to leave you alone for a bit. You sound like you need to talk to Jack, not me."

"Need to be alone? You came to talk to Abigail, but you won't talk to me? I'm your husband."

"I know, Jack, but I needed to talk to her."

"Will you come with me?" He held his hand out and waited for her to make her decision.

She stared at him and then took his hand. He led her to the jail and his old bedroom so they would have privacy. They sat down on the bed to talk.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand. "Its hard to talk about."

"Take your time, Sweetheart."

"You know pretty much everything about me, Jack. Except…"

"Except what?" She looked down and took a deep breath.

"When I was a child, eleven years old, Julie and I were at our friends house, the Kensington's."

"Charles' family?"

"Yes. He invited another friend over to play with us. I don't even remember his name, now. We were trying to decide what to do, what game to play. He said he had an idea. He pulled a gun out of his bag. He heard his older brother talking one time about a game you could play with a gun, so he took his Father's gun and wanted to try it."

"What? Oh my goodness."

"He was showing us how to load it and set it so it would be ready to shoot. What he didn't know was there was already a bullet in it. When he pulled the trigger, all I heard was an ear shattering boom and then I felt cold. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital."

"He shot you?"

"Accidentally. He had no idea there was a bullet in it."

"Where did he shoot you?"

"Here." She pointed at her lower left abdomen. "Julie told me that when it happened, I passed out which was good because there was a lot of blood. They rushed me to the hospital and they operated on me. They removed one of my ovaries and there was a little damage to my uterus."

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth stood up and walked across the room, staying silent.

"Elizabeth?" She took a breath before she said it.

"It means it will be more difficult to get pregnant and harder to carry a baby to my due date." She felt him put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before we got married. I should have, but I was afraid you would change your mind."

"Its not important that you didn't tell me." He gently turned her around. "What's important is that you know that I would have wanted you no matter what. I wouldn't have changed my mind. I didn't marry you so we could have children. I married you because I loved you."

"What if I can't give you a baby, Jack?" She blinked, letting a tear slide down her face.

"At least I have you. I need you, more than anything else." He held her close, rubbing her back. "Have you seen a doctor about it since then, Elizabeth?"

"No, I didn't see the point, until now."

"Is that something you would want to do?"

"Yes, I think so. Would you come with me? I don't think I could do it alone."

"Of course I would."

"Thank you."

"Hey, where did he shoot you again?"

"Right here."

"I don't remember seeing a scar. Do you have one?"

"The scar from the bullet is small. The surgery scar is there, it's about four or five inches long."

"I wonder why I haven't noticed it?"

"I've been careful to hide it."

"Well, you don't have to hide it anymore."

"Its ugly, Jack."

"You are beautiful. Nothing about you is ugly."

"You haven't seen it."

"Show me."

"When we get home, I will."

"Elizabeth, come here." He pulled her over to the bed. "I understand how you feel about guns and why you feel the way you do."

"But…?"

"I want you and our family safe when I'm not here."

"How could you ask me that after you know what I went through?" She walked out of the room. "Guns hurt people. I almost died, Jack. I don't ever want to touch one. I just don't."

Jack followed her. "Look, we'll talk about it some other time."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'll see you at home, ok? I'm going to buy a washboard and then go home." She went to walk out the door but he stopped her.

"Hey," he stepped closer to her, grabbing her hands. "I love you, Elizabeth, no matter what."

"I know. I love you too."

Elizabeth picked up the washboard from the mercantile and headed home to do her piles of laundry. She walked up to the porch and saw a beautiful dark haired woman sitting there with Jack's clothes.

"Mrs. Hampton?"

"Yes, and you are Mrs. Thornton?"

"Yes. Thank you for dropping off Jack's clothes."

"Its no trouble. I've been washing his clothes for a long time now."

"Yes and thank you. I will take care of them now."

"Very well, it was nice to meet you, Mrs. Thornton."

"You too." She picked up the basket with her husbands clothes and the washboard and went inside.

Two hours later, Elizabeth had finished her laundry except for what she was wearing which now was a sweaty mess, ironically because of doing laundry. She chuckled to herself as she walked in the house to change. She then realized she had no clean clothes to change into. So after washing up, she put her robe on and tied it around her waist. "Well, I can't go outside in this," she mumbled to herself. So she went to the kitchen sink and hand washed her shirt and skirt and hung them over a chair to dry.

Jack walked in and found Elizabeth sitting at the table in her robe, his favorite, because it fell to just above her knee and was made of a thin silky material. "Hey, Sweetheart."

"Hey, Jack."

'I see that you got the laundry done."

"Took me two hours, but yes." He walked over and gently squeezed her shoulder.

'How are you?"

"Fine, I guess." She got up to put her coffee cup in the sink, brushing past him as she walked. "I'm making sandwiches for dinner, if that's ok." He sat down in a chair at the table, watching his lovely wife making dinner. "Mrs. Hampton dropped by with your clothes."

"Good."

"She's beautiful, Jack."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Come on. Her gorgeous dark hair and well everything. How can you not?"

She put the plate down in front of him. He took her hand and held it and then pulled her onto his lap.

"You want to know why I hadn't noticed? Because you are the only one I'm looking at. You are unbelievably beautiful and always have been. I just appreciate it more now that we're married," he said as he kissed her neck.

"Thank you," she whispered. She took a deep breath and untied her robe to reveal her scar.

Jack looked at it and ran his thumb along the smooth but jagged mark on her skin. "I was right."

"About what?"

"Nothing about you is ugly. Even a scar looks beautiful on you."

She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She got up from his lap and tied her robe.

"I think I'm going to make an appointment to see a doctor that specializes in women's medicine. Maybe he'll have good news for us. The only downside is I may have to travel to go see him."

"If at all possible, I want to go with you."

"That's good. I want you there."

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't worry about this. Whatever happens, we're in this together." She turned around and looked deep in his eyes.

"I feel like a fraud. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Jack. Maybe you should have married…."

"Don't finish that sentence." He put his hand on her lips. "I married the right person." She nodded and walked into their bedroom, letting the tears come again. She was tired. Maybe if she took a nap, she would feel better. She removed her robe and got under the covers, relishing the warmth and comfort of the bed, but wishing Jack was the one holding her. As if he could read her mind, Jack walked in, got undressed and joined her. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her worries away.

A little later, she looked over at her sleeping husband, grateful for every moment they've had together. Grateful he wasn't angry for keeping such important information from him. Grateful that he loved her with so much intensity and was willing to go through life with her, no matter what. She reached over and touched his face, lightly running her fingertips over his lips and chin. Oh, how she loved him. She leaned in and kissed him very gently, letting her lips linger on his. She felt him smile while she was kissing him, which made her smile too.

He opened his eyes. She was so close, he could see little gold specks in her blue eyes. He could feel her warm breath on his face. "Promise me, Elizabeth," he whispered.

"Promise what?"

"That you'll never stop waking me up like that, for as long as we live."

"Promise."

About a month later, Elizabeth and Jack were on the way to Union City to see a doctor at the hospital. She had sent a telegram requesting an appointment and there was one spot available. As they walked hand in hand through the hospital door, they almost bumped into a beautiful blonde haired nurse.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nurse. I wasn't watching where I was going," Elizabeth apologized.

"That's ok. Can I ask who you are here to see? Perhaps I can point you in the right direction?"

"Dr. Brower, please."

"Great, I'm his nurse. Are you the Thornton's?"

"Yes, we are."

"I'm Faith Carter, it's a pleasure meeting you."

"You too."

They followed Nurse Carter down the hallway to a waiting room. "Mr. Thornton, you can wait here. Mrs. Thornton, please follow me."

"I thought I was coming with you," Jack said, looking worried.

"I know. Maybe it's better if you wait here, Honey."

"Mr. Thornton, I will come get you when the doctor finishes."

Jack looked at Elizabeth, the picture of calmness. She nodded. "It'll be fine, don't worry." She kissed him quickly and walked away. Jack watched her walk down the hall and then sat down to wait.

After about a half hour, Nurse Carter came to get him. She led him to an examination room and shut the door to give them privacy. Elizabeth was getting dressed behind a curtain. "Jack?"

"Yes, Sweetheart. I'm here." She came out from behind the curtain still buttoning her shirt. "How did it go?"

"Fine. He asked a lot of questions and poked around a bit."

"Did he say what he found?"

"No, I told him to wait until you were here. He'll be back soon to talk to us."

About ten minutes later, Nurse Carter walked in and took them down the hall to the Doctor's office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thornton, please take a seat." The doctor gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk.

They sat down and immediately held hands, trying to be calm.

"As you know, Mr. Thornton, your wife had experienced severe trauma to her abdomen about ten years ago."

"Yes, I know."

"As a result of that, Mrs. Thornton, there is a lesser chance that you will be able to get pregnant than you normally would. If you do actually conceive, it will be difficult to carry the baby full term."

"Is there a chance at all, Doc?" Jack asked. He was not concerned with himself, but for Elizabeth. She needed good news.

"It is possible, but it will be a test of your patience."

"Let's say she does get pregnant. Is there anything she can do to make it safer for the baby?"

"Staying off her feet as much as possible. Very little exertion or excitement. Those things won't guarantee a safe pregnancy, but they may assist."

Jack nodded. He looked at Elizabeth. She was quiet but appeared to be handling it well. He squeezed her hand gently. "Do you have questions, Sweetheart?"

"No. Thank you for your time, Dr. Brower."

"Of course, Mrs. Thornton. Please contact me here if you have any questions."

"Thank you, Doc." Jack shook his hand. "Are you ready to go?"

Elizabeth nodded. She was a bit disappointed that there wasn't better news, however, it also wasn't worse than it had been before.

Jack and Elizabeth walked from the hospital to their hotel. When they got to their room, Elizabeth started unpacking.

"Elizabeth? Are you hungry? We could go to a restaurant."

"I'd rather stay here, if that's ok." Jack nodded and gathered Elizabeth into his arms.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too." She pulled him closer. "Thank you for coming with me, Jack."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. Are you doing ok?"

"Sure. He didn't say anything that I didn't already know, so…"

"You're disappointed."

"Of course, I was hoping for better news. I was actually hoping he would say I was already pregnant."

"We just have to be patient."

"I know, it's just hard. I feel like I'm letting you down."

"You could never let me down. I would love to have a family with you, and we will, someday. One way or another."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking. If we can't get pregnant, maybe we could adopt?"

She stared at him for a moment, then sat down on the bed. "Maybe," she answered quietly.

"Sweetheart?" He kneeled in front of her. "It was just an idea, we don't have to…"

"Its wonderful, Jack. I never thought about adopting. There are so many children that need parents."

He watched as she got excited about the idea, loving the new light in her eyes. She reached out to hug him, smiling and happy.

"It's a perfect idea. That's what I want, Jack. I thought I had to have a baby that we made together, which would be amazing, but it doesn't matter where the baby comes from. We could be parents to anyone." He nodded and smiled.

"I think so too."

The next morning, Jack and Elizabeth traveled home with smiles on their faces.

Elizabeth was so happy, thinking of being a mom. She knew it could be awhile, but she could be patient knowing it would happen somehow.

Jack loved seeing Elizabeth come back to him. He felt like he lost part of her heart when she had to relive the pain of her story and the horrible realization that they might not have a baby, but now, there was hope in her eyes.

He looked at her and squeezed her hand gently. "Love you."

"Love you too."

That night, the coach made camp along the side of the road, near a field. The drivers made a fire but Jack and Elizabeth walked away from the group to make their own camp. "Sweetheart, I'm going to go find us some berries or something to eat. I'll be right back."

"Ok, Jack."

While he was gone, Elizabeth tended to their fire, making sure to feed it so that it didn't die out. She wasn't much of a camper, but she could do this part. She moved a few blankets next to the fire so they wouldn't have to sleep directly on the ground. A few moments later, Jack came back with berries and they had their dinner. After they ate, Elizabeth scooted closer to Jack for extra warmth. He gladly put his arm around her and pulled her close, hearing her sigh. "What are you thinking about, Elizabeth?"

"Babies and you," she chuckled. "That seems to be all I think about the last few weeks, but now, I'm happy about it." She put her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around him.

"I'm glad you're happy. I am too." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Honey."

"Goodnight."

Two days later, they were back home, resuming their lives, looking forward, not behind. Elizabeth went to school everyday and Jack, to work. At night they would eat dinner together and discuss their day. Time flew by. Two months after their trip to Union City, Elizabeth suspected she was pregnant. She was nauseated, exhausted all day long and a little dizzy from time to time. There wasn't a doctor in town, so she walked to Abigail's one day to ask her advice.

"Abigail?"

"Good morning, Elizabeth. How are you?"

"I'm ok, but I really need to speak with you, privately. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course. Let me tell Clara I will be gone for a few minutes." She went in the dining room and then they went upstairs to Elizabeth's old room. "What is it, Elizabeth? Is something bothering you?"

"No, not exactly. It's a long story."

"I'm here to listen."

Elizabeth told her about her past and being worried about having babies. Then she told her about what the doctor said in Union City and what she and Jack had decided about adopting.

"That's wonderful, Elizabeth. I'm glad you made that decision."

"Except…."

"What?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"That's wonderful! Isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm worried. The doctor said it would be harder to carry the baby to my due date. I don't want to lose our baby, Abigail."

"Of course you don't. What did the doctor say that you should do?"

"Stay off my feet as much as I can and not get excited or do too much. I don't know if I should keep teaching."

"What does Jack say?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"Elizabeth, go over to that Jail and talk to your husband. He needs to know and whatever happens, you have each other."

"Ok. I'll go."

"Good, and Elizabeth? Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Abigail."

Elizabeth walked over to the Jail, trying to be calm, but she was getting more excited with each step. She rushed through the door making Jack jump out of his chair. "Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure, what is it, Sweetheart?"

"Let's go in here," she said as she pointed to his old bedroom. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in. She closed the door and took a deep breath. "I think I might be pregnant." Jack raised his eyebrows and sat on the bed. "Honey? How're you doing?" she asked with a giggle.

He opened his mouth and no words came out. She sat next to him and held his hand.

"Let me help you. You may be wondering why I think so?" He nodded. "I've been nauseated and exhausted and a little dizzy. I also missed my monthly about two weeks ago. I didn't think much about it, because since my surgery, I can't count on being on time. But with the other symptoms, I'm pretty sure."

He took her into his arms and kissed her. Since he couldn't form words, he would show her how he felt.

"Are you happy, Jack?" she asked with a smile. He nodded.

"Are you ever going to talk again?"

"I love you," he whispered.

"That's better. I love you too. We need to decide what to do."

"About what?"

"The doctor in Union City said I needed to stay calm and off my feet. I can't do that if I'm teaching."

"True. Are you ok with that?"

"If it means, keeping this baby safe, I'll put up with anything."

"So you need to talk to the school board to get a replacement?"

"Yes I do. I was going to do that now. I think if I tell Gowan, he will let the rest of them know. I think that it's perfect timing really. Christmas is next week, so kids are on break after tomorrow anyway."

Jack stared at her, not speaking again.

"What?"

"I just can't believe it's happening."

"Me either. It may be a long nine months, Honey."

"But completely worth it."

She nodded. "Completely."


	12. Chapter 12-Bed rest

Elizabeth finished her school term the next day. She said goodbye to the children, telling them only that they would have a substitute teacher when they returned in January. They all wondered why, but she didn't feel she could tell them at this point, in case something happened, so she just said that she would see them soon.

After school, she went to see Jack at the Jail. When she walked in, he looked up and could see she was struggling with the day and leaving her students. He got up and hugged her. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. "I'm ready for what's coming up. I'm ready to be a mom and concentrate on that. I will miss them all very much, though."

"I'm sure you will."

"Well, I'm going to go see Abigail and pick up dinner for us. I'll see you at home, ok?" She kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I'll be home in a couple hours."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stayed with Abigail for awhile, knowing she wouldn't see her as often because she would be resting at home most of the time. "I'll miss you, Abigail."

"I'll come visit you, so you don't have to miss me." She hugged her friend and gave her a basket of food for dinner. "Now take care of yourself and that baby in there."

"I will, I promise."

Jack made a stop at the mercantile to get something for Elizabeth before going home. He knew she would be bored silly at home, by herself, so he had a plan. When he walked in the door at home, Elizabeth was sitting at the table waiting.

"Hi Sweetheart. Dinner ready?"

'Yes, whenever you are."

'I'm ready now. After dinner, I have something for you." He walked over and kissed her cheek and sat down to eat.

Later after the food was gone and dishes were done, Elizabeth sat on the couch, in her nightgown with her feet up waiting for Jack to come inside. He came in a few moments later with a box in his hands.

He sat down on the couch next to her, putting her legs on his lap. "So, I figure you would need something to do while you are here everyday by yourself, so I bought you a few things."

Curious, she tried to peek in the box, but he wouldn't let her see. "First is this."

"A new journal? Jack, it's beautiful." It was a dark leather book with a ribbon to keep her page. "I can hardly wait to write in it."

"Next, is this." He pulled out a stack of new books, the classics that she loved so much. Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice and her favorite, Sense and Sensibility.

"Oh my, Jack. These are wonderful. You didn't have to buy me these."

"I know, I wanted to. You deserve so much. You're keeping my baby safe, so I want to take care of you and make you comfortable."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you, you do take care of me."

"One more thing."

"There's more?"

"Just this." He handed her a stack of paper and a new fountain pen. "In case you want to write letters to your family and my mom, or whoever."

"Jack, this is a lot. You are so thoughtful. Thank you again."

"You're welcome." She put all her gifts on the table next to the couch and smiled at her husband. He picked up her foot and started massaging it and she closed her eyes. The exhaustion was hitting her again. "Jack, I'm going to go lay down for awhile. I'm so tired." She sat up, walked into the bedroom, crawled under the covers and fell asleep for the rest of the night. She never felt Jack come to bed or even get up the next morning. When she woke up, she was confused about whether it was morning or afternoon. She sat for moment, trying to remember. She looked next to her and there was a note on Jack's pillow.

Hey Sweetheart,

You were still asleep when I went to work this morning so I just wanted to say that I hope you have a good day and I'll stop by later to check on you. There are biscuits left over from dinner on the counter if you're hungry.

Love you,

Jack

She smiled and heard her stomach growl. "I guess I am hungry." She walked in to the kitchen and grabbed some butter from the icebox, spread it on a couple biscuits and took the plate to the couch.

"Abigail, your biscuits…." Amazing. She needed to get the recipe, not that she could learn now, but wow.

She looked over and saw that Jack started a fire, so she got up, put a few small pieces in the fire, got some water, and settled in to start on one of the books he bought her.

Two hours passed and she didn't even realize it. She felt pretty good, which made it hard to stay laying down, but she knew it was best.

Jack walked in around lunch time with more food from Abigail's. This time, fried chicken and potatoes.

"Jack, that smells fantastic."

"It does, it was all I could do not to sit on the side of the road and eat some of it."

"Yes, well, we both know you like to eat without me."

"One time. It was just a biscuit."

"One of Abigail's buttery hot biscuits. Nothing like them. You don't have more of those in the basket do you?"

"I do, actually."

"I'll take one of those and some chicken, if you don't mind."

"Feeling good today? Your appetite is back."

"Yes, I am. It makes it hard to rest."

"I'm sure it does." He got up to get some plates and forks. He brought them back and they had a picnic on the couch. When they were done, Elizabeth got up to use the outhouse and then came inside to take a nap.

"Thank you for lunch, Honey. It was so good."

"You're welcome. I've got to get back to work."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you too. See you later."

Most of their days for the next few months went like this. Elizabeth resting as much as she could and eating what she could and Jack going to work and checking on her when he could.

One day in Mid-March, Elizabeth felt the baby move. She figured that's what it was anyway. It was like a little fluttering in her stomach. She wanted to tell Jack about it, so badly, but he was working. She took out her journal which was half full now and wrote about it. The journal had become all about the pregnancy and the baby and how she felt and what she was scared of. She couldn't tell anyone else during the day, so she wrote it down and then shared with Jack when they were in bed every night.

Jack walked in the door, looking exhausted. "Hey, Sweetheart."

"Jack? You look tired. How was your day?"

"Fine. So much for our town being quiet." He walked over and sat on the couch to take his boots off. Then he sat back and sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I had to break up two fights at the saloon this afternoon and run after some kid that was stealing from the mercantile. But this morning, the stage coach dropped off a prisoner that needs to be taken to Hamilton for trial. The man would not stop talking. He talked the entire day. I was actually grateful to go break up those fights." Elizabeth giggled.

"Poor Constable. Here, turn around and I will rub your shoulders." Jack removed his uniform jacket and turned around to let Elizabeth work her magic.

"Oh, Elizabeth. I heard there will be a doctor coming through town next week. We should see if he can come check on you, make sure everything is ok."

"Yes, please. I have a few questions for him too, so that will be good."

"Questions like what?"

"Oh just a few things I've been wondering about. Nothing big."

"Hmmm. Ok. So how was your day?"

"Same as always, but I have some things to read you later that I wrote down."

"Ok." He turned around and looked at her. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Maybe soup…I think we have chicken in the icebox."

"Soup it is." He got up to go make dinner and Elizabeth got up too. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sit at the table. I'm sick of the couch and this way I can come talk to you while you cook."

After about twenty minutes, the soup was cooking and Jack sat down at the table too. He picked up one of her legs and started massaging her foot.

"You are so good at that, Jack." She sat back and watched as he gently worked every muscle in her foot and ankle and then moved on to her other foot. She sighed and rubbed her tummy, not even realizing she was doing it.

"Has the baby moved yet?" Jack wondered.

"Actually, it did today. I wrote about it and was going to tell you tonight."

"That's great! What did it feel like?"

"Like a little flutter. It tickled, I guess."

He put her leg down and pulled her over onto his lap. "So far so good?" He put his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah. No more morning sickness and it makes me feel better that it moved. It feels like it's real now."

He nodded and put his head on her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I guess, I just want the baby to be ok."

"I know what you mean. I guess I wonder if it was wise to get pregnant at all, but then I think of holding our little baby in my arms and I forget the bad stuff." He nodded, but he was finding it hard to forget about what could happen.

"I think the soup should be done in awhile. Do you want to lay down before dinner?"

"No, I want to stay here." He looked at her as if to say she should be laying down.

"Jack, I've been laying down all day, and I'm off my feet, so I should be ok, right?"

"I suppose, but what if I lay down too?" He looked at her, waiting for a response.

"Ok, let's go." She moved the pot to the back of the stove so it would cook slower in case they fell asleep and then she grabbed his hand and walked into the bedroom to lay down. She took her book off the nightstand and started reading it while Jack closed his eyes. He moved over next to her, putting his arm around her waist as if trying to protect the baby.

She looked at him. "I'm scared." His eyes popped open.

"So am I." She put her book on the nightstand and moved down closer to him, looking in his eyes. She put her hand on his face and kissed him.

"Promise me everything will be ok, Jack."

"I wish I could, Sweetheart." He kissed her cheek and held her close. "I love you," he whispered. The only thing he could promise was that he would be there no matter what.

"I love you too."

The next week, Dr. Laramie stopped by the Thornton's at Jack's request to check on Elizabeth and the baby. "Mrs. Thornton, I'm Dr. Laramie. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine."

"Any morning sickness?"

"Not anymore. For the first few weeks, yes."

"Any pain or discomfort?"

"No, I'm fine."

"How far along do you think you are?"

"About three months, I think."

He pressed gently on her stomach and asked a few more questions about her surgery and the other doctors findings in Union City. He listened to her heart and asked if she had felt the baby move yet.

"Well, Mrs. Thornton, everything seems to be going well. You are about four months along. The baby seems to be about the right size and you seem healthy."

"Thank you, doctor. Do I still need to stay off my feet as much as I do?"

"Yes, I believe that is the best idea. Also, make sure to stay calm, try not to let things upset you. You also need to make sure you eat more. You need to eat enough to make sure the baby gets all it needs."

"Ok, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Thornton. I'll see myself out."

Jack came home early that night, anxious to hear what the doctor said. "Hey, Sweetheart." He set a basket of food on the table.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Fine, but I'm really wanting to know what the doctor said." He came over and sat next to her on the couch.

"He said everything was fine. I'm about four months and the baby seems ok. He said to eat more and keep doing what I'm doing and stay calm."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I'm so relieved." He grabbed her and hugged her.

"Me too."

"Abigail is going to come visit tomorrow."

"Oh good! I've missed her so much."

"Also I went to the mercantile and you have a letter, from your family." He took it out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"From my mother and father? That surprises me." She looked at it for a moment. "I'm not sure that I should read that."

"Why?"

"When I think of my father, the last thing I am is calm. Will you read it first?"

"Oh, sure." He sat back on the couch and read the letter while she watched for any sign of emotion or clue as to what was in the letter. He finished, put it back in the envelope and put it in his pocket.

"Jack?"

"You need to wait to read that." She nodded, feeling disappointed. "I can tell you that according to the letter, Julie wants to come stay with us. If you want me to send a telegram tomorrow, I will."

"Yes, please. I really need her here." She felt the tears forming. She missed her family so much, and wished her father would change, but apparently that wasn't in the letter. She turned on her side, giving in to the tears.

"Sweetheart, please don't be upset."

"I'm sorry Jack. Don't worry." She wiped her eyes and sat up again. "I'm ok. I'm glad I didn't read that letter."

"Me too." He figured being stuck in the house all day, every day, by herself, must be taking its toll on her. He got an idea. He bent down to pick her up and carried her to their bedroom. He set her on the bed and went to the closet to get a skirt and blouse for her. "Here, put these on. I'll be right back."

He went outside to the wagon he had borrowed from Lee and had parked in the yard and spread a few blankets in the bed. Then he ran inside to get pillows and a few more blankets and put them in the bed too. Then he grabbed the basket of food and some plates and forks and put them next to the door.

"Elizabeth, are you almost ready?"

"Yes, except this skirt is too small. I can't button it."

"It doesn't matter, just don't button it." He came over to the bed where she was sitting and kissed her.

"You're so beautiful no matter if the skirt buttons or not. Let's go." He bent down to pick her up.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise." He stopped momentarily by the door to grab their coats and the basket of food and carried her out to the wagon. He helped her put her coat on and got her propped up against the side, with a perfect view of the sunset.

"Oh, it's beautiful. This is perfect. I feel like I haven't been outside in so long." He wrapped her legs in a blanket and climbed up next to her.

"Are you comfortable and warm enough?"

"Yes, thank you. What's for dinner?"

"Let's see. Abigail packed roast beef sandwiches and apple pie for dessert."

"Any biscuits?"

"You and those biscuits."

"They're so good. I can't help it."

"Of course there's biscuits. I made sure she packed extra."

"Thanks! Love you!"

"Because of the biscuits?" he winked at her.

"Yep!" she giggled.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. They watched the sunset and ate dinner by moonlight. When it got too dark to see much, they decided to sleep right there. If they got too cold, they would go inside, but for now they enjoyed watching the stars.

They did get cold, so in the middle of the night they went inside and fell asleep by the fire on the couch.

Elizabeth woke up and realized it was late and Jack was still sleeping next to her. "Jack, Honey? Wake up. You're late."

"No, I'm fine."

"No, its eight o'clock. You need to get up."

"No work today. I'm staying with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Bill is in town and he said he would fill in today. I can stay with you."

"Really? That's great. You and Abigail for company? That's wonderful."

"Mmhmm." He was falling back to sleep.

"Jack, when is Abigail coming?"

"She said around lunch."

"Ok." Elizabeth got up to get dressed, if she could find anything that fit. She took an armload of clothes from the closet to the bed. Nothing, not one thing would fit her. "I guess I need new clothes," she muttered to herself. She put her nightgown on and brushed her hair and went back out to the living room. Jack was still sleeping on the couch so she went over and got her biscuits and butter and sat down at the table.

Jack woke up and realized Elizabeth was not with him. He sat up and looked over to the table and she was there. "Elizabeth? What are you doing?"

"Writing to your mother. I miss her, Jack."

"Me too. Hopefully she'll come visit soon."

"I'll ask her. Anything else you want me to say?"

"No, just that we love her."

"Ok, I'll tell her."

She finished writing the letter and put it in an envelope. "I'll see if Abigail will mail it for me."

"I'm making some eggs, do you want some?"

"Yes, please, and…"

"Biscuits?" he said with a laugh.

"Yes, please. I'm hungry this morning."

"That's good. Want that baby to keep growing."

"Yes, we do, but I have a problem."

"What's that?"

"I have no clothes that fit. I looked through all of my skirts and none of them will work."

"Do you know how to sew?"

"Me? Um, no. That's a good one, Honey." she giggled. "Maybe Clara can make me a few things."

"Clara?"

"Yes, she made an apron for Abigail and she's been making clothes for some of the ladies in town."

"Maybe you should ask Abigail to have her come over."

"Ok. I don't need very many things, I just want to get out of my nightgown once in awhile."

"I can help you with that." He came over and kissed her neck.

"Jack Thornton, my my." Her cheeks turned pink. "I know this is hard, but we are almost half way there."

"It is difficult, but I can be patient, if it means keeping the baby safe."

"I appreciate that, Honey."

Later, Abigail came by to visit as promised. She brought more food and a gift.

"Abigail, it's so wonderful to see you. I missed you!"

"I missed you too." She sat next to Elizabeth and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Jack takes good care of me." She looked over her shoulder at him doing paperwork at the table.

"I'm sure he does."

"I have a gift for you, Elizabeth."

"You do? You didn't need to give me anything. Your visit is enough."

"I want to." She gave her the package. Elizabeth untied the ribbon and unwrapped the brown paper.

"Oh! Abigail…this is beautiful. A blanket?"

"Yes, it used to be Peter's."

"Oh my…I can't take….I mean are you sure…?"

"Yes, I don't need it anymore. I want to give it to someone who will use it."

"I will. It's wonderful. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Elizabeth hugged her again.

"Thank you for keeping me company today."

"My pleasure. Now tell me how you're feeling."

Elizabeth and Abigail talked for three hours straight. Elizabeth asked lots of questions about everything she could think of and Abigail shared all of what she knew. When it came time for dinner, Abigail decided she should go, but Elizabeth begged her to stay and eat with them. "Ok, I'll stay."

Elizabeth went to the table and watched as Jack served Abigail and her and then himself.

"Thank you, Honey."

"You're welcome."

Later, when it was time for bed, Jack carried Elizabeth to bed. "I can walk, Jack."

"I know, but you should rest. It's been a busy day."

"Thank you, you're very sweet."

"I just want to make sure everything is ok." He set her on the bed and kneeled in front of her.

"You're spoiling me."

"You deserve it."

"I don't deserve you." She put her hands on his face and kissed him. He pulled away before they got too carried away. He stood up and left the room for a moment.

Elizabeth got under the covers to wait for Jack. He walked back in a few minutes later and joined her.

"Are you ok, Jack?"

"Of course. Goodnight Sweetheart."

She smiled and blew out the lamp. She needed to be more careful in the future, but it was nice to know she still had an effect on him. "Love you," she said with a giggle.

"Love you too. Stop. Not fair Elizabeth."

"Sorry."

"You're not, but thank you."

Elizabeth started laughing harder now. "No, I am sorry. I'll be good."

She rolled over on her side and he followed her, putting his arm around her. "Its good to hear you laugh, even if it's at my expense." She snorted. He just shook his head.


	13. Chapter 13-Family and Fears

Before they knew it, it was summer. The baby was due late September and Elizabeth was absolutely stir crazy in the house, but so grateful they had made it this long. She knew every minute she spent resting and staying calm, was another minute the baby was safe. She missed standing up though. She loved when she needed to use the outhouse because she got to get up and go outside.

She thought back to a few weeks ago when Jack finally felt the baby move. It kicked him when he was laying next to her talking to her stomach. He talked to it a lot because it made him feel connected somehow. He had his hand on her stomach and the baby kicked him. She remembered the look on his face. At first surprise and then joy. He had wanted to feel it so many times, but every time it would kick, he would either be at work or it would stop kicking the moment he put his hand on her.

When Jack came home from work, he picked her up and took her outside. "Where are we going?"

"Right here." He sat her down on a bench that looked handmade.

"Jack, did you make this?"

"Yes, I did. I figured it would be good for you to sit outside."

"Its perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He picked up her legs and put them on his lap and then his hand automatically went to her stomach, hoping to feel a kick. She leaned back watching him, hoping the baby would kick too. She wanted to see the look on his face again. They stayed on the bench for hours, just talking and waiting for the kicks. When the sun finally set, he picked her up and took her inside to eat dinner.

"I have something for you, Elizabeth."

"More?"

"A telegram." He handed it to her and she read it.

"Julie's finally coming! Oh my goodness. She'll be here next week. That's so wonderful."

"I thought that would make you happy."

"It does. You make me so happy, Jack. I'd be lost without you." She pulled him in for a hug. When she pulled back, she gently kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too."

The next week, Jack picked Julie up from the stage and took her straight to Elizabeth.

She walked in the house and ran over to Elizabeth, giving her a huge hug. "Oh, sister! I missed you so much! Look how big you are! You look wonderful and so happy!"

"Julie, she's supposed to stay calm, remember?" Jack said quietly, hoping to quiet her down.

"Its ok Jack. I'll be calm, even if she's not. It's great to see you. Can't believe it's been almost a year. What's new with you?"

Jack felt unnecessary so he went back to town to finish paperwork, knowing Elizabeth was in good hands.

"What do you want, Elizabeth? Boy or girl?"

"I don't care." Julie gave her a look. "What? I really don't. This pregnancy has been so long, I don't care what it is as long as it comes out healthy."

"What does Jack want?"

"We haven't really talked about it. I imagine he would want a boy, but I don't know."

Elizabeth grabbed her hand and put it on her stomach just in time to feel the baby kick. "Oh my, Elizabeth. That's amazing."

"It really is. You know, I didn't think I would ever get to experience this. I'm so grateful that I did. Even if this is the only baby we ever have, it is wonderful and I would never want to trade a moment."

"I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to meet her. I bet she'll look just like you."

"Maybe, or maybe he will look like Jack. Who knows. We will find out soon."

The week flew by and it brought news of Jack's Mom and brother, Tom coming for a visit.

Julie was excited to see Tom again. She thought he was "Every bit as good looking as his dashing older brother," and wanted to maybe spend some time together. Elizabeth was not pleased to hear that. Ever since the Thatcher sisters had witnessed Jack and Tom being thrown out of a bar in Hamilton, Elizabeth thought Julie should stay away from Tom. He seemed like trouble, but she would give him a chance. He was Jack's brother after all.

Once Charlotte and Tom arrived, Jack invited them over for dinner to see Elizabeth.

Jack cooked dinner and they ate at the table, even though Elizabeth chose to stay on the couch. She could hear the conversation and answered questions as they came. After dinner, Charlotte came and sat down to talk to Elizabeth while Jack and Tom stayed in the kitchen with Julie.

"Its so good to see you, Charlotte. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Dear. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine. It has been a long pregnancy, but it will be worth it when she or he finally gets here." She rubbed her belly, fighting tears that came so often these days.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course. I'm just grateful, and happy, and maybe a little tired."

"I can imagine." Charlotte watched her daughter-in-law rub her belly. "May I?" Elizabeth nodded and grabbed her hand and placed it where the baby was kicking.

Jack was done with the dishes and Tom and Julie had gone outside for a walk so he came over to talk.

"Hey ladies. What are you talking about over here?"

"You," they answered in unison, and then laughed.

"Me? What about me?"

"Just how cute you are. That's all," Elizabeth said with a wink.

"Cute, huh?" He moved her legs to his lap like usual and rubbed her feet.

"She may have mentioned what a good husband you were and how well you take care of her," Charlotte said.

"I also may have thanked your Mom for raising such a fine, caring, amazing man."

"Wow, that's a nice conversation to walk in to."

"Just telling the truth, Honey."

"Thanks, Sweetheart."

"How much longer until you're due, Elizabeth?" Charlotte wondered.

"Six weeks. Seems like such a short amount of time, compared to how long I've been pregnant." Elizabeth leaned back, enjoying the foot massage as usual. "Hey, where are Tom and Julie?"

"They went for a walk," Jack replied.

"Oh. I'm a little jealous. I miss our walks."

"Me too." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Speaking of walking, Tom and I better get back to town. It's pretty late."

"Ok. Thank you for coming tonight, Charlotte. I'm so glad you're visiting."

"If it's ok, I'm planning on staying until the baby is born."

"That would be great." Charlotte walked over and hugged Jack and Elizabeth.

"I love you, all three of you."

"Love you too, Ma," Jack responded.

"Love you, Charlotte."

Over the next few weeks, Tom and Julie were inseparable. Tom always came to the Thornton's for dinner and the two of them always went for a walk afterward. Julie came in one particular evening, looking thoughtful and serious.

"Julie, what is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tom is leaving town in a few days."

"Yes, he told us that."

"I don't want him to leave, Elizabeth."

"I know you don't, but doesn't he have a job to get back to?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Its important to support him, right?"

"Of course it is." Julie got up and went into the spare room she had been using for the last month.

Jack came out of the bedroom and sat next to Elizabeth. "Did I hear Julie?"

"Yes, she is having a hard time with Tom leaving soon."

"She knew he wasn't going to stay, didn't she?"

"Yes, but she seems truly upset about it. Like she's losing him." Elizabeth thought back about two years before when she felt the same way about Jack. "I remember that feeling. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, letting you go." She took his hand and squeezed it.

"It was hard to leave you too. I'm just glad I didn't have to stay away long."

"Me too." She thought for a moment. "Jack, I have a feeling that my sister is in love with Tom."

"I'm ok with that."

"I am too, but my father….."

"Yes. That will be interesting."

"I don't even want to think about it."

"Me either."

"Let's go to bed, Honey. I'm tired."

"Ok." He bent down to pick her up but she stopped him.

"I'll walk, Jack. I want to talk to Julie for a moment anyway."

"Ok, see you later."

Elizabeth let him help her up from the couch, but then she waddled her way to the door of the spare room. "Julie?"

"Come in."

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Julie moved over so Elizabeth could sit next to her on the bed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember when Jack left town to take his new post in Cape Fullerton?"

"Yes, I remember. I've never seen you so sad."

"I was sad because I loved him and I had to let him go. He had always dreamed of that post and if I stopped him, he would have ended up resenting me."

"I remember but I know he would never resent you for anything. That man loves you so much."

"Yes, he does, but my point is, I know how you feel. Letting the person you love leave, when everything in you wants him to stay…that's the hardest thing to do."

"Yes, it is hard. I didn't know I was going to fall in love with him, but I did. He's wonderful to me and I don't want him to be so far away. I know he has to, though."

"Those Thornton men really know how to make us love them." Julie nodded.

"I feel lucky to know him, Elizabeth."

"We're both lucky. You know, Father isn't going to like this."

"I know."

"Are you prepared for that?"

"I think so."

"Just remember, I'm here for you, if you need me."

"Thank you." Julie sighed and leaned her head against Elizabeth's shoulder. "Will you stay here with me?"

"For a few more minutes."

A half hour later, Elizabeth walked in to her bedroom. "Hey."

"Hey, did you and Julie have a good talk?"

"Yes, we did."

"Good. I'm glad you have each other."

"Me too. I'm glad I have you, Jack Thornton." She climbed into bed and scooted over so she was leaning back against his chest. He put his hands on her swollen belly.

"Not much longer, Sweetheart," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Three weeks. I'm so ready to meet this little one."

"Me too, but we haven't really thought about names."

"I've thought of a few."

"Like what?"

"For a boy, Benjamin Thomas."

"I love that, Elizabeth."

"So do I."

"What about a girl?"

"Maybe you should pick the girl name, Jack."

"Well, I've always liked the name Anna."

"That's really pretty, Jack. I like that too."

"Maybe Anna Grace?"

"That's great. My mom would be so happy."

"So, Ben and Anna?"

"Yes, those are perfect." She thought for a moment. "Jack, let's go outside."

"Its pretty late."

"So? We can take a blanket and sit on the bench. I just don't want to go to bed right now."

"Alright, let's go."

They sat out on the bench for awhile, watching the stars.

"Hey, Elizabeth, tomorrow is our anniversary."

"I know but I think we should wait awhile to celebrate until Julie isn't here and I have the baby."

"Really? Ok. I mean, we could at least have dinner, right? I can ask Julie if she'll stay in town with Abigail."

"Sure, dinner would be great." She kissed his cheek. "Jack, when you go in to town tomorrow, can you check on Debbie and Fred? I haven't seen them or heard from Debbie in a long time."

"Of course I will. If she's up for it, maybe I'll bring Debbie for a visit."

"That would be wonderful, Jack. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Sweetheart."

The next day, Jack went to town, Julie and Tom spent one of their last days together, which left Elizabeth alone. She decided to write in her journal, which was almost full. She started feeling weird, though. Her back started hurting and every so often she had a few sharp pains that would catch her off guard. She was concerned it might be labor, but she hoped not, since she was alone. When she got up to use the outhouse, she felt a gush of water. "Oh, no! It is labor," she said to herself. She tried not to panic, she just laid back down on the couch and took a deep breath. She looked at the time and realized Jack probably wouldn't be home for a few more hours. She could do this, she just had to keep breathing and staying calm.

After an hour, her pains became more regular and more painful. She decided moving to the bedroom would be a good idea. So she got up, grabbed some towels and a sheet to cover the bed with and changed her nightgown which was all wet. Then she propped her pillows and Jack's against the headboard and climbed into bed.

Another hour passed and still no Jack. She was getting scared. She needed Jack and Abigail. Abigail could help her deliver this baby, she knew she could. Yet another hour of contractions came and went. Then she heard the door open. "Elizabeth?" Jack called from the living room.

"Jack! I'm in here, hurry!" He ran into the bedroom and saw Elizabeth.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in labor. Please go get Abigail. I need her!"

"Ok. I'll get her. Do you want me to send Debbie in to stay with you?"

"Yes, please." She started having another contraction and started breathing heavy, but slowly, trying to stay calm. Jack was frozen, staring at her. "Jack! Please get Abigail." She snapped him out of his daze.

"Sorry. I'm going."

A minute later, Debbie walked in. "Elizabeth, how are you doing?"

"Debbie. I'm ok, but scared."

She pulled a chair over from the side of the room and sat down, grabbing Elizabeth's hand. "Now, you'll be just fine. You're doing great."

"I hope so." She looked over at her sweet friend. "Debbie, did ever have any children?"

"Yes, dear, I did."

"Tell me about them." She needed a distraction.

"I had three babies, all of them gone now. While I had them with me, they were the joy of my life," she said sadly, but with a smile. Elizabeth squeezed her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Debbie. I shouldn't have brought them up."

"You didn't know, dear. It's been many years, but I still think of each of them, everyday."

"Of course you do." Another contraction came, this one quite strong and painful, making it hard for Elizabeth to catch her breath. After a few moments, she relaxed again. She closed her eyes, resting but still holding Debbie's hand. "Thank you so much for being here."

"Of course. Having a baby is a magical thing, Elizabeth. When you think about what is happening, it seems impossible. I'm happy to experience this with you."

Elizabeth smiled. "How's Fred feeling these days?"

"He's doing just fine. Cranky as ever, but just fine." Elizabeth giggled.

A half hour later, Jack and Abigail walked in the room. "Abigail!"

"Elizabeth, congratulations. How are you feeling?"

"At the moment, I'm fine." She looked over to see Jack staring at her, looking unsure and a bit scared.

"Jack?" He kept staring. "Abigail, Debbie, could you give me a moment with Jack, please?"

They walked out. "Honey? Come here." She reached out her hand to her husband. He took it and moved closer. He definitely looked scared. She scooted over on the bed. "Lay here for a moment." He laid down and she kissed him. "Are you ok?" He put his hand on her stomach, waiting for a kick. "The baby is fine and I'm fine."

He nodded, leaning his head against hers. She noticed a tear, inching it's way down his face. "I love you so much, Elizabeth."

"I love you too." She felt another contraction coming, so she grabbed his hand and breathed, willing herself not to scream, like she wanted to. It hurt so much. He watched his amazing wife, going through the pain, trying not to be scared out of his mind, scared of losing her, losing both of them.

He had to remember that soon, they would be parents and their lives would change forever. He wondered if he was going to be a good father. He was certain she would be the best mother any child could ask for.

When the contraction was over, she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest, trying to rest. "Do you want me to go?"

"I would love it if you stayed, but I understand if you need to go."

"I think I'm going to go make some food for everyone. My mom and Tom and Julie are out there, but when it's time, have Abigail come get me."

"Ok." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll send Abigail and Debbie back in." She nodded.

Jack left the room and made food. He tried to visit with everyone, but his mind was on what was happening in the bedroom. Every few minutes, he heard Elizabeth moaning or let out a yell and it killed him. A few hours later, Abigail rushed out to get him. "Its time, Jack. Hurry!"

He ran in behind Abigail and looked at his wife. She smiled at him and held out her hand. He moved over to her and sat next to her, holding her hand. Debbie was on the other side, holding her other hand.

"Ok, Elizabeth, it's time to push!" Elizabeth pushed with everything she had, squeezing both hands as hard as she could, concentrating on getting her baby out. It hurt so incredibly bad, but somehow also felt good, knowing that she was making progress. She stopped pushing when the contraction was over and waited for the next one. "You're doing great, Sweetheart. You can do this," Jack whispered as he kissed her forehead.

The next contraction came and she pushed again, harder this time, unable to stop herself from yelling. "Push, Elizabeth!" Abigail encouraged.

She pushed a few more times and finally the head was out, and then the shoulders. Then with the next push, their son was born. Abigail caught the little boy when he made his way into the world and cut the cord. He cried almost immediately, and so did everyone in the room when they heard him.

Elizabeth and Jack felt so much relief. He sounded healthy and their wait to meet their child was over. Abigail brought the little boy over to his parents, snug and warm in Peter's blanket. Elizabeth held her arms out and happily took her son. Any pain she had felt, disappeared at that moment. She was immediately in love and nothing could take away this feeling. He had dark curly hair and his father's nose and lips. He was perfect. "Jack, do you want to hold him?" He nodded.

As Jack held his son, he forgot about his fears. He just enjoyed the moment. Little Ben Thomas Thornton was looking at his Daddy with his dark eyes. "Hi, Ben. I'm you're Daddy." Elizabeth smiled and leaned on her husband's shoulder watching and listening. "I'm so glad you're here. We've waited a long time to meet you."

Elizabeth looked over at Debbie and smiled. Debbie smiled and had tears running down her face. "Congratulations, dear. He's beautiful."

"Thank you." She reached over and hugged her friend. "Jack made food if you're hungry."

She nodded and left the room.

Abigail finished tending to Elizabeth and left the room too. Ben had fallen asleep on Jack's lap. He looked so peaceful and calm, and Elizabeth was exhausted so she fell asleep on Jack's shoulder. An hour later Elizabeth woke up to Ben's whimper. Jack handed the baby over and she began feeding him. He immediately latched on and ate until he fell asleep again. Jack was officially the happiest man in the world. He had a loving, beautiful wife and a wonderful son. He didn't need anything else.


	14. Chapter 14-Emotions

"Julie, would you send a telegram to Mother for me? I want her to know about Ben."

"Of course. I'm going to town to say goodbye to Tom, so I'll head to the mercantile and send it."

"Thank you." Elizabeth got up to put Ben in his crib that Jack had made. The last two days had been a blur. Little Ben Thomas Thornton was born three weeks early, but on her and Jack's first wedding anniversary. He was tiny, but strong. He loved to eat, so she felt like she was feeding him every hour, and sometimes she was. She didn't know how she could possibly love someone as much as she did her husband and her son, but it happened and it was overwhelming, really.

Julie went in to town as promised and sent the telegram. However when she walked back toward Abigail's café, she saw the stage coach dropping passengers off. One of the passengers was her Mother.

Julie hurried over to the stage. "Mother? What are you doing here? I just sent you a telegram."

"Julie, dear. I'm here to see Elizabeth and my new grandbaby whenever he or she arrives. Can you take me to Elizabeth's and Jack's house?"

"Of course. Do you want to get a room at the saloon, or did you want to stay with me at Elizabeth's?"

"I'll stay with you."

"Ok, let's go, then." She decided to surprise her Mother with the fact Ben was already born. They walked out of town, sharing the load of Grace's two bags and suitcase. When they finally got there, Julie and Grace walked in and found Elizabeth sitting on the couch, reading under a blanket. She didn't look up so she wasn't aware Grace was with Julie. "Um, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Julie?" She was still reading.

"I brought a visitor for you." Elizabeth looked up and gasped.

"Mother! It's so good to see you!" Elizabeth got up slowly and walked over and hugged Grace.

"Elizabeth? Should you be up?"

"Of course, why not?"

"I thought you were supposed to take it easy and stay off your feet."

"I did that for almost nine months. I'm so glad I'm done."

"Done? Oh, wait. What do you mean?"

"Julie? You didn't tell her on your walk over here?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Tell what?"

Jack walked in the room with Ben in his arms. "Mrs. Thatcher! It's good to see you again." He walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Jack, you too. Who's this?"

"Mrs. Thatcher, meet Benjamin Thomas Thornton. Your new grandson."

"Julie Thatcher! You kept this a secret from me?"

"Like I said, I wanted to surprise you."

"Would you like to hold him?" Jack offered.

"Yes, I would." She put her bag on the floor and reached out to take the tiny bundle from his Daddy.

"Oh my! He's so tiny."

"He was three weeks early, but he's strong, " Elizabeth said proudly.

"I'll put your bags in Julie's room, Mrs. Thatcher."

"Oh, thank you. Call me Grace, dear." Jack nodded.

Elizabeth sat on the couch and watched her Mother hold her new grandson. She put him on her lap and unwrapped him, counting his fingers and his toes. Ben woke up, maybe because he wasn't wrapped up anymore, but more than likely because he was hungry. He started moving around and getting progressively unhappy. Then he started a tiny whimper which became an all out cry within a minute.

"I'll take him. He's hungry." Elizabeth took him from Grace and sat back down, unbuttoning her nightgown.

"Elizabeth? Are you going to feed him out here? Shouldn't you go in the other room?"

"I feed him here all the time."

"Well, Jack is there…" Grace said, pointing at Jack sitting at the table.

"Yes, he's my husband. He's allowed to see me, Mother. Would you like me to cover up?"

Grace frowned. "I guess not." She looked away. Elizabeth was surprised that it made her uncomfortable. She took Ben's blanket and covered her partially exposed chest to make her mother feel better.

"Mother, how is Father?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's just fine, Elizabeth."

"That's good." Jack looked up from the table and looked at his wife. He knew she must miss her Father. She wanted him to meet his grandchildren and even though they weren't speaking, he knew that Elizabeth was saddened by the whole situation.

Elizabeth wanted to cry, but she didn't want to upset her Mother. She really wished he had changed his mind about their marriage, but apparently not. He was missing this little boy, missing holding him and getting to know him. Elizabeth quickly wiped a tear from her face, hoping her Mother hadn't seen her.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nothing. Everything is perfect. My son is perfect. You and Julie are sharing this with me. Nothing's wrong." She took a peek under the blanket and Ben was still eating, although his eyes were closed. Jack knew she was fighting her emotions. He came over and sat next to Elizabeth, putting his arm around her and kissing her forehead. She looked at him and gave him a brave smile. He knew that any second, she would lose the battle with the tears. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, telling her it would be ok. She nodded.

Later that night, Julie had gone to bed and Elizabeth, Jack, and Grace were catching up by the fire. Jack had Ben on his chest, one hand covering his back, one hand holding Elizabeth's hand. "Grace, I'm glad you came to visit."

"So am I." She looked down at her hands, like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

"Mother? Did you want to tell us something?"

"Yes, many things, but mostly, that I'm sorry for how things ended with your Father."

"I appreciate that, Mother, but you are not the one who needs to apologize." Jack lightly squeezed her hand, as if to keep her calm. He knew she was getting tense.

"I know, Beth, but he isn't willing, so I needed to say it. I've told you before, his feelings don't reflect my feelings."

"I know." She shook her head. "I'm going to bed." She stood up. Grace stood up and hugged Elizabeth. "Goodnight." Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"I'll be in soon. I'm just going to sit here with Ben for awhile." She nodded and walked off.

"Maybe this was a mistake? Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"Grace, I think you being here is a blessing because Ben is getting to meet you and Elizabeth knows that you care."

"I feel like I am just upsetting her."

"Just keep in mind, she just gave birth two days ago. Her emotions are not stable right now. It really is good you're here."

"Thank you, Jack." She sat back and watched the fire.

Ben started waking up, moving around. His fist was near his mouth and out of instinct, he started sucking on it. Jack moved him so he was laying in his arms. "Hey Buddy. Are you waking up?" He was making grunting noises and then he opened his eyes and looked straight at his Daddy. Jack ran his fingertip gently along his cheek. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Daddy loves you so much, Ben, and Mama loves you, and Grandma Grace…" He stopped and looked at Grace who smiled. "…and Aunt Julie and Grandma Charlotte. So many people love you. You were born into two wonderful families." He picked him up and put him in Grace's arms.

"Hi, Ben. You're Daddy's right. I love you very much. I wish your Grandpa William was here to meet you." Grace started tearing up. Jack squeezed her hand gently.

"He will. We just need to give him time."

"You don't know him well, Jack. He is a very stubborn man." She wiped the tears from her face.

"I don't know him, but I know he is set in his ways and opinions. I also know that everything he does, it's because he loves his family."

"Very true, but I think he went too far this time." She kissed Ben's cheek and handed him back to Jack.

"I'm going to turn in, Jack. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Goodnight Grace." He got up and hugged her, surprising her, but she needed a hug, so she welcomed it.

Jack and Ben walked into the bedroom. Elizabeth was lying down but not sleeping. Jack changed Ben's diaper and put him in his crib then he went over and sat next to Elizabeth. "Sweetheart?"

Elizabeth sat up and looked at him. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She leaned forward into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair and rubbed her back for a few minutes. She pulled back looking at him. "I hate to see you so upset." He put his hand on her face. "Are you ok?" She shook her head. "Just hold me," she pleaded. He pulled her close again.

Ben started crying in his crib. "I'll get him, Elizabeth." He picked him up and bounced him gently to calm him, but he really just wanted to eat and Jack couldn't help with that. He handed him to his Mama and watched as she fed him.

She calmed down as she watched Ben eat. He was so amazing and she loved him so much, she just wished her father could be a part of it. How could he not care? He was always very caring to her and her sisters as they were growing up. Could her falling in love with a Mountie really cause him to be so cold to her, to withdraw from her life, to alienate her by suggesting she just forget about Jack?

"Elizabeth, Ben's asleep, Honey. I'll take him. You need to rest."

She had been so lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't even noticed. She gently pulled him away from her chest and gave him to Jack. She sat back and buttoned up her nightgown. Jack climbed into bed after putting Ben in his crib. "Come here, Sweetheart." She moved closer and put her head on his chest. After a few minutes, Jack fell asleep. She listened to his breathing, even, steady. She could hear his heart beat in her ear. These things normally soothed and relaxed her, but not tonight. She was restless and a little sore and now her face hurt from crying so much. She got up and went to make some tea and sit in front of the fire.

A few minutes later she sat down on the couch with her tea, pulled a blanket over herself and stared at the fire, enjoying the quiet.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing up, Honey?" Jack came over and sat on the couch next to her.

"I can't sleep." She sipped her tea.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just..no. Can we just sit here?"

"Yes, but it might help if you told me what is hurting you so much."

"I don't want to cry anymore and if I talk about it, that's exactly what will happen."

"Elizabeth…."

"Jack, I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted and if I can fall asleep, maybe I'll be better in the morning."

He stood up with her. Before she could walk away, he took her in his arms and held her. "I love you. Please remember that we are in this life together. Please don't stop talking to me, or it won't work."

She pulled back, blinking back the tears that she had been fighting. He kissed her gently and leaned his forehead against hers.

She sighed and hugged him again, pulling tight against him. "Jack, I miss him so much. Why doesn't he love me?" She started crying again, as much as she didn't want to.

"He loves you, I promise you that. He is trying to protect you, the only way he knows how."

"Since when are you on his side?" She pushed away from him, anger in her eyes, and crossed her arms. "I'm your wife."

"Elizabeth, you know I'm always on your side. I'm just saying I understand what he's doing." He stepped closer to her, reaching for her, but she kept her distance. She wasn't done being mad. He knew she wasn't mad at him, only at the situation, but it was hard to be pushed away.

"How can you understand? He told me to leave you and forget about our marriage!" She was yelling, forgetting about Julie and Grace and their newborn sleeping in the other room. "He told me you were a mistake, Jack. How can you understand that?"

"Elizabeth..please calm down," Jack pleaded. Julie and Grace had walked out to see what was going on, but kept out of the way.

"I can't! He pushed me away, out of his life. I'm his daughter, how can he do that to his own daughter? To his grandchild?" He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, not letting her push him away again. Eventually she quit fighting it and surrendered to his arms, burying her face in his chest, soaking his shirt with tears.

Julie and Grace found the whole exchange very hard to watch, hearing how William had treated Elizabeth and how hurt she was. She apparently felt abandoned by her own Father, and she couldn't get past it. Grace wished he could watch, that he could see his wonderful, strong son-in-law comforting and loving and taking care of his wife. This was what he needed to see, to realize that she was where she needed to be. Grace pulled Julie back in the bedroom to give Jack and Elizabeth privacy.

Jack walked Elizabeth to the couch and held her close. A few minutes later she calmed down and started falling asleep. He stood up, picked her up and carried her to bed. She wore herself out and he was concerned about it. As he lay next to her, stroking her hair, rubbing her arm, he wondered if a letter from him would help the situation with William, or would it make it worse? He would talk to Grace in the morning and get her input.

Jack woke up early and went to make coffee. He was standing at the stove and didn't hear Elizabeth walk in behind him. She put her arm around his waist and leaned on his shoulder. "Morning, Honey."

"Hey. How are you this morning?"

"Much better." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry about last night."

He turned toward her. "Don't apologize, Elizabeth. You had every right to be angry."

"I took it out on you, and I am truly sorry." She stepped closer to him and put her arms around his neck.

"I also want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so patient and for helping me get through it. Thank you so much, Jack."

"I will always help you get through hard things. It's my job as your husband."

"I'm very glad you're my husband." She kissed him, pulling him closer.

"Me too." He hugged her tightly. "Are you sure you're ok? I was pretty worried about you."

"Yes, I'm ok. I guess I need to just remember that I'm lucky to have my Mother and Julie here with me and just forget that my Father isn't and probably won't ever be."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I know how hard it is for you."

"Let's talk about something else. I don't want to cry anymore."

"Like what?"

"Like, our anniversary. I think we should plan it for about a month from now. We should have the house to ourselves by then."

"That sounds good. I can't wait." He leaned over and kissed her.

"What can't you wait for, brother?" Julie interrupted as she walked in the room.

"Nothing, Julie. Do you want coffee?"

She frowned, realizing she was out of the loop. "Yes, please."

"I'm going to go get dressed and feed Ben. I'll be back soon." She kissed Jack's cheek and walked out of the room.

Grace walked in to the kitchen. "Morning Grace. Want coffee?"

"Yes, please." She sat down and stared at the cup he put on front of her.

"Doing ok this morning?" Jack touched her shoulder.

"I think I'm going home."

"Ok, when were you thinking?"

"On the next stage."

"This afternoon? Why so soon?"

"I need to speak with my husband."

"About that. Can I speak with you a moment, privately?"

"Ok." Jack took her outside to the bench he built and sat down.

"Grace, after last night, I'm worried about Elizabeth."

"I know. I don't know how to make it better, or if that's possible, but I'm going to try. That's why I'm going home. I need him to realize how horribly wrong he has handled this. It may be a waste of time, but Beth is worth it."

"Do you think it would help if I tried to talk to him, in a letter?"

"I don't know. I can't see how it would. He's so unwilling to see reason."

"I need to try, but I don't want Elizabeth to know, in case it doesn't help. If I wrote a letter, would you take it to him?"

"Of course, Jack."

"Thank you. When you're ready to leave, let me know and I will take you to town."

"Thank you, Dear, for so many things, but mostly for being such a good husband and Father. It is very comforting to know that we don't need to worry about Elizabeth or Ben."

Jack reached over and hugged Grace. "Then I guess I need to thank you too, for your support of our family. It means so much, Grace."

Elizabeth was standing at the window watching the conversation between her husband and her Mother.

"I wonder what they're talking about, Julie?"

"I don't know. I guess you'll need to ask them." She was sitting at the table holding her tiny nephew in her arms. "You are getting more adorable every day, Ben. Aunt Jules loves you." She kissed his head. "He smells so good, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled at her sister, while still watching Jack and Grace.

Jack and Grace started walking back inside so Elizabeth quickly turned around and sat at the table.

They walked back in and sat down to drink their coffee. Elizabeth scooted closer to Jack and put her hand on his leg, getting his attention. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, really glad there was a table there, blocking Julie and Grace's view. "Hi," she said innocently.

"Hi, yourself," he said with a smile.

"What are you doing today, Jack?"

"I'm going to do some paperwork and then head to town. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Just curious." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Julie was watching, pretty sure there was something the two of them were discussing without actually saying the words. Grace, uncomfortable with displays of affection, got up and went to the spare room and started packing.

Julie decided to concentrate on Ben who had fallen asleep in her arms, but every so often sneaking a peek at Jack and Elizabeth.

Jack shook his head slightly at Elizabeth, mouthing the word, "No," as she continued getting his attention. She chuckled and leaned in front of him to kiss him. After a moment, Jack moved her hand and pulled away. "Sweetheart, can I talk to you for a moment?"

They walked into their bedroom and he shut the door. He looked at her. "What was that?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"The leg thing and your hand and the kiss, in front of Julie and your Mom?"

"It was a kiss and they couldn't see my hand." She smiled.

"I'm pretty sure Julie caught on."

"Maybe but does it really matter?"

Jack sighed. "What did you need?"

"What were you and my Mother talking about?"

"That's what you wanted to ask?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"It was more fun this way." She walked toward him, a smirk on her face.

"Freeze Mrs. Thornton," he said with a laugh. "Are you trying to torture me? You gave birth three days ago. Don't start something you can't finish."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'll be good."

"I have some work to do. I think you might want to spend some time with your Mom. She says she's leaving this afternoon." He kissed her cheek and left the room.

Later that afternoon, Grace left for Hamilton with a letter from Jack in her suitcase. He had poured his heart out and hopefully it would help the situation.

That night, Elizabeth laid on bed, writing in her journal while Jack snuggled with Ben next to her.

"His hands are so tiny, Elizabeth and he smells so good. He doesn't cry that much either."

"Mmhmm," Elizabeth responded as she continued to write.

"What are you writing about?" He leaned over to peek at the page, but she moved it away.

"Nothing much."

"Then why hide it?"

"They are my thoughts, Jack. Things I don't share with anyone. I need to be able to express them without anyone judging me."

"I would never do that."

"I know, but I need to keep it to myself for now, ok? "

"Ok, as long as you promise to discuss the important things with me."

"Promise." She put her journal on the table and looked at her husband holding his son.

Jack looked at her and smiled. "What?"

She laid down close to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I love you, Honey."

"I love you too." She yawned and kissed his cheek, closing her eyes.

Jack closed his eyes too and fell asleep with his family safe in his arms.

The next morning, Jack made breakfast for Elizabeth. "Morning, Sweetheart," he said as he walked in the bedroom with their food on a tray. Elizabeth was sitting up feeding Ben. "Good morning, Honey. What did you bring?"

"Breakfast. Eggs and toast with butter and some tea."

"It smells wonderful. Thank you!"

"My pleasure. I figured breakfast in bed would be nice. We haven't done this in a long time."

"You're right, it has been awhile." She grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite while she kept feeding Ben. "Your son has such an appetite, Jack."

"That's good. We want him to get big and strong."

They continued to eat their breakfast and talk about whatever came to mind. Eventually Jack decided he needed to head in to town to check on things, so he kissed Elizabeth and Ben and left.

Later, the sun was shining and it was pretty warm for September so Elizabeth bundled up the baby and went to sit on the bench outside. She had been stuck in the house for basically the last year, so she needed some air. She was hoping by next week, she could go with Jack to town and see Abigail and Debbie. Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned back letting the sun warm her face.

"Elizabeth?" Her eyes popped open and she saw Molly Sullivan and Lee Coulter walking up.

"Lee, Molly! It's good to see you. What brings you here?"

"We wanted to see you and the baby, of course," Lee mentioned.

Lee and Molly were courting and had been for the past four months or so. Lee had started out trying to make Rosemary jealous by spending time with Molly, however as time went on, Lee realized Rosemary was not the type of woman he could see himself marrying. He, however, got along very well with Molly and so they stayed together.

"That's very nice of you. Here he is. Ben Thomas Thornton."

Molly and Lee joined her on the bench and peeked at Ben. "Congratulations, Elizabeth. He is so adorable," Molly commented.

"Thank you, Molly." Elizabeth watched as Molly and Lee held the baby, marveling at his curly dark hair and tiny fingers.

"Is Jack around?" Lee asked.

"No, he went to town. He had to check on things at work. Bill has been filling in but he was getting behind on paperwork."

"Maybe I will go see if I can catch up with him at the jail." He leaned over and kissed Molly's cheek. "I'll see you later, ok?" She nodded.

"Would you like some tea, Molly?"

"Yes, I would love some, thank you."

Elizabeth led the way into the house while Molly followed with the baby. "So things seem to be going well with Lee."

"Yes, he's wonderful."

"He is a good man. Jack's always liked him."

Elizabeth and Molly continued to talk about Lee and Jack and the baby for the rest of the afternoon.

"Do you and Lee have plans tonight? If not you can stay for dinner, if you want."

"We do actually. Lee won't tell me what we're doing, but I have some ideas what he might be planning."

"You do?"

"Yes, he's been hinting about getting married, so I'm hoping he will ask me tonight."

"That would be wonderful, Molly."

"Yes it would."

An hour later, Jack and Lee walked in the door. "Hey Sweetheart," Jack said as he bent down to kiss Elizabeth.

"Hi, Honey."

"Where's that boy of mine?"

"He's sleeping in his crib."

"Lee said he and Molly could stay for dinner, if that's ok with you."

"He did?"

"Yes, is that ok?"

"Of course, but…." She glanced at Molly who's face showed her disappointment.

"Actually, I'm not feeling well," Molly said. "Thank you, Elizabeth for the tea and congratulations to both of you." Lee stood up and stopped Molly. "Molly? What's wrong?"

"I'm going home, Lee. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." He watched her leave and stood looking confused.

"I guess, I better go walk her home." Lee shook Jack's hand and left.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"I don't understand it either. Molly said they had plans and he had something big planned. She was hoping he would propose tonight."

Jack nodded. "I wonder why he said he would stay for dinner then?"

"I don't know, but Molly seemed pretty upset."

"Well, Lee will fix it. Oh, and I saw Julie in town. She's eating with Abigail so it's just you and me tonight." He walked over and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Oh ok. That sounds good to me."


	15. Chapter 15- Solutions

"Molly can you please wait?" Lee was trying to catch up to her, but she was walking quite fast. He finally caught up and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"Lee, what happened to our plans tonight?"

"What plans?"

"You said you had a romantic evening planned for us and that I would always remember it."

"Molly, I do have a romantic evening planned for us. I didn't include dinner in it. It was going to be after dinner."

"Oh, ok. I feel really silly now."

"Please don't. I should have been more specific." He put his hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "Are we ok?" She nodded. She pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I knew in my heart you wouldn't forget on purpose."

"Its ok. Don't apologize." He looked in her eyes. "Molly, I want to tell you that I love you, very much."

"I love you too, Lee."

"I don't want to wait until later. Molly, I know we didn't plan to fall in love at the beginning, but it was so easy. The more time I spent with you, the more I wanted to be with you. You are a wonderful mother and I know you will be the best wife I could ever ask for. I would be truly honored if you would marry me, Molly." He took a box out of his pocket and opened it revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She would have been happy with a simple gold band, but this was amazing.

"Oh, Lee. That ring is gorgeous." She couldn't stop staring at it, the light reflecting from the sun that was just setting.

"Molly?" He smiled nervously. "Should I be worried?"

"Yes, Lee. Yes, of course I will marry you." He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her, taking her breath away. "I can't believe this is happening. I mean I was hoping, but it's actually happening."

"Yes, it is. Soon I hope."

"Yes, soon." He took her hand in his and walked her to town, proud, as always, to have her next to him and happy it would be happening for the rest of their lives.

Two weeks later, Julie was packing to go back to Hamilton. However she was distracted by her nephew who was growing fast and getting cuter by the day. She never thought about having children, but after meeting Ben, she knew that's exactly what she wanted and she wanted it with Tom Thornton. She missed him terribly since he left and couldn't wait to see him again, or at least get a letter.

Elizabeth walked in to see how far along in the packing process she was. Knowing her sister, she was not surprised at all that she hadn't packed anything. "Julie, I see you've packed a lot."

"Yes, Sister. I know, but I was distracted by my adorable nephew."

"He isn't even in here."

"He's in my heart, dear Beth."

"That's sweet Julie."

"Where is he?"

"Jack has him in the other room."

"I'm going to go see him."

"Julie, you are leaving this afternoon. You need to pack."

"You worry too much. I have plenty of time," she said as she walked out of the room.

That afternoon, Elizabeth, Ben and Jack went to town with Julie to see her off. They were driving there in the wagon that Jack always borrowed from Lee because if they had walked, they would have missed the stage. Julie had waited until the last possible moment to pack ensuring they would need to hurry.

They got to town as the stage was pulling up in front of Abigail's. Jack jumped down and quickly helped everyone else down and took Julie's bags to the driver. "Bye, Jack."

"Goodbye, Julie. Have a good trip, be safe."

"I will." She hugged him, then went over to hug Elizabeth and kiss Ben. "I'm going to miss you so much, Ben. I'll come visit very soon."

"Julie, please be safe. Write to me soon."

"Promise." She gave one last kiss to Ben and climbed on the stage.

Elizabeth stood watching Julie leave town, already missing her. Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "Miss her?"

"Very much. She'll visit soon."

"Yes, I think she won't be able to stay away with this little guy here." Jack patted his back. He kissed her temple. "I'm going to go to work. You're going to see Abigail?"

"Yes, I'll see you later?"

"I'll come meet you for lunch. Love you."

"Love you too." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She watched Jack walk to the jail and then went to see Abigail.

"Elizabeth! Let me see that sweet boy," Abigail said as she reached for Ben. "Oh, it's wonderful to hold him again. Something about it, makes you happy instantly." Abigail cuddled Ben, taking in his baby smell and rubbing his back. Elizabeth went over and got herself a cup of tea now that she had a free moment. "Did Julie leave?"

"Yes, just now."

"She'll be back."

"Yes, I know. I guess I miss having a piece of my family here, even if she was only here for a short time."

"Have you heard from your father?"

"No, and I don't think I ever will."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I shouldn't have asked you about it," she apologized when she saw Elizabeth's face.

"Its fine. I'm trying to not be bothered by it anymore." Abigail squeezed her hand.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Happy Anniversary."

"Thank you," she said with a smile, grateful for the change in subject. "Now that Julie's gone and we have the house to ourselves, we can plan our evening."

"That will be very nice, I'm sure."

"Yes it will."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm just fine. I've gotten somewhat used to sleeping very little," she said with a chuckle. "He is always hungry. I feel like I'm constantly feeding him. It's hard to get anything done."

"He's definitely growing. That's good. He was so small when you had him, it worried me a little."

"Me too." She looked at the little guy, sucking on his fist, his little dark curls at his neck. She loved him very much and was so grateful that he was here and that she had carried him safely through her pregnancy. He let out a whimper as he continued sucking on his fist, but realized he wasn't getting what he needed from it. "Do you mind if I go upstairs and feed him, Abigail?"

"Of course not, go right ahead."

"Thank you." She picked him up and carried him up the stairs to her old room. She walked over to the window, thinking of the morning of her wedding, looking and hoping to catch a glimpse of Jack as he went to the church, and she had. It was if he knew she needed to see him at that moment. Just like that magical day, Jack was out on the street. She moved the curtain back and put her hand on the glass, hoping he would look up.

He could sense someone looking at him. He looked up at Elizabeth's old room at the café and saw Elizabeth standing there, holding Ben, her hand up on the window, smiling. He waved at her, smiling back.

Her breath caught as he saw her. "I love you," she said as she stepped away to feed her son.

"I love you," he whispered as she walked away from the window. He then decided to go see her now, instead of waiting for lunch. He walked over to the café and greeted Abigail and walked upstairs to Elizabeth's room and knocked.

Elizabeth covered herself, not knowing it was Jack. "Come in." Jack walked in with a smile on his face. "Hey. What are you doing here? It's not lunchtime yet."

"Hey. I missed you." He sat down on the bed next to her. She looked at him, catching his eye and holding his gaze for a moment. She felt her breath quicken as he continued staring at her, touching her arm with his fingertips.

"I missed you too." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Just you and me tonight, for dinner."

He nodded. "Finally. I love your sister but I thought she would never leave."

"Jack!" She laughed.

"Well, I miss having you all to myself."

"I know what you mean. In fact, I think tonight should be our anniversary." She smiled at him.

"Tonight? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't sure. So what do you think?"

"Its going to be a long few hours."

"It's been a long year." Ben was now sleeping on her shoulder peacefully. "I'm so grateful we have him, Jack."

"Me too." He moved over so he was sitting next to her against the headboard. "Mostly, I'm grateful that your father had me assigned here a few years ago. We owe all of this, ultimately to him." She put her head on his shoulder and sighed. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have met you, or fallen in love with you, or married you, or made this beautiful little boy with you. I will always be so thankful to him."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"I did."

"You did? When?"

"The day your mom left, I sent a letter with her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be hurt again in case it didn't help."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"I got a telegram from him today. He got my letter and he wants to come visit."

Elizabeth sat forward, placed Ben in her lap and buttoned up her shirt. "Why did you tell me this now Jack?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be happy."

"After everything he said and did? I pretty much had come to terms with him never coming or talking to me again."

"I really think this might be a good thing, Elizabeth."

"Jack you don't know him." She stood up and straightened her shirt and skirt and picked up Ben. "I'll come by at four so we can go home. See you later." She kissed his cheek and walked downstairs to the café.

She did not know what to feel about her father coming. Should she be happy because maybe he decided to give them a chance? She didn't feel angry anymore or sad. The feeling in her heart was nervousness and maybe a bit apprehensive. She wondered when he would show up.

Jack honestly thought she would be happy he was actually coming. She was right, though, he didn't know William Thatcher. He knew what others had told him and he knew the feelings he showed the three times he was actually in his presence. His father-in-law coming to town, was not something he was looking forward to, but he hoped for the best. Now, he had to concentrate on work and finally getting to be alone with his wife for the first time in almost a year.

When Elizabeth walked into the jail at four, Jack was putting his coat and hat on. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey, ready to go?"

"First, I want to talk to you, ok?"

"Sure."

"Let me put him down, and I'll be back." She came back a moment later and walked up close to him, putting her arms around his waist. "Honey, I want you to know I appreciate what you did, sending my Father that letter. That was very sweet."

"I just hate seeing you unhappy. It literally breaks my heart when you cry."

"Thank you, for being there for me through this while thing."

"Where else would I be, Sweetheart? I will always be right beside you, no matter what."

"When does he get here?"

"By the end of the week. A couple more days."

"Ok, I don't know if you want to be right beside me when he gets here."

"Yes I do. He needs to see that I am here no matter what. That I support you and take care of you."

She didn't look very convinced. "If you think so, Honey."

"You know what I think?" He pulled her closer, his lips almost touching hers.

"Yes, I think we should go home now, too." She moved a fraction of an inch toward him, kissing him like she had wanted to for a very long time. "Let me get Ben," she whispered, catching her breath, her eyes still closed as she collected herself.

The next morning, Jack got up first and made breakfast. He was setting the table when Elizabeth joined him in the kitchen.

"Morning, Sweetheart," he said with a smile. She smiled back, her cheeks turning pink. She felt like they were newlyweds again, the way her stomach was fluttering.

"Are you hungry? I'm making pancakes."

"Yes, please. Is there coffee?"

"Not yet, I was just going to make it."

"That's ok, Honey, I'll do it." She walked past him, reaching around him for the pot, her hand on his lower back. She looked at him and smiled as she filled the pot with water and put it back on the stove, adding coffee to it. Then she stood back and leaned against the counter watching him cook. After a few minutes she hopped up on the counter. He brought her a plate with a few pancakes on it and a fork.

"You going to eat up there?"

"Maybe." She put her plate on the counter and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him close. "Maybe not." She kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you too."

She picked her plate up and cut one of her pancakes. "Want a bite?" She gave him a bite from her fork.

"That's pretty good."

"Your pancakes are always good."

"Somehow it tastes better when you feed it to me." He winked and kissed her cheek. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Its more fun feeding you." Ben started crying in the bedroom. "So much for that idea." She kissed him again, hopped off the counter and walked to the bedroom to feed the baby. A half hour later, she came back out and Jack was cleaning up.

"Sorry I missed breakfast, Honey."

"That's ok. Your pancakes are still warm over there." He nodded at the stove.

"Thank you." She hopped on the counter again and grabbed her plate. "I think I'll eat all my meals up here. Different prospective." He raised his eyebrows at her and chuckled.

"I'm good with that as long as you always dress like that."

"Like this, do you?"

"Yeah. You look good."

"That's sweet of you. I don't feel like it, but it's only been two and a half weeks since I had Ben. I'm sure I'll get back to where I was."

"Sweetheart, you look great to me."

She put her hand on her tummy. "I will."

He took her in his arms. "You're beautiful. You don't need to change, but if it will make you feel better, then give yourself time."

"Thanks Honey. I appreciate that." She finished her pancakes and hopped off the counter to wash her plate.

"Well I have to go to work, so I need to go get ready."

The end of the week brought the visit of Elizabeth's father. Elizabeth and Jack waited outside Abigail's for the stage to come. Jack could feel her nervousness through her fingers as he held her hand.

"Not sure why I'm nervous," she mumbled. Jack smiled and put his arm around her, kissing her forehead.

"Everything will be ok, Elizabeth. I know it."

"Wish I was as sure as you."

The stage pulled in to Hope Valley. Elizabeth squeezed Jack's hand harder as it pulled up to where they were standing. She looked at Jack for reassurance and he smiled at her.

They looked up as the door opened and he stepped out in his expensive suit and coat, his gold pocket watch, his hat. Every bit the rich looking businessman, as always. Elizabeth searched his face for his mood, but he was always so hard to read. He held out his arms to her and she stepped forward, hardly believing what was happening.

"Daddy, you're here." She hadn't called him that since she was a child, but it felt right. He was finally there, finally loving her like he used to. His arms were strong but welcoming as they always were before.

"Beth. I'm so sorry," he said with tears streaming down his face. "So sorry." She looked up at him, feeling like his little girl again. His tears made her tears fall and Jack was crying too watching them.

William stepped back and held out his hand to Jack, who readily accepted it. "Mr. Thatcher, I'm glad you're here."

"Son, I need you to know…"

"Sir, let's go to the café and you can meet your grandson and we can talk." William nodded and followed Jack and Elizabeth into the side door of Abigail's. Ben was sleeping in Abigail's arms as she was drinking coffee at her kitchen table.

"Abigail?"

"Jack, Elizabeth. You must be Mr. Thatcher?"

"I am. Call me William."

"William, would you like to hold your grandson?"

"Yes, I would." He held out his hands and took the baby from Abigail's arms. The moment he was holding him, his face softened and he smiled, marveling at the tiny boy he now held. He saw Beth's curls and round face. He saw Jack's lips and nose. He was perfect and he almost missed this. His wife always said he was stubborn but he never agreed with her until these past few weeks.

Jack and Elizabeth were watching William and Ben. Elizabeth never thought this would happen. She looked at Jack and smiled.

"Mr. Thatcher, would you like some coffee or tea?" Jack asked.

"Coffee would be great, Consta..I mean Jack."

Elizabeth was impressed at her Father's efforts. Maybe he had changed, or was trying to.

Jack got all three of them cups and coffee. "Here you go, Sweetheart."

"Thank you, Jack." She smiled at him as he sat next to her and took her hand.

"Jack, I want you to know that I'm very thankful for your letter. I was surprised, to say the least. I think that what you said finally woke me up so I could see what I was doing. In my mind, I had lost my daughter the moment you showed up as her escort in Hamilton. I could see the looks you shared when you thought no one was paying attention. I recognized that you loved each other and I felt out of control."

"Sir, I'm sorry…"

"No, Jack. You are not the one that needs to apologize here. I'm sorry for the way I treated you that night after dinner. I never should have given you the impression that Charles and Elizabeth belonged together. That was very unkind on my part. As I said, I thought I had lost her, so when you later told me, Elizabeth, that you were getting married, I knew that my time of taking care of you was over. I needed to let go, and I've had a hard time with that."

"Father, you didn't lose me. I'm here and I have my own family, but I'm always going to be your daughter."

"I know that now, but I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

"What matters is that you're here now, Sir."

"Thank you for having me."

"Father, do you want to stay with us or get a room at the saloon?"

"I'll stay with you. I want to see where you live and experience this life that you fell in love with."

"Ok, that sounds good. Jack needs to go to work, so I'll take you to our house." William nodded and watched Jack kiss Ben and Elizabeth goodbye. He certainly could tell Jack loved his family. Could he provide for them, though? Time would tell.


End file.
